Riding on the Wind
by NamelessCrusader
Summary: (AU) He was so close to his demise that day but somehow managed to trick death and survive. What will happen to this man cast away by his comrades? Will he seek light or endlessly wander through the darkness...
1. Chapter 01

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Z, Super, GT, and all characters belong to Shueisha, ToeiAnimation, FujiTv and Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Cold drops of sweat slid across his forehead as he stared at the warrior in the distance. His eyes were wide open while he breathed heavily. As the flickering light grew stronger, the dreadful fear grew inside of him. It was only a matter of seconds before the one-armed warrior fired the attack. He was able to feel the messenger of death curl its arms around him, ready to take him to hell at any moment. It terrified him! He closed his gaping mouth and began to violently thrash around, trying to shake off the younger man off his back.

"Kakarot! Let me go, brother! I-I promise... I'll leave this planet and never come close to it!"

His desperate cry echoed through the green wasteland. He couldn't believe that his younger brother, a Saiyan, would sacrifice its own life for some other, pathetic race. It was so different, so unlike a Saiyan to do such a thing. The brain damage his sibling received as a child truly messed him up. Nevertheless, he was certain there was a way to get away from this, it had to be. He managed to fool his brother once, maybe the same could be done again.

However, the words that came from his brother caused the idea to fail. "N-NO! This time I won't let go of you, not a chance! Someone like you, with such evil and selfishness in their heart... I-I don't believe you and... I don't have a brother!" He stirred his head as much as he could to catch a glimpse of his brother.

There was nothing but determination in the younger man's weary eyes. He didn't know what to do, what else was there? His brain-damaged brother was serious and set to die together. There was no way to persuade him, not anymore. He pressed his teeth against each other as the panic began to swell more and more. This wasn't how the mission was supposed to end. Why did something so simple turn to such a terrible situation?

The long-haired man snapped and once again began to shake. He was scared of it, death. No matter what he went through in his life, he would rather do it again than die. He snarled loudly as he kept moving and waving his arms around.

All of that didn't bode well for the earth's hero. The heavy injuries and the constant shaking only made the situation worse. "P-Piccolo! Hurry and do it! I-I can't hold him any longer!" With little strength left in his throat, the martial artist yelled at the one-armed warrior.

He glanced at the warrior in the distance, but an elbow struck his face, almost making him lose the grip around the invader.

His ears twitched upon hearing the scream. He lowered the hand from his forehead and smirked while the sparking energy flickered around his fingertips.

"How noble of you, Son Goku... To think I would get a chance to kill both you and your brother at once, I will enjoy this!" He shifted his body to the right side and lifted the hand.

"Take this and die,_ Special Beam Cannon!_"

The swirling energy beam moved with high speed toward the brothers. While Goku held tightly and tried to hold on for a little bit longer, his older brother cried out. The older Saiyan violently thrashed around, trying to break free for the hold. He was seconds away from leaving this world, to be stuck in hell for eternity. The ruthless warrior closed his eyes and smashed the back of his head against Goku's. The earth's martial artist gasped, his pupils barely visible. It was at this moment when the long-haired Saiyan felt the grip around his body loosen up.

Without a second thought, he broke free from the hold and was slowly falling. His eyes were wide open when he saw the beam going straight at him. The Saiyan stared in terror, however, the beam flew by and only gave him a deep cut on the right side of his face. As he was falling, he heard a painful cry from behind. He glanced back, only to see his younger brother with a hole in the chest.

"GOKU!" The shocked scream came from Piccolo who couldn't believe what just happened. "N-No, the only chance we had of defeating that monster went to ruin! Dammit!" As the drops of sweat slid across his cheeks, Piccolo nervously closed his right hand.

The red ooze covered his entire cheek while he was slowly getting up. For a moment he thought it was over, lights out, but through some miracle, he managed to survive. He didn't know how but perhaps his shaking and that one headbutt caused his younger brother to lose control. It was that and he was sure of it now. His brother was already weakened and heavily wounded from their battle. That and his thrashing around made Kakarot lose the grip and face the beam on its own.

He was able to hear the agonizing gasps from his younger brother, but the Saiyan didn't look behind. Instead, he focused his gaze at the green warrior.

"Y-You... You'll pay for this! Not even your bones will remain once I'm done with you!" Consumed by anger, the long-haired Saiyan forgot about the pain and dashed at Piccolo.

The reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo was only able to blink before welcoming a strong punch to the face. His battered body crashed against the solid ground. He wasn't even able to think of a way to escape because a heavy kick landed into his rib-cage. Piccolo was able to feel several bones break while he was sent rolling for a couple of steps. He stopped with his face against the ground, breathing laboriously as each muscle in his body kept aching.

Piccolo clenched his sharp teeth as he tried to push himself from the ground. He was on his knees and facing down when he heard a voice.

"To think I would suffer such humiliation by a bunch of nobodies! You'll pay the price for it, you better be sure of it!" He swallowed hard as the shadow consumed his body.

The tall Saiyan held his right cheek and tried to prevent the bleeding while he spoke to the kneeling warrior. "I'll fix everything by killing you first. After I'm done with you, I'll get rid off of that half-breed. He may be powerful, but it would take too much time to convert him into a cold-blooded warrior... Besides, if left alive he might try to avenge his father one day and I don't want to take that chance..." He moved the hand away from his cheek and lifted it above the head.

Purple sparks appeared around his palm as he stared at the back of his prey. "And for my foolish little brother, well, he'll eventually die on its own. His life is already at its end... Now, your life ends here, you green bastard!" With a loud growl, the Saiyan forced his hand down, to pierce through Piccolo's body and end it once and for all.

He was able to feel the Saiyan's intent from the very beginning, he just tried to buy some time and recover as much as possible, enough to evade the death blow. Before the finishing move came, Piccolo swiftly took away the Saiyan's balance by kicking the leg. While the Saiyan was off balance and taken by surprise, Piccolo got up and fired a close-blank ki blast. While the blast was carrying the enemy away, Piccolo took a stance and began yelling. Only ten seconds later and Piccolo regenerated his arm. With barely any strength left, Piccolo took it upon himself to take down the now surely weakened Saiyan.

The Saiyan cursed loudly as the blast started to burn his skin. He took too much damage from the half-breed and the previous attack. His mind was cloudy while his body was barely responding to any orders. However, he was a warrior and his strong will for survival pushed him forward. With a piercing cry, the Saiyan threw away the blast, but once he glimpsed to the left, he saw the green warrior.

A loud bang echoed through the wasteland as Piccolo smashed his strong fist into the Saiyan's cheek, only to follow a second later with a knee to the gut. While the long-haired Saiyan puked some blood, Piccolo caught the man by the hair and took a step forward. The son of the demon king released a growl as he lifted the Saiyan above his shoulder and forced him to crash against the ground.

The ground beneath the Saiyan cracked under the pressure while Piccolo took three steps back. He observed the Saiyan for a few seconds, but it seemed like it was over, the monstrous warrior wasn't moving anymore.

Just at that time, a yellow aircraft approached the battlefield from above. The small vehicle was piloted by a blue-haired woman who didn't seem to notice the warriors on the ground. Luckily enough, the men behind caught the presence of the warriors.

He closed his hands tightly when he saw them. "T-There! It seems like it's over but... Bulma, hurry and take us down!" The young martial artist raised his voice as he pointed to the ground.

The sound of the engine caught Piccolo's attention, but the warrior didn't take his eyes away from the Saiyan. "Humph, all of that and you're still able to move... However, the tables have turned, Saiyan." Piccolo grinned with satisfaction when he saw the expression on the man's face.

The tall warrior moved his head left and right, forcing his neck to create a cracking sound. "Let me tell you something before you leave this world for good. Unlike you, who will rot in hell forever, your brother will come back in a few days." He slowly approached the trembling Saiyan who seemed very confused.

"Yes, I can see your confusion but let me explain. In this world, we have a way to cheat death. A set of wish-granting orbs called dragon balls who can grant any wish... even to revive a person." Piccolo's smirk grew when he saw the shock in the Saiyan's dark eyes.

He didn't know what to say. Here he was, on his knees barely able to breathe, only seconds away from death when this was laid upon him. All he has done so far was for nothing. He will die and remain in hell while his younger brother will get another chance. It infuriated him so much that he wanted to jump and bite the man's head off, but it was just an illusion. He was too tired and without strength. The blow to the gut from his nephew, the green man's attack even though it grazed him, it hurt a lot. And the last exchange he had with the man only exhausted him even more.

However, at least he could do one last thing before dying. "H-Hmm, he-hehe... Thanks for all the information, slug, but unfortunately for you... you doomed your life and this pitiful little world!" A tiny smirk appeared on his face as the blood dripped from his lips.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and wondered what the man was mumbling about. "What are you talking about? Did you suffer so much damage that you're starting to hallucinate? There's no way of escaping death..." Before he was able to finish, Piccolo was cut off by the Saiyan.

He punched the ground with a weak fist, but it was enough to make the warrior silent. He hated to be reminded of death, he was already scared of it but there was little comfort. His life will end, but he would fulfill his duty as a Saiyan warrior and die on the battlefield. The Saiyan forced his head up, again and released a cough. While the blood dripped from his mouth, he smirked.

"I think you're already familiar with the functions of this device, right? Yeah, you're a smart one, but that's not the only thing it can do... The scouter is also used as a communication device. Even if I'm on the other side of the universe, my comrades would be able to hear every single thing."

Piccolo's eyes widened little by little as he realized what this Saiyan was getting at. The long-haired man chuckled at the expression and continued.

"The two of you had a hard time with me, but let me tell you this... you stand no chance against those two. My power's nothing compared to theirs, they will crush you and take the orbs for themselves! There will be nothing but ruins after they're done with this world! And once they're done with you, they will bring me back to life!"

He tried to laugh, but the pain was too strong.

The green warrior sweated nervously as he stared at the Saiyan. "Even stronger than you and it's two of them..." His quiet mumbling was carried by the wind.

Piccolo closed his hand tightly and cursed. "Damn you and your kind! I'll kill you right now!" Piccolo's angry shout echoed over the wasteland as he took hold of the Saiyan.

That look of despair and anger filled the Saiyan with at least some joy before receiving the final blow. Yes, now it didn't matter anymore. He might die here and now, but he was sure his companions would come here in search of the dragon balls. They purged and lived together on battlefields ever since their home was destroyed. He was sure they would massacre the entire planet and then bring him back.

_"Humph, that would be a wasted wish."_

At the same time, Piccolo and the Saiyan were taken by surprise when they heard a voice. _"You think we would travel to some backwater planet only to wish a useless third-class Saiyan back to life? Haha, what a sick joke."_ The raspy voice that came from the scouter turned into a snicker.

While Piccolo remained silent, the Raditz began to nervously sweat. "V-Vegeta? What do you mean? Surely you would use the wish to revive me! I know I failed the mission, but I can make it up!" Fright and despair consumed the Saiyan once again.

"With enough force, we'll make Kakarot come with us after you revive me! He might be weak but I'm sure he can improve! His son as well! The half-breed is very strong and his potential is insane! V-Vegeta, we can also profit from selling this planet..."

He stopped talking once he heard the voice.

_"Just die already... Raditz, you have been nothing but a nuisance all these years. Constantly failing and covering behind us, no wonder you ended to be such a weakling, well, that's to be expected from a low-level Saiyan. At least you will die together with your brain-damaged brother, how pitiful... However, the dragon balls piqued my interest and it just might be worth a long trip to that rock... I look forward to it!"_

The wind picked up as Piccolo and Raditz remained silent. Both warriors troubled by this, each for their reasons. While the Saiyan was terrified and felt betrayed by his comrades, Piccolo snapped. He took hold of the warrior and lifted his other hand.

Throbbing veins appeared on Piccolo's forehead as he was consumed by anger. "Your life ends here! I had enough of you and your wretched kind for one day!" The warrior pushed his hand down, ready to finish off the Saiyan once and for all.

His hand was seconds from ripping the Saiyan apart when a weak voice caught his attention.

"P-Piccolo... W-Wait!"

The weak voice came from Son Goku who still struggled and fought hard. His pupils were transparent and each breath he took was almost his last.

"D-Don't do it... t-there could b-be some o-other way..." With each spoken word, Goku felt extreme pain but he fought just as he always did.

Hearing that, Piccolo couldn't but scowl. "Are you out of your mind!? What makes you think I'll grant your dying wish!? Besides, you'll be revived by your friends in a couple of days anyway." The tall warrior shifted his dark orbs at the fallen warrior, trying to figure out if the man's delusions came from being in such a state.

"Goku may be onto something there, Piccolo. Why not take a chance and try to learn what we can about them? It's better than blindly go into such dangerous battle."

Piccolo shifted his head to the side when he heard the familiar voice. It was the old turtle hermit and Piccolo just growled at the man.

"Are you as brain dead as that dying fool, you old man!? How dare you even tell me what to do!?" His loud voice rang over the wasteland as he glared at the old martial artist.

The old martial arts master winced in fear but tried to reason with the reincarnation of the demon king. "No no, of course not! It's just an idea to think about. Don't forget, Goku spared your life and now you fought beside him and saved us all... I mean, if a guy like you managed to do that, then who's to say Raditz won't do the same thing?" As soon as he said that, the old master was scared to his bones when Piccolo approached him.

"You old moron! I only fought with him to protect the world I'm destined to conquer and rule over! Don't even dare to think I did because of something else!"

While the old master tried to calm the tall warrior and remain alive, they stirred their attention to Goku who tried to speak. "P-Piccolo, please... l-listen to master Roshi." It was tough, he wasn't getting any oxygen anymore.

His time was up and he knew it. Even he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't a bit scared of death, but seeing his best friend here, his son safe and sound in Bulma's arms and the old master, it provided some comfort at least.

"Goku..."

The earth's hero smiled upon hearing his friend's voice and pushed himself for one last time. "I-I... j-just like you P-Piccolo, I don't trust him but I'm sure that could c-change one day... E-Even after all he did, I still didn't want to take his l-life. I-I want to fight him someday, with my strength..." As soon as he said the last word, Goku's head slowly fell to the side.

While the bald earthling cried near his brother, Raditz could only stare at the lifeless body. The Saiyan was able to see, for one last time his brother's eyes before they closed. At that very moment, he was able to feel something cracking deep inside of him. A mysterious sensation slowly began to swell inside. He was confused, irritated and angered because he couldn't understand what it was.

While the green warrior and the old man were arguing over his fate, he kept staring at the corpse of his only sibling. _"Why... Even, after all, I did to him and his son, he still had doubts about killing me? Why, why Kakarot!?"_ He wanted an answer to it.

Was he such a lowlife that even his brain-damaged brother took pity on him? Or was it something else, something he didn't know about?

As soon as he thought of that, a familiar laughter echoed inside his head. The image of his two comrades emerged before him and that made him boil with rage.

"Aah!" Raditz's let out a fierce growl and punched the ground, taking everyone by surprise.

While they stared at him, he forced himself up and turned his back to them. As he took several steps forward, a voice stopped him from going any further.

"Hn, it looks like you managed to recover a little... But, tell me, just where do you think you're going? Who told you-you can leave?" Raditz moved his head slightly to the side and glared at the green warrior.

He took several deep breaths before answering. "It's not as if I can leave this stupid rock, thanks to that half-breed..." As he said that, Roshi and his pupil glanced at Goku's son who was resting in Bulma's arms.

"J-Just leave me alone or I swear I'll bite your head off!" Even injured and exhausted, his words managed to sound threatening.

Nobody said a word as they watched the Saiyan slowly taking off in the sky. The way the warrior moved seemed as if he could fall any second, but the man was stubborn enough to push forward. As the Saiyan disappeared from their sight, the others took it upon themselves to form some kind of idea as to what to tell to Son Goku's wife.

* * *

_I apologize in advance for my poor grammar and spelling. This is my first fan fiction story and I hope you will find a way to like it. It's an already made by the others "What if" story, but as my first ever fan fiction I decided to go with this and give it a shot._


	2. Chapter 02

A new day was on the horizon. The sun was up, shining through the clouds in the sky. His warm rays illuminated the place, but the men inside continued to slumber. Their loud snoring disturbed the blue-haired beauty who only five minutes ago ran down the stairs. She was preparing some coffee to begin the day when a pulsing vein appeared on her forehead.

_"Dreaming as if there's nothing to fear about..."_ She went upstairs, searching for something.

It didn't take too long for the youthful prodigy to come back. However, she didn't show up bare-handed.

"Jerks, how dare you relax at a time like this!? The nerve!" As she screeched, Bulma lifted the machine rifle and emptied the full clip.

The elderly master and his student jumped out of their slumber. While the two ran around, panicking, Bulma lowered the rifle and glared at them. Once the two noticed it was over, they dropped on the floor, broad awake.

After he released a weighty sigh, the young martial artist got up. "Geez, wonderful morning to you too, Bulma..." The man fixed his gi and then glanced at his friend.

"It's still early in the morning, couldn't you let us sleep for a little longer?" His question only aggravated the situation, but he recognized that late.

"What!? How can you even sleep knowing that - that demon is still out there, roaming the earth doing who knows what!?" Cold sweat slid across her soft skin as the appearance of the Saiyan flashed before her blue eyes.

Bulma shook her head and continued. "Not to mention, Piccolo took Gohan out of our hands! That poor child, who knows what'll that freak do to him... Ah, I can't even imagine!" She dumped the rifle on the table and sat on the near chair.

The young martial artist didn't answer. He didn't want to think about it, but she was right. They let Piccolo take Goku's son without even trying to fight. The fear overwhelmed, especially after coming face to face with that ruthless Saiyan. The man clutched his hand, blaming himself for being so weak and such a wimp.

Noticing how the tension in the room was heavy, the old man spoke. "Now, now, not all is bad as it looks... Goku's brother was in a terrible condition, I'm positive the guy won't be able to do a thing for a while. And if he recovers, we'll have Goku with us by that time." As he said, the old master stroked his beard and moved to the kitchen.

"Okay, but what about Gohan?"

There was no feedback from the old man as he poured some coffee into his mug. He savored the warm beverage before answering the question.

"I had in mind to gather Yamcha and everyone else and go save the little boy, but... I think Piccolo took Gohan on purpose." Roshi shifted his eyes towards the two and added another thing.

"Besides, what do you think would happen if we tried to save him?"

While his master took another sip, Krillin nervously sweat. "E-Eh, I don't want even imagine... he'd slaughter us for sure!" He shouted with a high-pitched voice.

Bulma didn't like it. All of that sounded too risky. She rose from the chair and took off the cloak. "If that's the case, we can at least gather Yamcha and the others so we can find the dragon balls faster! That way, we'll have Goku back in a day or two!" The blue-haired woman was already on the phone, trying to get the scar-faced warrior when she and the others heard a bell.

"Huh? Just who might that be?"

Krillin took it upon himself to check it out. As he approached the doors, he could hear somebody yell, but he couldn't recognize the voice. The young warrior opened the door and raised an eyebrow in wonder after seeing a fat man with long black hair.

There was a moment of silence between the two until Krillin spoke first. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? Yeah, aren't you the guy who lives with Korin!? What was your name again?" He tried to remember but the name never came, however, it didn't seem like Krillin noticed that he irritated the samurai.

"It's Yajirobe, ya idiot!" The man shouted his name in anger but quickly calmed down.

"Anyway, what's with this stupid place? Who puts a house in the middle of nowhere? If Korin told me it was this far away, I would never come here." He finished his sentence with a snort as he crossed his arms.

Krillin blinked for a moment, confused. "Eh? What would Korin want from us?" The bald warrior was curious to know why would Korin sent this guy all the way here.

Roshi and Bulma who were right behind him wondered the same thing.

Before he said anything else, Yajirobe yawned. "That cat's aware of the whole situation... So you, that Yamcha guy, Tenshi or whatever his name is and Chiaotzu need to get over there now!" The others seemed taken aback by how serious he suddenly got.

"It seems like all of us will get special training from Kami... I'm in on this too!" With that being said, Yajirobe turned around and slowly walked to his car, not caring for the shocked faces.

The short martial artist shook his head and took a step outside the house. "W-Wait! Kami will train all of us!? Right now!?" His loud voice echoed through the small island.

Krillin couldn't believe that he and the others would train under Kami.

Yajirobe didn't say a word. The guy minded his own business until he reached the car. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot... Don't use the dragon balls to bring Goku back to life until the enemies are here." Yajirobe adjusted himself in the seat and was just to turn on the car when Bulma asked him why not.

"Something about training in the otherworld, who knows... see ya!" Without even trying to explain anything more, Yajirobe left the island.

Krillin and the others didn't know what to say or think. They wondered what was going on when they heard something. A car was heading in their directions. First, they thought it was Yajirobe, coming back to say some other thing, however, they soon realized it was the wife of Son Goku. The three paled when they realized they still had to bring the news to Chi-Chi.

**_00oo00_**

Clouds, there was nothing but golden clouds on this endless road. He didn't know for how long he ran, but it did not seem like he made any progress at all. Sweat rolled over his cheeks as he pushed forward, hoping he would reach the place soon. What worried him the most was time. Just how much time he had before the Saiyans arrived and harmed innocent people? The thought of that horrified him. Just the feeling of him doing nothing to prevent that hurt and angered him.

He closed his hands tightly and added more speed. "I need to hurry! There's no time to take any breaks!" Goku released a grunt as he leaned his head forward. The young man jumped and tried to reach the place faster that way.

As he was in the air, an image of a man popped inside his head. For a moment, he almost lost his footing, but Goku managed to not fall beneath the clouds.

_"I'm not sure Piccolo and the others could stop him without my help... I hope nothing bad will happen while I'm here."_ The young martial artist shook his head and tried not to think about it and focus on his current aim to reach King Kai's place.

**_00oo00_**

Dark clouds engulfed the skies above the thick forest. Fierce lighting which scared off even the most dangerous beasts and animals occasionally illuminated the sky. Besides the thunder growling through the sky, the rain that poured down from the dark clouds was strong. The sound of rain hitting the leaves and the ground slowly woke up a man who was lying inside the small cave.

He struggled to open his eyes. The branches and leaves covered his naked body while the broken armor was on the ground. The sweat slid across his entire body as he twitched in pain. Most of his wounds, the heaviest ones, he lubricated with green mushy ooze. The color of his face was red and burning up. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it but endure it. For a moment, he opened his left eye and glanced around. Even injured, and with a fever, he was on the lookout for any threat. They engraved it into him since he was a child.

Seeing how everything was fine and realizing nobody would dare to be outside under such a storm, the warrior closed his eye. Before he fell asleep, he listened to the rain. He could not deny that he felt relaxed at that moment, despite the pain and fever. It wasn't anything new; he was used to this. He was a Saiyan warrior and this fever would disappear the next day. The man tucked himself under the branches and leaves, slowly trying to fall asleep while he curled his tail tightly around the waist.

The sun was up, piercing through the scattered clouds. Puddles were all that remained after the storm. The small remaining drops fell from the leaves as the weak breeze passed across the place. Once the sun graced the jungle, its residents wandered around, hunting for food. Such was the case with a wild tiger who tried to overpower the huge boar. The two animals growled, bared its fangs at each other, ready to clash until their noses caught a scent. Their heads simultaneously moved to the left and remained like that until something pushed the branches away.

A man wearing nothing but black briefs stood on the edge of a small cliff as he eyed the animals. His long spiky hair danced on the weak wind as he glared at his prey. The wild animals growled at him, but his frown was enough to scare the beasts. His intense glare forced even the huge boar to retreat, leaving the tiger alone. Seeing how the boar escaped, the Saiyan released an annoyed hiss. Before the same could happen with the tiger, he jumped so he could catch something to eat.

The prideful tiger fought back against fear. With a ferocious roar, the tiger dashed toward the man and jumped at him with sharp claws and deadly fangs. With only one hand, the warrior caught the tiger by the neck and smashed him against the rocky ground. The beast was out cold, and the Saiyan easily ended its life. However, even doing something so simple as catching food required a lot of him.

"Damn it, just walking around let alone fighting hurts like hell..." He lowered himself on his knees and tried to catch a breath.

"I can't believe I sustained so much damage fighting a bunch of weaklings!" It frustrated him, thinking and reminiscing about how he failed and humiliated himself.

The man wanted nothing more than to even the score, murder the green bastard, but he knew there was no point. Especially not now, since they were coming here to kill them all and yes, even him. He still couldn't believe it, no, he could but try to fool himself. It was only a matter of time before Vegeta got rid of him, but he tried to stay useful and out of his way. So, what was even the point of looking for that green man when all of them would eventually die?

Raditz released a sigh and slowly rose from the ground. He grabbed the tiger's legs and dragged it back to his cave. As he walked through the jungle, the Saiyan picked some berries and fruits on his way. He knew he needed a lot of food and quality nutrients if he thought of recovering as fast as possible. On his way to the cave, he seemed lost in thoughts. He was lamenting repeatedly about the battle and his brother's last words. Something was bothering him, and it annoyed the hell out of him. He tossed those thoughts aside once he realized he was back.

The meat of the wild tiger was roasting above the fire. While his food was cooking, the Saiyan tried to inspect the wound on his face. The energy beam from the green man damaged him more than he initially thought. He could feel and tell it would leave a mark on his face, but what was more concerning to him was his eyesight. Ever since that day, he had a hard time opening his eye. Even if he forcefully opened it, he didn't see well through it. Raditz released a loud curse as he kicked the nearby rock. He knew if they put him inside a healing tank, his eye and all injuries would heal without a problem.

Realizing he could do nothing about his eye, Raditz left it alone and stared at the flames. "_Teh, what a joke! To think this would be my peak, the highest thing I could accomplish!"_ His face twisted into a scowl as he thought about his situation and place he was in.

_"Beaten by a brain-damaged moron, a green slug and child... how pathetic!"_ He closed his fist so tight that it slowly bled.

An image of his dying brother flashed before his eye. The last words of his younger sibling continued to echo inside his mind. He could not understand it, no matter how much he tried. How could a man, a Saiyan function that way, it made no sense to him at all! Even after he tried to kill all of them, Kakarot still didn't want to kill him? It was just crazy and unlike for a Saiyan!

He felt disgusted to even think about it. The more he thought about his dead brother, the more irritated he got. Just who did Kakarot think he was? As if he needed pity or some kind of approval from him of all people. There was nothing he wanted from him, a brain-damaged Saiyan who cut its tail and befriended the lower species., the man denied their connection all the time so why was Kakarot constantly on his mind?

Raditz released an annoyed growl as he smacked his left cheek. _"Damn you Kakarot, disappear from my head already!"_ He smacked his face once again and shook the head.

_"I should try to figure out how to leave this stupid rock instead of thinking about the dead... If I don't find a way out of here, I'll be dead in a year!"_ Sweat rolled down his forehead as he thought of his former comrades.

The problem was, they destroyed his space pod. From what he saw, the technology on this planet was poor. He thought of maybe using his brother's space pod, but his remote controller broke during the battle. There was no way out. Trapped until his executioners arrived. His whole body was shaking in frustration, anger and most of all, fear.

There was no negotiating with Vegeta. Once he said something, that was it, over. No matter what he did, even if he purged the whole planet and found the magical orbs for the man, his head would still roll on the floor. After so many years spent together, he knew the man too well, especially his temper and strength. There was no doubt in his mind, he knew Vegeta probably got even stronger since he left them. He was just an ant compared to the elite warrior. And yet, the earthlings would revive Kakarot. As if a third-class Saiyan with a measly power level could grow strong, as if not stronger than an elite!

"Idiots, they'll be dead in five minutes..." He spoke quietly as he tore the tiger's leg and ate.

_"They'll revive Kakarot only to let him die twice, hilarious! No matter how much they try, there's no escaping death... not this time."_ As he swallowed the meat, Raditz knew that also included him. He might have fooled death once, but not a second time.

Only a couple minutes later and all that remained of the tiger were its bones. The Saiyan dragged his injured body toward the cave. He was about to enter and take some rest when the ground under his boots shook. It was a very strong tremor, too much for the man in his state to handle. He needed to grab hold of something, but he couldn't. Raditz could hear and see something falling from above. His left eye was wide open when he saw rocks falling. The Saiyan gritted his teeth and in the last second jumped away.

He landed with his back against the ground and cried out. His body was too fragile at the moment, and even something so simple hurt. He cursed loudly while the pebbles hit his face and body. The tremor lasted for several minutes. Once it was over, and the dust settled down, the Saiyan slowly forced himself on his feet. He breathed laboriously as he looked in the cave's way.

The rocks blocked the entrance to the cave. He approached it and tossed the boulders away. Even with his armor broken, he still needed something to wear, and his scouter was there. Slowly, he made way until the rocks collapsed, almost crushing him. Raditz released a loud snarl and punched the ground. He once again reached forward and just when he removed a rock, he saw something. A shiny orange ball with red stars engraved on it caught his attention.


	3. Chapter 03

A loud cry rang through the desolate wasteland. It was the voice of a weeping child. The little boy was sobbing and asking for help, but sadly, he was on his own. The boy wailed while stuck on top of a mountain, not even knowing how he got up there. The only thing he knew was that his father died. And that he needed to grow stronger. He didn't want to admit his dad died; he did not want to be here. As the sun sank, the more he felt lonely and anxious. He was hungry; he wanted to eat a nice meal made by his mother. Tears dropped on the ground as he craved for his parents to find him and get him out of here.

As the wind passed over the place, the colder it seemed to be. The boy was leaning against a small rock, curled like a ball as he wept. It was cold, scary, and he was hungry. Even if he tried to, there was no way going down. It was just too high and scary. He didn't even know how he got up here. After the terrifying green man dropped him here, a dinosaur chased him. He thought the big dinosaur would eat him, but somehow he ended up here. Ever since then, he didn't know what to do.

"Mommy, daddy..."

His eyes closed as he thought being embraced by his parents. The boy was practically asleep, dreaming about his warm home when he overheard something.

"Huh? W-What was that!?" His eyes were wide open out of fear.

He glanced left and right until he saw something. "Apples? How did they get up here?" He wondered about that as he held both apples and drifted away from the edge.

The little boy stared at them, puzzled about it until his belly rumbled. "Eh, it doesn't matter!" He shook his head and bit the red fruit.

He was merely a few bites in when he stopped. Tears started sliding down his pudgy cheeks. Finally, he was eating even though it was only two sour apples. It was something at least, and the boy was at ease for now. Without even noticing, he fell asleep right after he ate the last apple. His little body rested under the black sky. As the clouds drifted, it was easier for the bright moonlight to reach the young half-Saiyan.

The boy wasn't even aware someone was watching over him. Not so far away, Piccolo floated in the air.

"Tch, that spoiled brat is finally sleeping... I wonder if I'm wasting my time looking over him. Perhaps I should try to teach him martial arts and ki control?"

The reincarnation of the demon king thought of that for several minutes until he spotted the boy move.

"That brat, what's he doing now!?"

Piccolo observed the boy with one eye. Something wasn't right. The boy was just standing at the edge of a cliff and staring at something. He wondered what was going on until a moonlight graced his face. Piccolo gazed up and saw a bright full moon. He blinked a few times as he stared at the big moon, feeling as if he was missing something. That was the case until he felt a weird sensation coming from the boy. It was at that moment when Piccolo remembered something important, however; it was too late.

With a mighty roar, the boy's clothes ripped apart. Second, by the second, the boy's body grew in size as the dark fur covered his body. The mountain collapsed under the pressure, but that didn't seem to bother the boy. His eyes flashed and remained red as he lifted both fists and unleashed a ferocious growl. The beast began smashing its gigantic fists against the mountains, destroying everything in his path.

The sight of it sent shivers down Piccolo's spine. Now he understood why the Saiyans were so feared and dangerous.

"U-Unbelievable, so this is the secret of the Saiyan might..." Sweat rolled over his temple as he stared at the beast in front.

The man closed his hands tightly and flew toward the transformed boy. "Damn it, if this keeps going on, he'll destroy the entire world before the Saiyans arrive!" He avoided the scattered rocks as he approached the beast.

He was floating above the ape's shoulder when he yelled. "Gohan, stop! Take control of..." Before he could finish, it forced him to fly away.

He barely avoided the ape's big hand. He spun in the air until he landed on a small mountain several meters away from Gohan.

_"It's no use! He's unaware of what he's doing... At this rate, there won't be anything for me to rule over! How can I stop him!?"_ His face twisted in anger as he watched the beast blast the ground and mountains.

"Wait! There is a way!" It didn't take too long for Piccolo to realize what to do.

He shifted his black eyes to the moon and bent a little. Piccolo lifted his hand and yelled. He knew from the conversation Raditz had with Goku that there was a way to stop the transformation.

_"The full moon, all I need to do is destroy the moon..."_ As the sparks flashed around his entire arm, Piccolo closed his hand and fired a ki blast with a shout.

The ki blast reduced the moon to nothing but dust. Wasting no time, Piccolo glanced at the ape only to see it shrinking. By the time he landed, the boy was lying naked on the ground. Piccolo stood by the boy, staring at his sleeping form until he gazed at the tail. He took hold of the tail and pulled it out. There wasn't even a slight noise from the boy.

He threw the tail away and pointed an index finger at the little half-breed. "Without the moon, there's no need for your tail and its weakness. I guess your little rampage proved useful to us. With no moon around, those Saiyans won't be able to transform during the battle." His finger glowed as he continued to speak.

"I guess you deserve a reward for that, a pair of clothes and a sword to defend yourself should be enough. Ha!" The beam surrounded the boy and slowly fainted away.

Once done, Piccolo turned around, his cape dancing on the wind as he walked away. "Humph, this is the last time I'll help you. From now on, you're on your own." With that being said, the man flew in the sky and disappeared.

**_00oo00_**

High above the clouds, the earth's strongest warriors were in the middle of their training. It was tough, but each one of them knew what was at stake. If they were not ready, all people on planet Earth would die. Their tired voices echoed across the holy ground as they kept pushing past their limits. Sweat and blood dripped on the floor as they fought one another. Once their spar was over, they dropped on the floor and started doing push-ups and other exercises. While they worked hard, Mr. Popo, the genie and Kami's only assistant, observed the warriors. The man stoically watched the warriors until a figure emerged from the shadows.

His footsteps were soft, and the warriors didn't seem to notice his presence at all.

"Hm, there is a lot they yet need to learn. With this pace, they will never be ready to face the Saiyans. Mr. Popo, prepare the weighted clothes for them. Use the heaviest ones and allow them to use breaks only every few hours."

As he said that, Kami walked past his assistant, heading towards the edge of the lookout.

The genie confirmed it with a nod. "Yes, Kami... but there seems something bothering you. What is it? Is it Piccolo or the Saiyan?" A drop of sweat slid down his jawline as he thought of both men.

Kami didn't answer. He was still trying to figure out that. The old man was worried about Son Goku's son and Piccolo's intentions. He was watching carefully from the edge of the lookout every day. To him, Piccolo's methods were drastic, and he would never approve something like that. However, these were dire circumstances, so he held back, for now. If Piccolo somehow raised Gohan to be a fighter, then maybe that could be helpful. Even if it was only a four-year-old boy, they needed anything that could let them survive the battle with the Saiyans.

His thoughts shifted from Piccolo and the boy to something else. The old man walked around the lookout until he suddenly halted. He glanced down, almost as if he saw everything that was going on Earth. The grip around his staff was stronger as he searched for the Saiyan. From what he could tell, the brother of Son Goku was still healing. Sweat rolled over his wrinkled cheeks as he wondered what could happen once the dangerous Saiyan nurses its wounds. The old man doubted Goku's decision. It was a dangerous and terrifying gamble. He hoped Goku's last words at least made some impact and put a crack on the Saiyan's tough shell. With everything going on, the only thing he could do is to guide and train the young warriors. At least, before his time comes to leave this beautiful world, he would try to help them protect their home.

Kami closed his eyes and turned around, ready to give some advice to the warriors when he felt something. He turned his body around, and once again looked down. Fear and curiosity prevented him from joining the others because something was about to happen.

**_00oo00_**

A yellow aircraft pierced through the white clouds as it moved forward. The weather was fine and stable, perfect for their mission. They were searching for the dragon balls for a few days and finally, only one ball remained. Bulma, who was piloting the aircraft, pushed the controls down and forced the vehicle to descend. The old master, a talking pig, and a floating cat accompanied her. While Oolong was against giving any help, the other two didn't say a word against it. With some force, they dragged the pig so even he could help. The blue-haired scientist cracked a little smile as she heard the two shape-shifters argue. However, her attention shifted to Master Roshi.

"According to the dragon radar, the last dragon ball should be around here somewhere... Bulma, try to find a safe and clean place to land."

She responded with a simple nod and moved her blue eyes ahead. It was tough to find a place to land. There was nothing but tall trees and mountains. They circulated above the jungle for almost thirty minutes, trying to find at least a small patch with no trees. It annoyed her, but thanks to the old man's good observation, they found a small place to land.

The engine died out and everyone jumped out of the vehicle. While the pig and the cat admired the place, master Roshi stared at the dragon radar. Once she capsulized the aircraft, Bulma reached the others and tried to form a plan.

While she put the small capsule inside her pocket, Bulma glanced at the dragon radar in the old man's hands.

"I think we should separate and spread out. Form two teams so we can cover more ground." She took out the other radar and looked at it.

"Yeah, this time I agree! I don't want to be chased by a bunch of hungry people with spears again! No, sir!" The loud voice came from the terrified Oolong. "This time I'm going with the old man... at least I'll be safer with him!" As much as he wanted to go with Bulma and stalk from behind, he was more concerned about his life.

Upon hearing this, the floating cat released a disappointing sigh. "Ahh, you're such a coward Oolong. I'm sure there was some good reason they chased after you." Puar shot a suspicious glare at the pig, who immediately turned around and yelled.

While the two were arguing, master Roshi considered Bulma's idea. "Fine, but don't stray too far from us. In this jungle, there's bound to be several dangerous animals and ferocious beasts. Stay close so we can hear you if something happens." He glanced at Bulma, who only smiled and agreed.

"All right then, let's find the last dragon ball! Puar, let's go this way."

It was hot. They were inside the jungle for only a few minutes, and she was already sweating. She had her jacket tied around her waist, but it wasn't helping at all. Sweat slid down her neck as she and Puar walked through some thick bushes and branches. Thankfully, Puar would shape-shift into a pair of giant scissors and cut everything in their path, but the blazing sun and humidity didn't help at all. The only thing she knew at the moment was that she needed a rest.

She found a small stone and sat. "Puar, let's take a little break... It's just too hot in here and I didn't even think of bringing any water with me." Bulma almost slapped herself for not thinking in advance.

She was so caught up in the moment of hunting the dragon balls like in the old days that she forgot about primary things.

Puar just smiled and reverted to his normal form. "Sure, I'm okay with that. I need a little break as well after transforming so many times." He landed on the soft grass and released a tired breath.

"I wonder what Yamcha and the others are doing right now... Do you think they'll be strong enough to defeat the Saiyans?" After what he heard about Goku's brother, he was terrified of the incoming threat.

Bulma hesitated to answer the question. She was scared as well and didn't want to think about it. Especially after witnessing the brute force and savageness of Raditz. That man horrified her. He was nothing like Goku. While one was kind and with a good heart, the other was the exact opposite. She was glad Goku hit his head and forgot about his heritage. It was for the better. Just who would want to be a part of something so evil. The thought of that monster living here on their planet horrified her. Who knew where he was or doing at this very moment, but she was glad he was far away from her.

Even though she was afraid, she knew everything would be all right. "I know it's scary at the moment, but Yamcha and the others are training hard to get stronger so they can protect us and beat those monsters... And don't forget Goku's training too! After his special training, I'm sure he'll whoop those guys so bad they'll cry for mercy!" Bulma closed her fist and punched the air as she smiled.

Puar's expression and mood immediately changed. "Yeah, you're right, Bulma! Those guys won't know what hit them!" The shape-shifting cat was suddenly full of energy, which made Bulma laugh.

She covered her mouth with a hand as she watched Puar burning with vigor. "Yeah, I'm sure they will... How about we continue moving on? I think I recovered a bit." Once Puar confirmed he was good to go, Bulma rose from the stone and along with her friend continued to search for the last dragon ball.

The two wandered through high grass in search of the two-star ball. Both of them could hear Oolong and Master Roshi in the distance. It seemed like those two were talking about something funny because their laughter echoed all over the place. Bulma and Puar ignored them and continued the search. As they walked through the grass, Bulma was getting more and more irritated.

She pushed aside the tall grass while Puar was trying to cut most of it from the other side._ "It must be close by, I'm sure of it! This stupid grass is getting in the way..."_ With her eyes glued on the radar she unaware of the danger ahead.

_"Hmm, I think the dragon ball should be right here but maybe it's actually..."_ Before she could process anything, the ground under her feet trembled.

The soil beneath her boots cracked. Her eyes were wide open when she saw the ground open up. Before she could jump or call for help, Bulma fell inside the hole and disappeared. Puar who was several meters away heard something and immediately flew in that direction. Once he saw the hole and realized Bulma fell, the shape-shifter shouted her name.

"Bulma! Bulma, are you all right? Tell me you're alive, please!"

For a good minute or two, she thought her life ended here. The loud, echoing voice of her friend brought her back to reality.

"Auch, my butt hurts... oh, what's this? It seems these leaves and branches cushioned my fall." While she wondered why the leaves and branches were here, she answered to Puar.

"I'm fine! A little sore, but okay." She forced herself up, and besides the little pain, everything seemed to be alright with her.

Now that she was down here, Bulma wondered where she was. It looked like a cave. She could see a source of light coming from the left side. Climbing up was out of the question, so the only way was to follow the light. She picked up the radar from the ground and walked out of this cave on her own. However, the beeping sound of the radar seemed to be louder. She glanced at the screen and it looked like the ball was only a couple of meters away from her location.

As she adjusted the jacket around her waist, she called her friend. "Puar! Call Roshi and Oolong! The last dragon ball is close to me! I'll go ahead, you just come after me!" Bulma didn't even let Puar object because she was already gone.

The light grew stronger. She was so close, and yet something was bothering her. The whole cave seemed unstable, and that made her worry. It forced her to push the stone away which almost made her faint. Once was out of the way, she could see the exit. The smile never left her face when she walked out of the cave. She took a deep breath and shortly after exhaled. Even though it was only for a few minutes, she was glad that she was out.

_"Great! Now, I think the dragon ball should be..."_ She looked around and back on the screen until a big smile appeared on her face. "Here! I found it! The two-star dragon ball!" Bulma couldn't stop herself from yelling with joy.

It was just like when they were younger and spent days searching for the magical orbs. "Now that we have all seven of them, we can wish Goku back when the time comes! I can't wait to see him again!" She lowered her arms and glanced at the shiny orb.

Now that this was over, all she had to do was wait for Roshi and the others. It was better to stay put and let them follow the signal. Since all she needed to do is wait, Bulma found a nice place to sit and rest. She looked around and saw something strange. She approached the small stone and what seemed to be a man-made fireplace.

The gears in her head turned. "Hm, this looks like a human made it. Just who in their right mind would camp in this place? Maybe some hunters?" She placed a hand under her chin as she tried to figure that one out.

"Well, who cares anyway! I'm sure they're already gone… Besides, like they would mind a beautiful, smart woman relaxing here." Her laugh echoed through the place while she was unaware of the presence behind.

Bulma didn't realize somebody was behind her until she heard a noise. She turned around thinking it was Oolong and the others, however; the truth was something else. Her eyes were wide open, and her face turned blue. She couldn't move. Fear and terror froze her entire body. The dragon ball and the radar fell from her hands as the tall man approached her, sending shivers down her spine with his intense glare.

Bulma wasn't able to say a word before she fell on the ground. Just what were the chances of him being here? And why was he here in the first place? What would he do to her now? Kill or maybe torture her? Perhaps do something even worse? She could barely breathe. In his mere presence, she felt so tiny, like an ant. Suddenly, she sensed his hand and firm grip. He pushed her close to him by holding her shirt.

"I know you! You're one of Kakarot's companions! Yes, you were there, weren't you? On that small island, almost a week ago!" His loud and angry voice scared her, and the strong grip hurt.

"What are you doing here, woman!? Maybe you're spying on me for Kakarot! Hn, where's that fool anyway... I'm sure you revived the idiot, so speak!" The Saiyan shook her harshly, which hurt even more.

She didn't know what to do. Tears left her eyes. "Let go of me, you freak! I don't know what you're talking about! We didn't revive Goku yet!" Bulma closed her eyes and looked away, scared to think about what he could do next.

Raditz observed her face and motion. It didn't seem like she was lying, and that annoyed him. "Tch, so am I to believe you just passed through this place? Tell me, why are you here... speak or else!" He moved his hand away from the shirt only to grab her under the jaw.

Bulma didn't want to tell him, but she was too afraid. "T-There was a dragon ball here! You had one without even knowing... it's there, on the ground! I swear, I'm not lying!" Now she said it, and it was over. She was sure he would kill her now that he got what he wanted.

The long-haired Saiyan narrowed his eyes and stared at her for two seconds before tossing her on the ground.

"So, this little shiny orb can grant any wish you desire... and you morons will waste it on Kakarot? Haha, hilarious!" Raditz laughed as he stared at the dragon ball.

Meanwhile, Bulma was trying to figure out how she was still alive. However, his words angered her, and she wasn't someone who kept her temper in check.

"Don't talk like that about Goku! Unlike you, he is a kind and honest person! Just you wait! Once he gets back from his special training, he will beat you and those Saiyans!" Bulma didn't even realize what she was saying until it was too late.

His fierce glare forced her to cover her mouth and put some distance. "Special training? I didn't know you're allowed to train and get stronger once you cross the afterlife... Well, even if what you're saying is true, there is no way for Kakarot, a lowly third-class Saiyan, to beat an elite warrior like Vegeta. It would be better for Kakarot to stay dead." He dropped the wish grating orb and picked up an apple from the ground.

As she watched him eat the fruit, Bulma closed her hands tightly and once again opened her mouth. "It won't be just Goku! There are other fighters who are training as we speak with an important person! I-I'm sure once they're done with their training... all of them will be ready to beat your friends!" Little did she know, her words only riled up the Saiyan.

Bulma didn't even realize what happened until he pinned her against the ground. "Don't you dare call them that ever again! We might have been comrades at one point, but that's that! Friends... bah, as if a Saiyan warrior needs such a worthless thing!" His tail lashed behind his back as he yelled into her ears.

Shortly after, he backed away and rose from the ground. He secured his tail around the waist and sat down.

"Humph, stupid earthlings... no wonder you're so weak. Maybe I should just get the dragon balls and wish for a space pod or something." The Saiyan spoke between the bites as he stared at the magical orb on the ground.

"For someone who prides himself to be a warrior, isn't that a coward's way out? You say Goku's an idiot, maybe so, but he seems to be braver than you at least."

The voice forced Raditz to turn around. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw an old man, a pig, and a floating cat.

"Old man, do you wish to die?" He stared at the old man until he realized something. "I see... you were there when Kakarot died." This little reunion was quickly starting to annoy the Saiyan.

Raditz rose and turned toward the old master. "I'm a warrior, but I'm not a fool who wants to die. Even if Kakarot has a full year of special training, there's no way for a third-class to surpass an elite with a royal bloodline! None, do you understand me!?" Their stupid and naïve thinking was getting on his nerves.

"Royal bloodline? You mean that Vegeta guy is a king or maybe a prince?"

While they lost Bulma in her fantasy, Roshi remained calm. "So, we have a year to prepare... Good, at least we don't have to worry about time anymore." The old man released a sigh and slowly approached the tall Saiyan.

"I don't trust you, but I think your battle experience and strength could help us. Why don't you form an alliance with us and together we try to defeat them?" Roshi stopped in front of Bulma and helped her stand up.

The Saiyan couldn't believe what the earthling was saying. "Old man, just how many times do I need to repeat myself! Nobody can defeat them, they're just so... strong!" He clenched his teeth out of anger and despair. Unlike this naïve fool, he knew too well the power of his former comrades.

"Brute strength doesn't mean everything. With a proper set of skills and a polished fighting style, everything is possible." Roshi shifted around and removed his sunglasses.

"I'm willing to teach you everything I know, just like your younger brother if you agree to fight on our side. There's a lot you don't know and much to learn." The old master's expression was deadly serious as he glared at the younger man.

Surprise took Raditz. While he tried to form some words, Bulma and the others protested. He just couldn't understand them at all. Were they blind and so naïve that they really believed Kakarot could beat Vegeta and Nappa after one year of training? Ridiculous, it was impossible. And yet, they held so much faith in Kakarot. His fists shook as he was getting more and more frustrated until he heard the old man.

"Calm down, I know he's a dangerous guy and I don't trust him either but it was Goku's dying wish to let him live. It might be a long road ahead, but maybe he could change, well, at least Goku thinks."

His left eye twitched when he heard that. Once again, his brother's last words echoed inside his mind. Why couldn't he push those thoughts and lock them away with all unnecessary things? Why was Kakarot the one who wanted him to live? Nobody said something like that to him, most if not all people he knew wished for his death. And yet, Kakarot wanted the opposite. He didn't know what to think, he only knew he needed an answer.

The Saiyan relaxed his fists and finally decided. "Fine, you have a deal, old man. I'll stick around you, but remember... if I gain nothing from you, you'll die a slow and painful death!" His glare made Bulma, and everyone except Roshi, sweat in fear.

The Saiyan moved away from them and picked up his broken armor and scouter. Maybe there was some other way, but at this moment there was nothing he could think of. Training under the old man and learning new skills could be good, but he doubted that would be enough to defeat Vegeta or Nappa. However, he would stick around and wait until they revived his brother. He wanted to hear the answer directly from Kakarot's mouth.


	4. Chapter 04

_"And now, push your body up and down! C'mon everybody, stretch those muscles!"_

The voice and the slender figure from the other side of the screen made him enthusiastic. "Haha, yeah stretch it, baby!" The elderly master yelled happily while he squatted in front of his tv.

His nostrils were wide open as he gawked at the exercise program. "Ahh, that's it, cameraman! Zoom more!" He smashed his old face against the screen and hugged the entire tv.

While the old master was giggling and drooling over the television, the Saiyan couldn't believe what he was looking at. He woke up five minutes ago only to walk down on this. It was annoying him. He spent years roaming through space and exploring planets, but he never saw an old person as perverted as this one. Now he understood why the blue-haired girl was constantly at least several steps away from the old man and hardly visited. Well, he was also at fault here, but that made him content. He didn't require unnecessary company, especially from some fragile earthling woman. Unlike his younger brother, he had no intention to settle down.

He still had trouble getting along with this old man. The old fool was only watching the tv or reading some adult magazines. It didn't help that the old man refused to train him until they healed his injuries. He cursed this backwater planet several times. As he presumed, their technology was poor and nothing like the one in space. If they had the heal tanks like the ones in the space stations, it would heal him in merely two hours. A low, annoyed growl escaped from his throat as he put a glass of water on the table.

The Saiyan tied an orange sash around the purple pants while his tail swayed behind the back. After he adjusted the sash, the man turned around and ignored the shirt. As always, it felt weird without his combat armor. His broken armor wasn't even here because he gave it to that blue-haired woman. Even though he doubted it at first, it seemed like the woman was some kind of scientist and the armor's material fascinated her. He reluctantly gave it to her. However, it turned out his doubt of her genius offended her, so she even dared to yell and say she would make a better one.

Upon recalling that, he let out a chuckle. He was sure the woman wouldn't be able to imitate or rebuild the armor; it was just out of her league. His eyes shifted to his red armbands. He grabbed both of them and put each around his muscular arms. His overlong hair swung as he turned to the old man and approached the couch that separated them.

"Old man, I'll catch something to eat. I'll be back in half an hour… By then you better be over with your disgusting morning ritual!"

Raditz's bitter tone didn't seem to bother the martial arts master. The long-haired Saiyan released a faint hiss as he walked out of the house.

He continued to giggle until he heard the loud slam. "That guy needs to learn how to relax and enjoy himself. There's more to it than just fighting." The seriousness in his face lasted for only ten seconds because he snickered.

The sun shined upon a large island, but the long-haired man was already deep within its core. The Saiyan leaped above a ravine as he chased a dinosaur. While the poor animal was roaring and crying for help, the man grinned as he caught his prey by the tail. He lifted the heavy beast only to slam it a few times against the rocks. Once the animal was out, Raditz pointed his index finger at the dinosaur's neck and cut through it with an energy beam. With the head gone, the Saiyan repeated the same thing with arms and legs. The man lifted the body and flew back to his place.

While the meat was roasting above the hot flames, the Saiyan was doing some workout. First, he started with ten thousand pull-ups. Afterward, he did ten thousand sit-ups. Now, he was on his way to ten thousand push-ups. The sweat slid down his jawline and hung from the chin until the drops fell on the ground. A month passed since his battle with Kakarot and the green man whose name was Piccolo. His wounds from that battle were almost non-existent. However, a small scar remained near his eye. It was little, but he hated it because it was a reminder of his lost battle and humiliation.

"Ten thousand!"

Once he reached the number, he pushed himself on his feet and dusted off the hands. The Saiyan approached the fireplace he made and sat on a nearby stone. He put both hands on the beast and tore it apart. The man chewed big chunks of meat with no problem. It was probably his favorite animal to hunt and eat. Unlike some other creatures he encountered on other planets, the ones here were very good to eat. He was tearing everything until nothing but bones remained.

It satisfied him. His stomach was full, and training warmed his body. "That old fool better be ready. I'm done wasting my time doing nothing but light workout." The Saiyan didn't want to waste the little time he had.

The tall warrior soared across the blue sky. A long time passed since he felt so relaxed while staying on a different planet. Unlike other planets he visited, this was the only one that gave a similar vibe/sensation to his homeworld. Ever since his planet exploded, he never felt at ease. He didn't know how it was possible, but this planet was giving him that kind of feeling. For a moment, he reminisced about his past, about his home and parents, but Raditz swiftly tossed those useless thoughts away. He looked down and descended once he saw the house.

His black boots barely touched the ground when he noticed the old man sitting on a rock and smoking through a pipe.

"Humph, it seems like you can pay attention to something other than women... and here I thought I would need to force my hand." Raditz released a low chuckle as he approached the old man.

Roshi didn't bother to answer until he exhaled the smoke. "Well, it wasn't too hard thanks to you. I could feel your ki all the time. You have no control over it... which makes you an easy target for your opponents." The old master smirked when his eyes caught the Saiyan's reaction.

"Old man, what do you mean? How were you able to locate and follow my movements when you don't even have a scouter!?" He raised the tone of his voice, but the old man seemed unfazed by it.

It angered him, but then he stopped. "Wait for a second! If I remember correctly, Kakarot and that slug could raise and manipulate their energy at will, thus make their attacks stronger. He also seemed able to know my position without a scouter. That's it, isn't it?" The Saiyan moved his eyes back to the old man.

Now that would give him some advantage in battle. Unlike before, he could track his enemies with his mind and hide from them. Lowering his energy to an untraceable level would give him an upper hand in battle. Something like that and the ability to manipulate his energy was very interesting and needed for survival. However, learning that wouldn't be enough to beat Nappa, let alone Vegeta.

While he squeezed his hand, Raditz spoke again. "I'm rather interested to learn such a technique, but that won't strengthen me! Just hiding and controlling my energy won't be enough to put a single dent on their armors! I need real training!" He wanted to grab the old man, but much to his surprise, the martial artist jumped away.

Master Roshi gracefully landed several meters away and resumed smoking. "See, you're so easy to read. We'll get to that part, don't worry. First, you'll learn how to control your ki and especially that anger inside of you. Meditation could do you some good." The old man gently tapped the edge of the pipe so the ash could fall out.

"Once you're capable of feeling everything around you without your eyes and that little gadget, I'll start teaching you some of my favorites techniques... not even your brother knows all of them." He smirked once again when he saw Raditz's expression.

It surprised him when he saw the old man leap away so easily and dodge his grasp. However, what the old man just said shocked him.

"You're willing to teach me techniques not even Kakarot knows? Why? Why would you do such a foolish thing? How can you be sure I won't turn on you and kill once we're done?" Raditz narrowed his eyes and glared at the old man while he waited for an answer.

The bald Turtle Hermit turned around and tried to light the pipe. "It may be foolish, you may even try to kill me after we're done, but if Goku will give you a chance, then so will I." He could finally turn it on and take a long inhale.

"Hm, maybe Goku's foolishness and naivety passed on me. Only time will tell..." Roshi glanced at the clear sky and exhaled while wondering how his former student was doing.

**_00oo00_**

Drops of sweat fell from his face as he kept running across the Snake Way. He didn't know for how much longer he could run. That he couldn't tell how much time passed or how everyone on Earth was doing, worried him. Son Goku tried not to think about it. He was sure Kami would make a telepathic link with him if there was trouble. At least he hoped the wise old man would do that. However, it seemed like his long journey across the Snake Way was about to end.

There was no strength left in him anymore. "Yesh! I-I can't move anymore, I need a little break!" Much against his wishes, he dropped on the ground and rested on his back.

"Just how much longer do I need to run? Where's the end of this road..." He was losing all hope when he noticed a small round thing high in the sky.

It looked so weird that he immediately pushed himself into a sitting position. He placed a hand above his eyebrow and focused. For a moment he thought it was only an illusion, but there was a small planet floating over the purple sky. Goku blinked in confusion, wondering what that thing was doing over there until he lowered his head. Once he looked down and saw what was in front of him, he jumped back on his feet.

"Ah! It's the tail! I did it, I reached the end!" Out of joy he tapped the end of the tail and laughed.

Just when he was losing hope and resolve, there was the end. This pleasant discovery made him full of energy.

"There's nothing here so King Kai's place must be up there!" Goku didn't think twice and jumped with all his might.

The young man wore a big smile on his face as he observed the small planet. He could see a little house, a garage, a red car, and a few trees scattered across the planet. Goku stared at it and floated in the air until something pulled him down. He wasn't even able to fight back and resist the strong force. Before he knew it, he crashed against the ground.

Since he never experienced such a thing, he wondered what prevented him from standing. However, just as always, he wasn't the one to give up so easily. The young Saiyan forced himself up and yelled with all his might. He tried to take a step, a single step, but it was impossible. It was tough enough to stand, let alone walk around. He didn't know what to do; he was just thinking of calling the Kai when he noticed a monkey in front of him.

They stared at each other until Goku finally broke the silence. "Um, are you by any chance King Kai?" No answer.

Goku raised an eyebrow and tried to think about what to do when the monkey moved around and shouted.

_"Is that him? Maybe that's some kind of test or he's telling me to follow him?"_ Goku slapped his cheeks and fought against the force.

It didn't take long for Goku to move. It was harsh, and with each step he made, he was closer to the ground. However, he followed the monkey and yelled just as loud as him. Both of them moved through the place until they heard a cough. Goku halted to turn around and once he did, he saw a little man wearing sunglasses and some weird clothes.

"Just what are you doing?"

Goku blinked in confusion. He shifted his head from the monkey to this blue guy. "Eh, are you the great King Kai?" He still didn't have a clue who was who.

His eyes drifted to the monkey until he heard the man speak. Goku could only blink in confusion as the blue man joked around and finally revealed who he was.

"Ahh, so you're King Kai! But then who's that?" It thrilled Son Goku to meet his new master, but he also wondered why was this monkey here.

The genius gag still amazed King Kai, but as he crossed his arms, he answered to the newcomer. "That would be my pet, Bubbles. You didn't think he was me, right?" He regretted even asking that when he saw the young man's reaction.

However, what surprised him was that someone finally found his place. "So, what brings you here, Um, I don't think I got your name? Did you maybe hear how great I'm at making gags? Want me to teach you how to master it!?" The Kai held his head high as he spoke to the wild-haired man.

The surprised male dropped his shoulders and blinked a few times before answering. "Oh, my name's Son Goku but nevermind the gags, I'm here to grow stronger and learn more martial arts." Learning new jokes sounded nice and interesting, but he didn't have the leisure for that.

"I need your help, King Kai! Something terrible will happen to my home, friends, and all people of Earth if you don't teach me things! I..." Goku stopped when King Kai lifted a hand.

Goku wondered what was going on. The man seemed serious about it. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he waited for the divine entity to speak.

"I see, so that's what is going on." King Kai's voice was low and Goku wasn't able to hear him. Much to Goku's surprise, the little man turned around.

"Usually, I would ask you to tell me a joke, but I can sense you're honest about it and scared for your loved ones... I will train you, so here, come to me whenever you like!" The man swiftly spun around and assumed a fighting stance.

Hearing that made Goku delighted and relieved. "That's great King Kai, thanks!" The young Saiyan moved into a battle stance, but that was it.

"Hmm, King Kai… I would love to attack but ever since I got here I can barely move." He wanted to know why it was like that.

King Kai blinked in surprise. "Oh, right, you're from planet Earth! Well, the gravity on this planet is a lot stronger than you're used to... I would say it's about ten times stronger than on Earth." He placed both palms forward as he explained that.

Now it made sense why he could hardly move, however, he was slowly but surely getting the hang of it. Goku glanced back at the Kai when the deity continued to speak.

"It's amazing you're even able to stand. Why don't you try to jump as high as you can for me?" The request confused him for a moment, but he did what he was told.

With all the strength that he could muster, Son Goku jumped high in the purple sky. The young martial artist was in the air for only a little before crashing on the ground. However, this time he landed on his feet. While the man was lamenting how tough it was, King Kai just smiled at that.

_"To jump that high at ten times his normal gravity... this young guy has a lot of promise!"_ King Kai tried to hide his excitement as he observed Goku.

A long time passed since someone with such potential appeared on his little planet. "All right! I'll train you and have you ready for the threat coming to your world! Just tell me, how much time do we have?" He was looking forward to teaching him everything.

Goku placed a hand under his chin and thought about that. "Well, that's the problem. I don't have a clue! I wasn't able to ask when, but I only know two powerful Saiyans are coming to Earth. They aim to use the dragon balls and kill everyone on the planet. So, even if it's little, please teach me what you can!" He pleaded the deity as he closed both hands tightly.

"Saiyans, huh? You don't have luck, they're a real mess." King Kai felt sorry for the young man. He knew too well the Saiyan's reputation and their doings. "Hm, let's see where are they at the moment..." His two antennas moved forward as he tried to pinpoint their exact location.

Meanwhile, Goku remained silent and didn't want to disrupt whatever was going on. The man from Earth waited until King Kai turned.

"Yes, they're a real deal. At the current speed, they'll be on planet Earth in five months. That'll be more than enough time for you to grow stronger." He assured his new student with a warm smile as he glanced at him.

"Really? Are you…"

Once again, he stopped Goku from finishing the sentence. "I told you, don't worry. Training under me is like a few thousand years of training on Earth." His words instantly fired up his new student, who was beaming with excitement and hope.

"However, that doesn't mean you will win! Those two are strong, even stronger than me." Upon hearing that, Goku's eyes almost fell off. "That's right! So, if you want to beat them and protect your home, you need to surpass me at the very least!" His words made Goku silent.

It seemed like the young man was thinking about something, but King Kai wanted to start the training right away.

"Well, let's begin then! Your first lesson is to overcome this planet's gravity. To do so, you will focus solely on catching Bubbles!" Before he could get an answer from Goku, he yelled the monkey's name.

Goku tried his best, but the monkey was just too fast. Instead of catching the hairy animal, he would smash his face against the ground. While he tried his best to adjust and catch Bubbles, King Kai was walking around watering the flowers. Goku got to a point where he could not move anymore. He spread his arms and legs against the grass and breathed laboriously while staring at the purple sky. Sweat slid down his face while he looked around. He shifted his black pupils to the monkey, who was eating a banana only two steps away. That provoked Goku, who didn't want to lose to a monkey.

At that moment, an idea came to Goku's mind. He removed his heavy clothes and already felt better. With a big smirk on his face, he dashed at the monkey who tossed the banana and ran. Goku laughed as he chased Bubbles because it was much easier than before. He was almost there; he was about to grab the monkey when King Kai shouted his name.

The young martial artist approached the deity, wondering what he needed. "What's up, King Kai? I was just about to catch him." Goku was a little annoyed by the Kai because he was just about to catch the monkey.

"That's what you think, Goku. Bubbles's a lot faster than you give him credit..." King Kai gestured with his head to look at Bubbles.

Son Goku's eyes were wide open when he saw the monkey run at full speed. "See? Anyway, you were wearing heavy clothes all this time?" That caught King Kai's attention, and he just wanted to confirm it.

Before he answered the question, Goku cleaned his temple from the sweat. "Yeah, I did, why?" Goku wondered if that was even important, however, there was something else in his mind.

"Hmm, King Kai? Could I take a break and maybe eat something? I have eaten nothing in six months, and I'm starving!" Just then, Goku's stomach growled.

King Kai's glasses almost fell. This was the first time he heard a dead man asking for food. Since he had nothing else to do, he complied and went to his little house to cook something for his pupil.

He could only stare and trying to figure out how a person, let alone a dead one, could eat so much. This never happened before, or at least he thought so. A drop of sweat traveled across his blue cheek as he watched his student eat all the food he made. He cooked something even for himself, and this monster ate it all. What was even worse, it seemed like his cooking wasn't that good either!

"You know, you could show at least some respect..."

King Kai mumbled under his breath as he glared at Goku. However, his mood changed when he noticed a weird look on Goku's face.

"Hey, is something wrong? Don't tell me my food was that bad!" He hoped that wasn't it. King Kai was ready to prepare some hot tea when his student's voice caught his attention.

Goku didn't want to bother King Kai with that, but his thoughts troubled him. "Um, could you do me a favor, King Kai?" He glanced at the deity with a worried expression.

"Eh, sure. What is it, Goku?"

He remained silent until he finally pushed himself to speak. "Can you try to look if everything's right on Earth? The Saiyan I fought before coming here survived the battle, and I'm worried about others. Could you look with your antennas and see if he's done something bad?" This was constantly on his mind.

This surprised King Kai. He didn't expect to hear that there was a third Saiyan in the game. "Fine, I'll do it for you Goku." The look on his student's face forced him to do him a favor. He turned to the direction of planet Earth and closed his eyes.

Goku was getting nervous. If something bad happened, it would be his fault. He was the one who begged Piccolo to spear the Saiyan. Just what made him do something so dangerous? Was it because they were siblings? Or did he only want to beat him on his own, without Piccolo's help? He didn't know for sure, but as much as he hated him for taking Gohan away, a part of him believed even someone like Raditz was capable of a change if given a proper chance. It was taking too long; he wanted to know what was going on right now!

Goku was just about to call his master, but King Kai was faster. "Well, everything looks fine on planet Earth... nothing out of the ordinary." When he heard that, Goku relaxed.

The wild-haired Saiyan rose from the ground and thanked his master. "Thanks, King Kai! I owe you one for that!" He bowed with a smile and continued to giggle.

It was good news, but it made him wonder how come Raditz didn't do something evil? Well, it didn't matter now.

"Bubbles, let's go! I'll catch you this time for sure!"

Before Goku ran off, King Kai stopped him. "Wait! Goku, I want you to put on your heavy clothes and catch Bubbles. That will make this training more efficient!" He expected the little protest from Goku, but he quickly explained it.

"Look, the Saiyan's planet had the same gravity as this one! That and the fact they're born with an innate ability to fight is a natural talent which makes them deadly..."

He wanted to say more about the Saiyans and their other talents, but he never had time to finish his sentence properly.

He could understand some things, but that was more than enough. Goku closed his left hand into a fist and with determination glanced at the Kai.

"That's okay, King Kai! If they can do it, then so can I!, I'm a Saiyan too!" With nothing else to say, Goku ran to collect his heavy clothes while he left King Kai alone to process that.

_**00oo00**_

"Hyah!"

A child-like scream echoed over the deserted wasteland. Under the warm sunlight, the boy attacked his opponent. He rushed at his opponent with a right kick, but Piccolo easily blocked. Seeing how his kicks didn't do a thing, he jumped away and glared at the taller man. After he cleaned his face from the sweat, Gohan lunged at Piccolo with a left hook. His little fist was only two centimeters from hitting the target, however, Piccolo suddenly vanished from the spot. That surprised the chubby boy, who didn't know what to do next.

"H-He's gone! W-Where is he!?"

While the boy was frantically looking around, Piccolo appeared from behind and kicked him. "Tsk, just how many times do I have to repeat myself! Don't lose sight of your target!" The tall male was growing more and more impatient with the kid.

"I told you already, don't use your eyes. You must feel your enemy's presence!" As he yelled at the boy, Piccolo crossed his arms.

Several months passed since he left the boy to survive on its own, and frankly, the little half-breed's progress was good. He got a hang of some basic things, grew to be tougher, and he wasn't crying anymore. What also surprised him after finally deciding to teach the boy martial arts was his incredible adaptability and growth. The boy was learning fast and seemed to be smart for a child of his age. It took some time, but the boy would absorb whatever he said and showed like a sponge. However, there was still a lot for the boy to learn and time was of the essence.

Piccolo released a low growl as he thought about the Saiyans. His attention quickly shifted to the boy who spoke to him. "Um, Mr. Piccolo? How am I supposed to feel other people?" He instantly pushed the thoughts about his enemies aside. This was taking longer than he thought it would.

"This is the last time I'll explain it to you... Close your eyes, empty your mind and relax. Try to sense a presence or ki closest to you." When he saw that the kid was doing exactly what he instructed, Piccolo raised his energy.

He was trying to see from the boy's expression if there was something. "Don't struggle, don't think and just relax!" Piccolo also raised his voice when he saw Gohan struggle.

Son Gohan did as he was told. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. As Piccolo told him, he relaxed and tried to just focus. As seconds and eventually minutes passed by, something caught his attention. He focused on it, trying to visualize what it was. It was a faint spark, and it was gradually growing the more he tried to concentrate on it. Slowly, he could sense a weird sensation coming from it and almost feel it against his skin. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure that was a fragment of Piccolo's ki. However, he lost his focus once he heard a roar from a pterodactyl that flew above their heads.

Piccolo immediately noticed what happened and cursed loudly. "Fool, don't lose your focus!" Unfortunately, it was too late.

The tall warrior clenched his teeth and for punishment shot the kid with an eye-beam. "We have little time for you to slack around! On your feet, you're not done yet!" His harsh and loud voice forced the burnt Gohan to stand.

Gohan wasn't even able to blink before Piccolo attacked. The green fist crashed against his left cheek, on which Piccolo yelled.

"Put your guard up, protect yourself and observe your opponent! If you don't want to die, become stronger... even stronger than me, even stronger than the Saiyans who want us dead! If you don't take this seriously, they'll kill you and everyone you care about!" The little half-breed screamed while he tried to block Piccolo's heavy blows.

"What kind of defense is that!? Protect yourself and focus!"

The boy didn't dare to complain, no matter how much it hurt. He missed his mother, and especially his father, but he needed to endure it. Even though he didn't like to fight, it looked like even he would need to help the others to defend the world. That made him nervous and scared, but it appeared like Piccolo, despite the harsh and loud words, believed he had the strength to help them. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but it made him happy to believe that Piccolo had faith in him.

Gohan struggled, but the punches were quickly reaching his face and body. Tired of it, the little boy raised both arms and yelled. He blocked several shots and even deflected a karate-chop. While he held Piccolo's wrist, Gohan closed his right fist and charged at the taller man. His fist unfortunately missed, but it grazed Piccolo's cheek and even left a little bruise. Taken by surprise, Piccolo released a snarl and lifted a knee. Gohan lost all the air when Piccolo's heavy knee struck his mid-section.

While the boy was on the ground and gasping for air, Piccolo inspected the bruise with fingers. He didn't think the boy would surprise him like that, not yet at least. While he was angry at himself for allowing the half-breed to surprise him, a little smirk appeared on his face as he glanced at the child.

* * *

_Thank you all for the follows and reviews, I'm thankful for that! Once again, I apologize for my bad grammar and spelling. As for some questions in the reviews, I'm not sure who and even if I will ever pair Raditz with someone. Also, I don't know how far this fanfiction will go, it all depends on my motivation and time. _

_Well, that's mostly it... bye!_


	5. Chapter 05

A yellow aircraft pierced through the clouds scattered over the sky. The vehicle flew with top speed, and it was then near its location. It took only a few minutes before the aircraft descended. The yellow object landed on a narrow cliff. Once the hatch was down, a blue-haired woman hopped out and approached the house.

She knocked twice before pushing the door. "Hello, anybody home?" Her smile grew once she saw the old man inside. "Hey, master Roshi! How's everything going?" Bulma approached the red couch and sat on it while the old man put the newspapers on the table.

"It's nice to see you Bulma, always is." His weird giggle made Bulma narrow her eyes on which he promptly halted, not wishing to get slapped across the face.

He released a cough and tried to change the mood. "Ahh, so what brings you here? If it's about Yamcha and the others, well, I have no news about them..." It was obvious she missed the scar-faced warrior and the others. However, all of them were far away and training vigorously.

Bulma shook her head and dismissed that. "No, I know they're busy and preparing for the Saiyans..." Sure, she missed Yamcha but there was more at stake here.

She stuck a hand inside her pocket and pulled out a capsule. "I'm here because of that jerk! Where's he anyway!?" Her mood changed the moment she thought about that long-haired Saiyan.

Master Roshi's sweat slowly slid down the wrinkled cheeks once he saw her expression. It looked like she was still angry about what happened last time.

"He's outside training, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Over these last few months, he learned some things about the rude warrior, mostly the man's behavior and routine.

It was rough. He never felt so tired and stressed about anything. Training a man such as Raditz was draining. The mood swings and impatience didn't help at all. Teaching ki sense was the hardest part, especially to someone with zero patience and a short fuse. Sometimes he feared the Saiyan would snap and vaporize him into dust. They came close to that one, but thankfully he calmed him down, somehow. While ki sense took some time to teach, it surprised him how fast the Saiyan learned other techniques. It remained him of how Goku learned the Kamehameha. That proved to him those two truly were brothers, despite how different they were in nature.

The old master released a heavy sigh as he reached for a mug while Bulma raised a voice. "Agh, he better be! I can't wait to show him my work of art!" Interested, Roshi glimpsed in her direction just when she tossed the capsule.

"Sure, it took a lot of time and sweat to figure out the material and replicate it, but I did it!" While Bulma held the new armor and gloated, Roshi stared at her in awe.

She was undoubtedly a genius. It was impressive. Just like them, the martial artists, Bulma in her way, tried to break her limitations. He wanted to congratulate her, but the creepy smirk and look in her azure eyes scared him. The old man tried to ask something else, but he never got a chance.

"Would you close your trap for once? I could hear your voice from a mile away, woman."

The voice forced Roshi and Bulma to turn and gaze at the door. While Roshi raised a hand to greet his roommate, Bulma could barely contain herself from shouting.

"I told you at least a hundred times already, my name is Bulma, Bulma! And show me some respect, jerk." Her anger quickly overwhelmed her fear of the long-haired Saiyan.

The warrior uncrossed his muscular arms and walked in their direction. "Oh, and why should I? You think I care who you're or what your name is? Bah, I couldn't care less about a species as worthless as yours." Raditz passed by them without even casting a look.

While the Saiyan was raiding the fridge, Roshi just ignored what the man said. It was something he got used to ever since the young man started living here. Sure, they didn't talk much, and the Saiyan was mostly spending time alone, but there were rare occasions. On those rare occasions, the warrior didn't seem to respect or care for anybody other than himself. The total opposite of Goku, who cared more about anyone else than himself. But at least one thing changed, and that was no more death threats. It was slow, but at least something.

Bulma could not hold herself back anymore. She marched toward the Saiyan and gained his attention by slamming the armor against the table.

"Hey, asshole! I'm not worthless, _we_ are not worthless at all! If it weren't for Master Roshi and Goku, you'd die by Piccolo's hand! If it weren't for me, you'd never get a new armor!" Her loud voice and tantrum rendered the Saiyan speechless.

How could she address him with such words? Wasn't she afraid of him? Nobody spoke to him like that and could live! Well, besides Nappa or Vegeta. Just a simple thought of his former comrades made him livid. Raditz shook his head and frowned at the blue-haired woman until he spotted something. He didn't even notice the armor. The Saiyan shifted his black orbs away from the angered woman and glanced at the armor. It was an identical replica of his older one. Unlike his previous armor, this one didn't have the thighs and crotch guard plates. He took the new armor and inspected it to find some flaws, but there was none.

Raditz stirred his eyes back at the fuming scientist. "Hn, I guess you can be useful for something at least. I'm surprised." Was all he said as he turned around and resumed eating.

Bulma's face was red and her fists were shaking. "You're an ungrateful bastard! Would it hurt you to say thank you or didn't your parents teach you anything besides killing people!?" Since she couldn't punch him, Bulma threw an object at him and ran out of the house.

Master Roshi released a long sigh before heading out. Once the old man was out, Raditz dropped the plate and violently closed the fridge. He lifted his hand and pulled whatever landed on his shoulder. The Saiyan took a better look at it and realized it was black spandex. He turned around and accidentally kicked something on the floor. As he looked down, he could see a pair of gauntlets.

He put everything on the table and sat on the nearby chair. A low growl emitted from his throat as he thought about the blue-haired female. Her behavior and words annoyed him. That she wasn't afraid, as she was before, irritated him a lot. Also bothering the ruthless Saiyan were the strange feelings he was having lately. Ever since he began living in this house, something weird was happening to him. He couldn't tell what it was, and that frustrated him.

Raditz punched the table with his right fist, causing everything to fall. He tried to lock away his thoughts and weird feelings, but he could not. His tail moved around and unwrapped itself from the waist. He was so annoyed that he couldn't even control his tail. The Saiyan suddenly stood up, ready to go out and kill when he noticed something. It was a framed picture and in that picture, he could see a familiar face.

For some odd reason, he stopped and stared at it. Just how many times did he pass through here? And yet, not even once did he take notice of it? He took the picture and brought it closer. In the picture, he could see his brother and other people, some he even knew. What drove him mad was that stupid grin on his brother's face. Everything about that picture was different and wrong. The primary duty that Kakarot needed to fulfill was to erase all life forms on this planet! Something they were very efficient at. But his brother miserably failed at something so simple. Not only did his younger brother fail, but he brought death upon them.

Raditz squeezed the frame. So tightly it was at a breaking point. While he was doing his job and tried to survive, Kakarot was having fun and enjoying life. He clenched his teeth as he glared at the picture. Kakarot was nothing but a failure! A pathetic third-class warrior who tarnished their entire bloodline. If their planet was still around, Kakarot would be nothing but a laughingstock. He was sure his brother would get exiled or executed for such behavior. It was all within his rights to punish Kakarot and kill him. He was so close to it, he almost killed the half-breed and yet, Kakarot pleaded the green slug for mercy.

Just at that moment, those feelings broke out. His hands sweated while he stared at the picture. He couldn't understand what was going on with him anymore. This wasn't normal. He was a ruthless Saiyan warrior, a conquer of worlds, and yet, he couldn't understand or control these strange things. Ever since that day, ever since his comrades betrayed him and Kakarot died, something was wrong with him. He couldn't cope with it anymore and released a loud growl as he put down the picture.

Sweat consumed his face while his breathing was erratic. "C-Curse you Kakarot... this is all your fault!" He closed his left hand into a tight fist as he thought of the wild-haired martial artist. "If it weren't for you, I'd..." Raditz suddenly stopped talking to himself when he heard footsteps.

Master Roshi didn't say a word while he slowly strolled toward the Saiyan. The old man minded his own business. He sat on the floor and rested his arms against the small table. The martial arts master remained quiet. He used his right hand to grab the remote and turn on the tv. He flipped through the channels until he found what might interest him.

The Saiyan stared, but Roshi didn't care. While he was filling his mug with a fresh cold beer, he finally opened his mouth.

"I know you don't care, but Bulma went home." The only response he received from the warrior was a grunt. "Anyway, I'd like you to know that our training is over. I showed you everything I know and honestly, I can't help you improve your strength." These words caught Raditz's full attention.

The tall man instantly forgot about what was bothering him and snapped at the old master. "What!? You mean to tell me that's it!?" He was fuming with anger as he approached the Turtle Hermit.

"You old bastard! Those techniques won't be enough! My strength didn't increase at all!" Raditz harshly seized the old man as he yelled at him.

He stared back. "Hm, I never explicitly said I'd strengthen you, did I? Besides techniques, what can an old man like me do to increase your strength?" Roshi remained calm despite how tight the hold was.

"Calm down, there's still time to grow. While it's true that I can't help you anymore, there might be people who can..." He saw a puzzled look in the Saiyan's eyes which allowed him to continue.

"Why don't you join Piccolo and Gohan? I'm sure with someone near your level they'd be a good training partner."

That surprised Raditz. He softened the hold and thought about it for a second. "You can't be serious! Those two are nowhere near my level and..." The old man cut him off before he could finish.

Master Roshi moved the man's hand away and spoke. "Certain people can evolve in a short time. Don't forget the boy has Goku's blood in him and from what I heard, he gave you a nice knock." The old man adjusted his shirt while Raditz remained quiet.

"You shouldn't underestimate Piccolo. While I'm not sure what will become of him, I can say he'll try his hardest to grow and defeat the Saiyans... for his reasons." Roshi finally reached the couch and sat on it.

He could sense that the Saiyan was assessing his words, so he gave one more push. "Since you learned how to sense ki, you know how strong those two are." Roshi ended it on that and suddenly erupted into loud laughter when he saw something funny on the tv.

The tall warrior remained silent for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps he should do what the old man said. Training all by himself would amount to only a little. If the slug and the boy were near his level, then that would help. However, he hated the idea to train or be near those two. He wanted nothing more than to pay the green bastard back and kill him. And as for the boy, he remained him of Kakarot and that pissed him off.

Raditz could feel a terrible headache coming his way. "Tsk, dammit." He placed a hand over his forehead and cursed under the breath. No matter how much he detested the idea, there was nothing else to do.

**_00oo00_**

High above the clouds, the chosen martial artists continued their vigorous training. Each one of them gave their all. Sweat was dripping from their faces every single day. Be it sparing, tough workout or meditation, there was no rest for the earth's mightiest and skilled warriors. The chosen fighters did everything and followed Kami's interactions without question.

While some were meditating and trying to gain control over their ki, others were sparing or resting, like Yajirobe. The fat samurai was relaxing under the tree while his training partners were working hard. He even drifted into a nap, not caring for his companions. However, his short-lived nap was abruptly over when Krillin and Yamcha clashed with their fists above his head.

The two martial artists remained in the air while they tried to break each other's guard. Any punch or kick that landed created a loud echo. They slowly fell, but still kept going at each other. Before their heavy boots touched the floor, both of them vanished. The two warriors moved with high speed across the lookout, trading blow after blow. After a few seconds, the first to show himself was Yamcha, who seemed confused. The scar-faced warrior shifted his pupils left and right, trying to find his opponent. Suddenly, he lifted an eyebrow and quickly tried to turn around. However, before he could fully turn, a heavy elbow crashed into his left cheek.

Yamcha released a painful groan as he fell on the floor. He tried to get up, but his legs didn't listen. "Hey, why don't we end it here, buddy." The former bandit looked up only to see Krillin's extended hand.

"Y-Yeah, I was just thinking the same." As much as he wanted to continue, his body did not agree with him.

He accepted his friend's hand and slowly rose. "Man, I'm still no match for you... it makes me wonder how will I even fare against the Saiyans if I can't even win against you or Tenshinhan." His face was down while he spoke quietly.

Krillin helped his friend sit before saying anything. The bald martial artist rested near the ex-bandit and tried to cheer him up.

"Don't be like that, there's still time to grow stronger and besides, you're not so far from me or Tenshinhan! Just look at these bruises." He lifted his index finger and pointed at blue blemishes on his face and arms.

"By the time those guys come, we'll be stronger and Goku will be with us! With Goku here, there's no way we can lose!" Krillin squeezed his hand and smiled with confidence.

The long-haired martial artist couldn't but feel better. "Well, I guess you're right." Yamcha leaned his head against the tree and stared at the sky.

"You know, I wonder how's everything down on Earth. Just knowing that Piccolo and Goku's evil brother are out there... makes me worried." He closed both fists as he thought of a certain blue-haired girl.

Now that Yamcha said that, Krillin wondered the same thing. He asked Kami every other day if something bad happened, but the creator of the dragon balls assured him everything was fine. Hard to believe that a guy as fierce and scary as Piccolo did nothing bad. Even before coming here, it seemed like Piccolo had some plan with Gohan, at least master Roshi thought so. Maybe Piccolo wanted to survive just like them, even if it meant training Goku's son.

However, when his thoughts shifted to Goku's evil brother, he couldn't but shiver. That guy was nothing but a bloodthirsty beast. Even now, he was sure allowing that man to live was a mistake. He just couldn't understand Goku's and master Roshi's thinking. Someone as evil as Raditz could never turn around. He was confident of that. The guy was an embodiment of evil and who knows what monstrosities he committed. And he was sure once those other Saiyans arrive, Raditz would join them despite what they said over the scouter.

Krillin let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. He tried to think of something positive or else he would fail in his training.

"I know what you mean, but we must trust Kami. I'm sure if something bad happened we'd be able to feel it." There was also that. Ever since that day, neither of them sensed anything weird from Earth.

The two warriors remained silent for several minutes until Krillin jumped on his feet. He dusted off his gi and glanced at Yamcha.

"So, let's put that behind us and concentrate on our training."

Just like before, he offered his hand to Yamcha and tried to leave those thoughts away. "Do you have any strength left for more or..." He stopped himself when the long-haired man slapped his hand away.

"Don't look down on me, Krillin. I still have enough energy to beat your bald head!" Both of them smirked and resumed their training.

While the earthlings were working their way up and breaking the limitations, Kami watched over them from the room. His face seemed troubled by something. Drops of sweat rolled down his old forehead as he observed the warriors from the dark chamber. The future and what he saw in his vision frightened him. There was no mistaking it. The chosen warriors were strong, even powerful than him. He was happy. Truly impressed by their progress and yet, he knew the upcoming battle will take away some lives.

Several days later and the five warriors gathered in front of the sacred temple. All of them eagerly awaited Kami, who slowly emerged from the building.

"I'm pleased to announce that all of you have surpassed me. Each one of you exceeded my expectations and there is still room for growth and improvement."

The surprised faces of the warriors forced him to crack a little smile, but he quickly masked it with his serious expression.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing more for Mr. Popo or me to teach you..." It was sad but true.

Neither he nor his trusted assistant could do to help the brave men anymore. "From here on, until the day of reckoning, return to the world below and refine your skills." He took a pause and glanced at them.

His black eyes traveled from one warrior to another before he spoke these last words to them.

"The future is in your hands now."

The five warriors remained silent for a few seconds before all of them, in one voice, accepted Kami's words. All warriors except Yajirobe took the heavy clothes with them. Despite getting the offer to join with Yamcha and Krillin in their training, Tenshinhan trained on his own and with Chiaotzu's little help. Krillin and Yamcha flew toward the south while Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu went in the opposite direction. The only one who remained alone was Yajirobe, but the long-haired samurai didn't seem to care even the slightest about it.

**_00oo00_**

The night fell only two hours ago, but it was enough for Piccolo to stop the training. He pushed the boy harder than ever before, and it was painfully obvious Gohan needed proper rest. The boy's had cuts and dark-blue bruises all over his little frame. He felt bad. Perhaps he was forcing the boy a bit too much and yet, Gohan didn't complain.

That made him very pleased. He glimpsed at the boy and smirked when he saw him trying to heal the bruises with some weeds.

"Hn, it seems like you grew up in these last few months and stopped to be a crybaby."

In the beginning, he was suspicious and doubted if he made a mistake by taking a crying brat with him. However, life in the wild served as a good drive.

Son Gohan dropped his hands and laughed. Proved to be a mistake because his entire body hurt. However, the chubby boy didn't cry or ask for help.

"Haha, I guess so..." He was happy to hear such praise from Piccolo.

In the past, he would always cry or fear things, but ever since Piccolo took him, he learned a lot and overcame his fears.

There were a few seconds of silence, but Gohan had something to ask. "Um, Mr. Piccolo... You and my dad fought a long time ago, right? He said it was an amazing fight and that he barely won." Gohan was unaware, but his words seemed to disturb the taller man.

"He also said you're not as bad as you used to be after you died and came back..." Despite the pain, Gohan's smile grew as he stared at his martial arts teacher.

He closed his eyes and said one more thing. "I kinda think so too. You're a little rough and mean, but if it wasn't for you Mr. Piccolo, I would still be a crybaby." Gohan released a giggle as he said what he truly thought of his green teacher.

Upon hearing such words, Piccolo snapped. "Enough! Stop talking nonsense! Go to sleep because tomorrow's training going to be even harsher!" His loud yell echoed over the wasteland.

The boy almost jumped out of fear and did what he was told. It didn't take over five minutes for Gohan to fall asleep. Unlike the half-breed, Piccolo remained awake and listened to his snores. The green martial artist clenched his sharp teeth in annoyance. To think a mere child's words would shake him was preposterous.

_BAM!_

The sun was up for only two hours, and Gohan was already working hard. After he woke up, he cleaned himself in a faraway lake and hunted down something to eat. Once done with that, he returned to their training spot and began the warm-up. It took him an hour or maybe a little more to finish all the exercises. And when that was over, his usual training with Piccolo started.

A heavy fist slammed against his young cheek and sent flying. However, he got used to it. The boy bounced almost instantly from the ground and screamed as he tried to land a kick. Piccolo blocked his attacks, but that didn't stop him. He pushed forward, forcing even the likes of Piccolo to take a step back. After his fist crashed against Piccolo's guard, Gohan jumped and landed behind his teacher. The boy targeted Piccolo's back, but the tall warrior vanished.

Unlike the last time, Gohan didn't panic. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He didn't move a single muscle and patiently waited. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and rotated his body. His right leg pierced through Piccolo, but it was a false image of the green warrior. A loud alarm sounded off inside his mind, warning him of danger. Reacting as fast as he could, Gohan raised both arms above the head and stopped Piccolo's punch.

The tall martial artist cracked a little smirk. "Not bad! You're starting to gain full control of your ki. It seems your senses sharpened." It was astonishing.

By the rate this boy was growing, he didn't even want to think about what might be the end product. However, none of that would matter if they died in the upcoming battle.

"But, that's still not enough!" Piccolo released a shout as he pushed the boy away with a Kiai.

Goku's son crashed into a boulder, and the rocks almost buried him. "Ouch!" It hurt, but he coped with it.

He quickly jumped on his little feet when he saw a yellow light coming in his way. In the last second, he dodged the ki blast. He rushed at Piccolo, only to jump away before reaching him and circle. While he ran around the green warrior, Gohan fired several blasts.

Most missed or barely even forced Piccolo to block, but that didn't discourage the child. Gohan closed the distance and charged at his teacher with a straight punch. Piccolo caught his solid fist, but Gohan kept going at it with a fast combination of punches and kicks. The two of them kept going at each other for a while until Piccolo suddenly immobilized the boy and looked to the west.

While the drops of sweat slid across his strong jawline, Piccolo felt uneasy. "Prepare yourself, boy! We got an unwanted company." He released the boy and immediately threw the cape and the turban.

It confused Gohan. The boy didn't know what was going on but did what his teacher told him. He stood close to Piccolo and waited for whoever was coming. Almost instantly, his body shuddered. While he was used to Piccolo and his methods, fighting someone unknown made him a little nervous. Piccolo caught the wind of that and released an annoyed growl which forced Gohan to man up.

It didn't take too long until the figure landed. Upon seeing who it was, Gohan trembled in fear and took several steps back while Piccolo snarled at the man.

"Just what do you think you're doing here!? I advise you to leave this place before I carve my hand through your body!" Piccolo shifted in a battle stance and waited for his move.

The Saiyan rolled with his eyes and spoke. "Tsk, calm down already, slug. As much as I hate to see your face, I didn't come here with any hostility toward you or the boy." Raditz crossed the muscular arms in front of his naked chest and continued.

"I had enough of that nasty old fool. So, I visited you. Hm, I missed my dear nephew over there." He cracked an evil grin and released a chuckle as he glanced at the boy.

Scared of him, Gohan fell on his behind and almost crawled away. Meanwhile, Piccolo didn't buy any of that.

"Enough games! Tell me, what are you up to!? Revenge? I'd be more than happy to oblige and permanently put you down." This time it was Piccolo's turn to smirk.

A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead. However, if he meant to increase his strength and chances of survival, he needed them.

He closed his eyes and replied. "Believe me when I say that I think of doing the same to you, but unfortunately that'll need to wait until we're done with Vegeta and Nappa." He took the first step and slowly approached the green warrior.

"You know you'll never grow strong enough on your own. Vegeta or Nappa will crush you if you keep training like this." Raditz's passed by them and stopped several steps away.

"As a Saiyan warrior, it makes me sick to even consider it, but I'm willing to join you and the boy." If this meant to increase his chances of surviving the impossible, then he will take it, no matter how much he detested it.

Gohan was speechless and honestly, didn't like the idea. However, this surprised Piccolo. The green warrior observed the long-haired man and remained silent for almost a minute. He didn't know all the details, and neither did he trust the Saiyan, but something was telling him this wasn't completely his idea. It was probably that old man who proposed this plan; he was sure of it.

Piccolo moved out of the battle stance but remained on his toes. He didn't like it, but what the man was saying made sense. Judging how Raditz's muscles tensed and fingers shook every time they brought those names up, Piccolo now believed they were a real deal. It would be just as he feared.

So there was no other choice. "I agree. Training alone won't have the same result as having a sparring partner. This could increase our chances of survival, however, if you try to do anything at all, I'll kill you on the spot, Saiyan!" Piccolo raised a fist and smirked while a drop of sweat rolled down his temple.

Raditz turned around and glared at the green warrior. He stared at him for a few seconds until he closed his eyes. "Good, seems like we made a deal. Once all of this is over, we'll have our match." The long-haired man looked back at the two and tried to mask his fear of the incoming battle.


	6. Chapter 06

The sun shined upon the rocky wasteland. It was a hot day, but that didn't stop the warriors from increasing their power and honing their skills. An occasional breeze passed through the area where they were training. The child's voice rung over the place as he struggled to catch his teacher and deliver a punch. His breathing was shallow with each move he made. This harsh training exhausted him. However, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint his teacher.

He adjusted his posture and launched a ki blast. His teacher deflected the energy blast, but that was what he wanted. He appeared above his martial arts master and tried to land a kick. A split second was enough for his teacher to lean backward and dodge. Suddenly, a firm grip clutched his wrist. Before he could blink, a heavy blow sent him flying. He landed several meters away, but immediately forced himself up.

Drops of sweat slid down his swollen and bruised face. While the sweat blended with blood dripped on the ground, he tried to remain awake. He could barely stand, but the young boy lifted his fists. His tall and serious-looking teacher looked at him thoroughly before cracking a little smirk. The child of Goku ignored the pain, or at least tried to, and again charged the green warrior.

Meanwhile, at least fifty meters away from Piccolo and Gohan, the Saiyan was resting on a rock and watched. After he completed his workout, he sat down and observed the boy's training. His black orbs never drifted away from the child. He couldn't believe that it was the same crybaby from a few months ago. The boy was still soft and driven by irrational emotions, but he couldn't ignore the child's progress. He clenched his teeth; it was nerve-wracking because the boy wasn't even a full-blooded Saiyan. In only eleven months, the boy was already stronger than him when he first landed on this mudball.

Raditz released a low grunt while the sweat traveled across his muscular frame. He shifted his black spheres to the left and followed the boy's movements. A thought popped inside his head. The long-haired man lifted a hand and fired a small ki blast toward his nephew, who hardly had any strength left.

Gohan was on the verge to collapse, his body was shutting down. His limbs shook, and it was a matter of time before they gave up on him. The weary eyes were closing when he felt something dangerous approaching. He shifted his head slightly to the right and saw a purple ki blast coming his way. Acting on instinct, he raised both hands and tried to protect himself. He cried in anguish while the blast slowly consumed his hands and arms. Panic and fear swelled inside of him, however, that brought forth an untapped source of power.

A fiery aura erupted from the boy once he released a powerful scream. The white ki that surrounded his small body transferred in front and consumed the purple blast. Gohan's knees bent a little as he pushed the ki blast away. Once he was out of danger, the boy fell on his tired knees and collapsed. His skin was pale and covered in sweat. The boy remained to lie on the ground, showing no sign of movement.

Piccolo was already near the boy and observed him for a moment before shifting his eyes to the Saiyan. "Tch, you bastard... Are you trying to kill him? He won't be of any help if he dies before the Saiyans arrive!" The green warrior closed his hand tightly as he frowned at the long-haired male.

The Saiyan merely released a chuckle and leaned against a boulder. "Calm yourself and just leave him be. He has Saiyan blood in him, something like this won't kill him. This can only strengthen him." He glanced at the boy, but only for a second.

"Besides, the brat needs to learn to pay attention to his surroundings. There's always someone else who's after your head." Raditz stirred his gaze to Piccolo, who continued to scowl.

Piccolo remained silent. No matter how much he despised the Saiyan, the warrior had a point. He drifted away from the boy and left him to sleep and recover. As he walked forward, he thought of the upcoming battle. He approached the Saiyan and glared at him without saying a single word. Five months passed since the man joined their training and while he hated it, there were some benefits. He felt a lot stronger than he ever did. Fighting the Saiyan each day and meditating at night helped a lot. It seemed like the boy was also rapidly increasing his strength and focus because the older Saiyan didn't hold back at all.

The Saiyan had issues against the boy, and that was obvious. There were several situations like this one where the Saiyan went overboard and almost fatally injured the child. It was no wonder why Gohan didn't like to train with the Saiyan, but there was no time for such things. The day of their arrival was very close, and they yet had to learn something about them. They needed more information because fighting them head-on and without a proper plan was suicide. Now was a good time to ask some questions regarding their enemies.

He lifted his arms and crossed them in front of his chest as he spoke to the Saiyan. "Since you're taking a break, this could be a good time to say a thing or two about your comrades." He received a murderous glare from the Saiyan, but Piccolo stood tall.

"After all, I left you alive so you could give us some information about them." Piccolo snickered as his words seemed to provoke the warrior. Just like he wanted.

Raditz's tail lashed behind the back as he frowned at the green warrior. "Slug! Be careful or I'll tear you apart!" His voice was low but threatening enough.

He hated being reminded of that humiliating battle and his former comrades who shoved him aside like trash. "There's not a lot to say about them. For example, blowing up the moon or pulling their tails won't help, they evolved past that." He looked away and crossed his arms as he tried to calm down.

"Hn, what do you mean? I thought you Saiyans need the full moon to transform? And when Goku got your tail last time, it immobilized you. Are you telling me they somehow found a way around it?"

The warrior took a deep breath, not really in a mood to explain everything. "Pretty much. Grabbing their tails won't amount to anything because they trained them so they don't lose their strength. As for the moon..." From here on, Raditz explained and told everything he knew about his former comrades.

**_00oo00_**

While the warriors were preparing for the decisive battle, Son Goku was training hard in the afterlife. His training with King Kai was rough and intense. The deity didn't go easy on him, especially after he fulfilled his task of catching Bubbles. From that point on, each task was tougher and tougher. Only one thing was on his mind, to surpass his limits so he could defeat the Saiyans. Now, he stood in the middle of a field with closed eyes and tried to stay relaxed.

The earth's strongest martial artist remained in the same pose without budging a muscle. He looked like a statue until he forced his eyes wide open. The wild-haired Saiyan swiftly moved to the side and threw a ki blast at an invisible object. A loud explosion echoed over the small planet after he successfully struck the fast-moving target. With a bright smile on his face, Son Goku turned to the kai and raised both hands cheerfully.

"I did it, King Kai! Finally, I mastered the Spirit Bomb!"

The short kai was at lost for words. There was nobody able to learn and use the Spirit Bomb in such a short time. However, that made him happy and proud. To think there was someone like Goku in the mortal world forced him to have some faith. Maybe the boy could do it and finally stop the Saiyans. After all, the young man surpassed him and learned the techniques needed to transcend the incoming threat. And yet, he couldn't stop worrying about his pupil.

King Kai lifted a hand and coughed at it while gaining Goku's attention. "Don't forget what I told you about the Spirit Bomb, Goku. That technique allows you to borrow a small amount of energy from all surrounding life, even air itself. Now, even on a small planet such as this, its destructive force was very dangerous. So, you must be careful when you use it back on your planet." The kai turned around while his student carefully listened.

"If you're not careful enough, you could destroy the very planet you're trying to protect."

A drop of sweat rolled over his blue cheek as he imagined what could happen if Goku somehow got distracted while gathering all the energy from the earth and the sun. "Listen, save that move as a last resort. Do you understand?" He shifted his head to the left so he could catch his student's expression.

Goku looked very serious. He knew King Kai meant well, so he gave him a nod. "Got it! I'll just have to use the Kaio-Ken. I'm sure I'll beat those guys with that. Plus, I'll have Piccolo and the others with me so..." Before he could finish, a loud scream from the kai forced him to stop talking.

"AH! OH NO!"

The deity lifted his tightly closed hands and swirled around. "How could I forget about it!? It completely slipped my mind the time it would take you to travel back on Snake Way!" He was ashamed of such a blunder. It was because he was so fascinated by his student and his company that he completely forgot about the time.

It terrified the young martial artist. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "W-Wait what's going on... Don't tell me the Saiyans are about to arrive!?" He didn't need King Kai to answer that as he could see it on the man's face.

Goku's eyes were wide open. This wasn't good at all. "Can't you just teleport me back to Earth!? It took me months to get here the first time!" The thoughts of him possibly being late and showing up only to see his friends and family dead mortified him.

King Kai shook his head as he spoke. "At your current speed, it should take you two days! I'll tell Kami to pick you up at King Enma's place!" The short deity was nervously sweating as he tried to fix the situation.

"No, that doesn't mean your friends and everyone on Earth will be dead! We must hurry and tell your friends to use the dragon balls and bring you back to life immediately!" There was time, he was sure. Goku was stronger and faster than ever before. He was sure his student could make it.

Goku wasn't sure how he could do that. "Tell them, how? Do you have a magical phone up here?" The Saiyan looked around, but there was no such thing. His attention shifted back to his master, who turned to the other side.

"No, you dummy! Just put your hand on my back and focus! Reach to them through your mind."

The young man approached and raised his left hand. He hesitated, but only for a moment. As he placed a hand gently on the kai's back, he closed his eyes and focused. A single drop of sweat traveled down his cheek as he tried to contact his former master, Roshi.

**_00oo00_**

The strange phenomenon made the long-haired Saiyan confused. He didn't know what was going on. It was a normal day. He was working out with the green man when the sky suddenly turned dark. It seemed like the boy didn't know what was going on either. His eyes moved to Piccolo who looked troubled by it.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this? Why did the sky suddenly turn black!?"

This wasn't good, he was sure of it. If they finally used them, that could only mean one thing. "They will resurrect your brother! And that could mean only one thing..." Piccolo looked at the Saiyan while clenching his teeth.

Raditz's eyes were wide open. He was about to speak but halted. His mind was racing. Didn't they have more time? Did he make a mistake? No, it didn't matter anymore. It was time to face reality. Judging how on edge Piccolo was, he could tell the warrior shared the same thoughts as him. He released an annoyed growl and cursed loudly. It was only a matter of hours, maybe days before his former companions land.

Gohan didn't dare to say a word. From what he could gather, his father was coming back. He was happy. It filled his eyes with tears, but he shook his head and turned around. He didn't want Piccolo or Raditz to see the tears. Now that his father was coming back, he was sure everything would be fine. However, Piccolo and Raditz didn't look happy. He wanted to know why, but something was telling him to stay quiet.

The Saiyan snapped and turned around. He picked out a capsule from his pocket and threw it. The warrior removed his old shoes and purple pants. He reached for the new equipment on the ground. First, he put on a black bodysuit that covered his entire legs. After that, he adjusted his boots and turned so he could take the armor. The new armor was in the same color scheme as the older one, but the only different thing was the lack of thighs and crotch guard plates. Once the armor was on and the tail secured around the waist, the last thing to put on was the gauntlets.

He stretched for a few seconds, only to jump high in the air and exchange a quick combination of kicks and punches. As he was falling, he twirled and safely touched the ground. It looked like there was no stiffness; the armor was good and flexible to move around. Now that that was out of the way, he picked up his red armbands.

Raditz turned his gaze toward the green martial artist and the boy. "You two better prepare yourself for true hell. Remember, they will take no prisoners and if you tell them where the dragon balls are... We're all dead!" It was hopeless. They were dead either way, but a small part of him tried to hope for a miracle.

"Stick to what I told you and maybe, just through some dumb luck we might survive." Now he was trying to reassure himself and those two. How pathetic was he?

Piccolo could see through Raditz. There was nothing more they could do. The Saiyans were probably a day or maybe even hours from landing. "Gohan, it's time to put everything you learned to use. Don't get scared and just follow our lead." He knew the boy was afraid, but this was what they worked for.

"Stay as calm as you can, focus and don't lose sight of your enemy!" Piccolo glanced at the boy with a serious expression and waited for any kind of response.

They scared him. Just thinking of seriously fighting the Saiyans was horrifying. The boy curled his small hands into fists and spoke. "A-All right, Mr. Piccolo. I'll do my best!" He needed to or everyone he held dear would die.

Just at that moment, the darkness gradually vanished. The warm sunlight graced them and the entire wasteland. It was truly a strange event. He saw nothing like this, and it made him wonder if he ever will. They were in a real mess. The percentage of their survival was low. Even though they got stronger, that still wasn't enough to beat Vegeta. Not even Kakarot with special training could do it.

His fists shook. He hated this feeling. It made him look pitiful. How could he even call himself a warrior? Here he was, trying to depend on others, yet again. He hated himself for it, especially for even considering hiding behind Kakarot of all people. Just how could he think like that!? Irritated by his thoughts, Raditz kicked the stone and destroyed it into pieces.

* * *

Through the vast and dark void of space, the space pods flew with high speed to their destination. A bright light engulfed the objects as they passed near countless planets, asteroid fields, and stars. Their trip was long, but after almost twelve months, they were here. The blue planet was in their sight as they flew by the moon. Fire devoured the pods as they breached the atmosphere. They pierced through clouds and changed their trajectory. The space pods soon crashed in a densely populated city, causing a major uproar.

Nobody knew what happened. It was a typical day in the middle of the week when suddenly something fell from the sky, thus destroying a building and creating two craters on the ground. Slowly, people gathered around the holes and wondered what those objects were. All the people that surrounded the craters heard a noise.

Everyone gathered around the pits gasped in shock when men flew out and landed on the street like it was nothing. "So, this is Earth? Not a bad planet, wouldn't you agree?" The raspy voice came from a short male with a spiky flame-like hair.

His large and muscular companion chuckled as he held his arms crossed. "Hehe, yeah. Why don't we say hello to these noisy pests?" The bald male didn't wait for a response and acted on his own. He suddenly lifted two fingers, and bright light consumed the entire city.

A tremendous explosion destroyed the entire city and every living being in it. That didn't include the two invaders who floated in the air. "Haha! What do you think of that, puny earthlings!? Maybe I should try once again in another city!" His laughter echoed over the desolate place.

"Enough, you made your point." Only a sentence from the shorter man was enough to silence the taller warrior.

"If you keep this up, you'll ruin the resale value of this planet... Not to mention, if just one of those dragon balls was around here, our wish just went up in a cloud of smoke because of you, Nappa!" He shot a vicious glare at his comrade who nervously sweated.

The large Saiyan bit the flash inside his mouth and hoped something like that didn't happen. "A-Ah, you're right! It completely slipped my mind, I apologize, Vegeta!" His voice cracked under stress. The last thing he wanted was to die because of some dumb mistake.

"Whatever, we'll find out soon. Search for the highest battle power, I'm sure the one who defeated Raditz has them." Vegeta just looked away and pressed a small button on his scouter.

On each device, some strange letters and numbers appeared. "Hm, that's strange. There are several readings above 1,000. Why would a backwater planet like this have them?" The calculations surprised the large Saiyan. It was weird for a planet such as this one to have so many strong warriors.

Unlike Nappa, Vegeta found that information to be useless. "Forget about that, just find the one with the highest reading. Who knows, maybe Raditz joined the earthlings just like his brother." He couldn't but release a low chuckle at the thought of that.

The flame-haired warrior stopped doing that when his scouter finally found what he was looking for. "There it is! Three readings and they're close together." Wasting no time, he took the lead and flew in the pointed direction.

"Let's have some fun with them before getting our wish!" A big smirk was on his face as he and Nappa flew with great speed to the west.

**_00oo00_**

This was it. They were on the move. He clenched his teeth and turned to the boy and Piccolo. "It's them, they're coming here!" His voice was loud as he glared at the two. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop his fists from shaking.

Piccolo remained silent as he observed the Saiyan. He could see how tense the Saiyan was, but stayed quiet and ignored it. Instead, he shifted his attention to the boy. As he thought, Gohan was shivering in fear. All the determination and courage that the boy had during their training disappeared.

The tall martial artist reached the chubby half-breed and spoke to him. "Gohan, be on your guard! Remember your training and do as I say." His voice was deep and serious, which forced the boy to look up.

Gohan swung his head and tried to overcome his emotions. "R-Right..." Fear was still there, but he tried his best to overcome it.

Just like Piccolo and Raditz, he could feel the energy of their enemies and it was frightening. The thought of fighting someone so strong almost made him cry, but he fought back. He hoped his father would come soon to help them.

Son Goku's son lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead when something caught his attention. He wasn't the only one who felt that. "Several ki signals are coming this way!" The loud voice came from Piccolo, who just took off his cape and turban.

Gohan looked around, already thinking the Saiyans came in larger numbers. Raditz suspected who that could be. "Hn, those are probably Kakarot's friends..." His stomach twisted in disgust merely by saying that.

Hold and behold, just at that moment two of them appeared out of nowhere. He ignored them completely and focused on the incoming threat.

The warriors wore matching outfits. Orange clothes with emblems of the famous Turtle School. "Hey, it's been a while, Piccolo... Seems like we made it just in time." Krillin was the first to open his mouth and greet the others.

He was careful around the green warrior, however, somebody else caught his attention. "Piccolo! What's he doing here!? Don't tell me he will fight with us!? You can't trust him!" The bald warrior barked out of anger and took a fighting stance.

Yamcha remained silent and glanced at Goku's evil brother. This was the first time that he saw the Saiyan, and honestly, he understood why Krillin was against that man. He could feel the dark ki emitting from the Saiyan. Even if he ignored that, he couldn't trust a man who tried to kill his brother and nephew.

Piccolo already had enough. He knew something like this would happen, and he was in no mood to deal with it. "Shut it! I couldn't care less whatever you want to fight with him or not! It doesn't change the fact that we have a pair of powerful Saiyans coming in our way as we speak!" His deep and loud voice shut them down.

"Deal with it after the battle... If we even survive." He calmed a little and lowered his voice. Much like them, he was careful around the long-haired warrior. However, he doubted Raditz would change sides.

Krillin wanted to say something back, but chose not to. He was against it. How could Piccolo allow this? Didn't he have any kind of sense? The Saiyan was buying his time; he was sure of it. Krillin was confident the long-haired man was about to turn on them the moment his buddies land here. It was only a matter of minutes.

The former bandit placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and tried to speak to him. "Hey, calm down. If he tries anything weird, we'll just attack him together from behind." Yamcha stared at the Saiyan, who didn't even bother with them.

"I'll watch over him. You just try to relax and focus on the fight. Besides, Goku will arrive soon and everything will be fine." The scar-faced martial artist patted Krillin's shoulder before backing away.

Krillin released a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. His friend was right, he needed to calm down. They just needed to hold their ground until Goku arrives. With his best friend here, there was no way they could lose. Once Goku was here, they could take those two and Raditz together and be at ease. He reopened his eyes, and for the first time noticed a small figure standing behind Piccolo. Krillin blinked a few times before he realized it was Gohan.

While the earthlings were talking with his nephew, Raditz let out a low grunt. He could hear everything. They were going on his nerves. He wanted nothing more than to make them quiet, permanently. However, that wouldn't be wise. If he wanted to increase his odds of surviving this than he needed all of them in proper fighting shape.

Just thinking about that made him hate himself even more. His life depended on a couple of earthlings, a half-breed, a green slug and a brain-damaged younger brother. He truly was a sorry excuse for a warrior. However, he needed to remain alive no matter what. More than anything, he needed to face his brother and get his answer. Until then, he would do anything to survive.

Maybe not all was hopeless. He had an idea of how his former comrades would approach this battle, and that might be their advantage. His thoughts abruptly ended when he sensed powerful ki above his head. He looked up, only to see them floating in the air, chuckling. Hearing that made him livid. They tossed him away like he was nothing. As if he wasn't with them for all those years and conquered worlds with them, side by side. Strangely enough, rage and hatred slowly devoured his fear of them.

Up in the air, Nappa just couldn't stop laughing. "Hehe, you were right Vegeta! Looks like Raditz joined forces with the earthlings!" The large male stroked his mustache as he stared at his former companion.

"Seems like two more showed up..." He moved his eyes toward the earthlings and smirked. There were many people here to have fun with.

Vegeta's observed the earthlings. "Hm, looks like they were expecting us. I'm sure Raditz warned them about our arrival." The short warrior didn't even bother to look at the long-haired Saiyan.

Instead, he flew down and landed at least thirty meters away from the opposition. He lifted a hand to hide his mouth as he released a chuckle. It seemed like the puny earthlings were thinking of fighting them. Hilarious.

"Greetings. It looks like you're already aware of who we are, so let's get this over with." His mere voice and presence forced the earthlings to sweat nervously. Something like that made him very pleased.

Krillin gulped as he stared at the two invaders. _"What _ki_, I never felt something like that! Goku, please hurry!"_ The short martial artist closed his hands tightly as he thought of his best friend.

Piccolo frowned and yelled. "We know why you're here, but there's no chance you'll get what you seek! If you don't want to get killed, I advise you to leave this planet." The green warrior assumed a fighting stance and smirked as he eyed the Saiyans while a drop of sweat slid down his jawline.

While Nappa snickered, Vegeta shifted his eyes to his former companion. "Now I understand why you had so much trouble with this one. The Namekians have an above-average power level and some mysterious abilities. If I had to guess, I'd say he's the one who made the dragon balls, right?" By now, he glanced and pointed at Piccolo, who couldn't say a word.

It surprised the others, just like Piccolo. Meanwhile, Raditz finally figured out why the green warrior seemed so familiar to him. He knew he encountered someone similar to him before. But after everything that happened with Kakarot and forcing himself to accept the fact that he was staying here, he completely forgot about that detail. Now it made a little more sense why Piccolo was tough and rapidly increasing in strength.

Piccolo looked at his hands and stared at them for almost a minute. He wasn't sure why, but there was always something at the back of his mind bothering him. And now that the Saiyan said that, that looming feeling vanished. Was that it? Did he finally found the long unanswered question of who he was and from where he originated? It looked like he did.

That same smirk from before came back, and he released a laugh. "Haha, thanks! Because of you, I'm finally starting to understand my ancestry... However, you're wrong! I'm not the one who created the dragon balls! I'm a warrior who'll stop you, as you will soon learn!" Piccolo shifted back to his battle stance and glared at the Saiyans.

Vegeta simply closed his eyes and released a chuckle. "Fine, have it your way. If you don't want to tell us where the dragon balls are, we're just going to beat the information out of you. After all, that's our specialty... right, Raditz." He gazed at the taller Saiyan, who didn't say a word back.

While Vegeta was spreading fear amongst the Earth's warriors, Nappa took his time to check their battle powers. "Haha, idiots! With those puny power levels, do you really think you can handle our strength!?" The bald Saiyan burst into loud laughter as he saw the numbers.

"And you! You had a year to prepare yourself and your power level increased by only 500 units!?" Nappa spoke to his former companion, who tried to ignore those words.

While the tall warrior was making fun of Raditz, he removed the device. "Nappa, take off your scouter." His words confused Nappa. "It's obvious these fools can manipulate their energy to suit the situation. These things are useless." Such ability impressed the flame-haired Saiyan, but he never showed it on his face.

The giant did as he was told while continuing provoking the younger warrior. "Yeah, you're right. That weak idiot got his guard down because of these things. Good thing we discarded the useless trash on time." His cocky smirk and behavior was too much for the long-haired Saiyan.

Raditz took a step forward as he let out a loud growl. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Screw you, both of you! All my life I endured endless mocking and beating! I followed both of you, did as I was told and cleared planets with you for years and yet... Y-You, repay me by tossing me aside!?" The Saiyan harshly swung his hand in front as he glared at his former associates.

"You're the ones who betrayed me and still have the nerve to mock me!? Well, mark my words... I'll get my revenge, you can count on it!" Raditz clenched his teeth as he lifted a solid fist.

While it left the earthlings speechless, Nappa raised an eyebrow and sneered. "So, you finally lost your mind. Seems like you forgot who's on top, Raditz. Shall I remind you of that?" Vegeta's raspy voice sent shivers down everyone's spine, even Raditz's but the long-haired Saiyan tried to mask it.

Vegeta didn't even bother to cover his evil grin as he continued. "Humph, well, fine. Let's see if you can back up those big words! Nappa, plant the Saibamen." There was no need to rush.

They had all the time in the world, and he wanted to teach his former subordinate a lesson. Plus, this way there was no need for him or Nappa to dirty their hands.

* * *

_ Thank you all for the new reviews and follows, I really appreciate that! As always, I apologize for my grammatical errors and spelling flaws. Now, regarding some questions posted in the reviews. As I said in chapter 4, I'm still not sure if I'll pair Raditz with anyone. I have somebody in mind, but that's not confirmed yet. Piccolo and Raditz will have their rematch, that's for sure. _

_As for Raditz's character, I try to portray him as best as I can. That doesn't mean that I'll do a good job, but I'm going to try. He's wary of everyone and their kindness because it's something unknown to him ever since planet Vegeta exploded. However, that doesn't mean he won't try to use others to survive... I think._

_Anyway, thanks for the support and bye!_


	7. Chapter 07

Enveloped in shimmering light, Son Goku flew with extraordinary speed toward his destination. There was one thing on his mind. A drop of sweat slipped down his cheek as he released a faint groan. He needed to hurry. His friends were on the front line, jeopardizing their lives to defend Earth. The last thing he wanted was to be late. No, he would not allow that. After all the hard training with King Kai, he would protect everybody and show those Saiyans just how strong he was.

Goku clenched his teeth and added more speed. _"Hang on, guys! I'll be there soon!"_ The Earth-raised Saiyan vanished. There was no trace left of the young martial artist who rushed to King Yemma's palace, where Kami was waiting for him.

**_00oo00_**

The wind picked up. Nobody said a word as they glared at the Saiyans, who laughed. Krillin was nervously shaking and sweating. His orbs stirred from Raditz to their adversaries. He didn't know what to think. It sounded like those two were serious about abandoning Raditz. They didn't care about their companion. He was sure they would join forces, but that wasn't the case. The short martial artist shifted his orbs back to the long-haired male. Was that guy going to fight with them? After what he did to Goku and Gohan, how could they even stay close to that man?

Krillin's fists shook. His thoughts disturbed him. He came back to reality when he heard eerie cries. "Huh? W-What's going on?" He and the others glanced at the ground, only to see some strange creatures rise from the soil.

Frightened by the green creatures, he took a step backward. "J-Just what are those things!? I don't like the look of these guys!" Krillin gulped before speaking to his friends.

"Humph, there's nothing to worry Krillin. I'll take them on if you don't want to."

The bald warrior glimpsed at his scar-faced friend, who seemed confident. Krillin was just to say something to his long-haired companion when he and the others felt a presence.

"Tenshinhan! Chiaotzu!" Yamcha and Krillin exclaimed as the warriors landed.

The former Crane School student glared at the enemy in front for a few moments before opening his mouth. "So, those are the Saiyans? I assumed there'd be only two of them..." He could feel how powerful the enemy was, but that didn't reduce his resolve to fight.

While the earthlings were chatting, the short Saiyan crossed his arms and spoke to his big partner. "This is amusing, wouldn't you agree Nappa?" His voice forced the earth's warriors to stop talking and look in his direction.

"Why not make a game out of this? How about each of you take turns fighting the Saibamen? Maybe it'll strengthen your chances of survival." Vegeta released a snicker when he saw their expressions.

The Saiyan's arrogant attitude didn't sit well with Tenshinhan, who instantly snapped. "A game!? I'll make you regret those words!" He lifted a fist as he frowned at the shorter male.

Tenshinhan shook in anger. He wanted to punch the cocky bastard but never got the chance because a deep voice caught his and everyone's attention.

"Fool, stand down!" Piccolo's loud voice echoed over the wasteland. The earthlings winced in fear. All except Tenshinhan. "Instead of rushing to your death, try to think with your head. Those creatures aren't as weak as you think, right?" The Namekian glanced at the long-haired Saiyan, which forced the others to do the same.

The earthlings wore a confused look on their faces, something that annoyed the warrior. He couldn't care less about each one of them, but unfortunately, he needed their help. "The Namekian's right. Saibamen are cultivated life-forms. They have power equal to mine when I first landed on this planet. Saibamen are ferocious, but watch out for their deadly acid and something they use when cornered... Self-destruction!" Raditz spoke quietly as he explained what he knew about the Saibamen.

"Self-destruct!? They'd go that far?" Krillin gazed at the Saibamen, wondering if Raditz was telling the truth. He didn't need to check twice. Just by looking at their faces and behavior, he could imagine something like that.

Nobody said a word as they stared at the green creatures. It was obvious the Saiyans used those things like weapons and for their entertainment. Tenshinhan calmed down and looked at the long-haired warrior. This was his first encounter with Son Goku's brother, and the man was exactly how Krillin described him. He still had a tough time accepting Piccolo as their ally, let alone a man responsible for his own brother's death.

However, Tenshinhan pushed those thoughts aside and tried to work with the long-haired man as Kami asked. "So, what do you suggest we do then?" There was a brief silence before Goku's brother spoke to them.

The whispering and stalling quickly annoyed the large Saiyan. A throbbing vein appeared on his bald head as he glared at the earth's warriors. "Tch, stop wasting our time! No matter what you come up with, it won't help you... Right, Vegeta." Nappa snickered as he shifted his eyes at the shorter male.

Vegeta stared at the people in front for a few seconds before closing his eyes. He released a faint chortle before speaking. "Let them try. If anything else, it'll be amusing to watch them struggle." As he reopened his eyes, he noticed his former companion speak with earthlings and the namekian. He didn't need to be there to figure out what Raditz was telling them.

"Humph, yeah! I hope at least one or two survive. After being stuck for almost twelve months in those pods, I want to have some fun." A devilish grin appeared on Nappa's rugged face as he observed the earthlings.

The shorter warrior refrained from saying anything at all. Unlike his tall associate, he was fine doing nothing. There was no need for him to dirty his gloves with a bunch of nobodies. Compared to him, they were nothing but insects. If they beat the Saibamen, then he would let Nappa have fun with them. The only things he was interested in were the dragon balls.

As he adjusted his arms, Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he heard the Namekian's voice. "Fine, we'll play your little game!" Upon hearing that, the Saiyan instantly shifted his gaze to a Saibamen who was on his left side.

"Finally, took you long enough! You guys are in for a surprise once you see our Saibamen in action."

The one who stepped forward was Yamcha. As he cracked his knuckles and warmed up, he smirked at the Saiyans and their ugly pets. "I'll take this one. Time to show them what we're made of!" The former desert bandit approached the enemy with a confident look in his eyes while his long hair danced on the wind.

Vegeta couldn't but chuckle at the man's words. "Seems someone's rather confident... You take him out. Hold nothing back!" He gave the command as he pointed at the nearest Saibamen.

The small creature released some weird noises as it nodded and marched forward. While Yamcha and the Saibamen slowly approached each other, Gohan tensely gulped. Before he could blink, the two suddenly disappeared. Taken by surprise, the little boy took a step back. He glanced left and right, but he lost them completely. He glimpsed at the people around him and could tell they were watching the battle. At first, he wanted to ask what was going on, but he knew better. The young half-breed shook his head and tried to focus. After all his hard training with Piccolo, he should already know what to do.

Gohan calmed his mind and relaxed. After a few seconds, he could feel and eventually see the warriors. _"There!"_ Gohan yelled in his mind as he shifted his pupils to the right.

A loud noise in the sky forced everyone to look up. Yamcha and the Saibamen exchanged many punches and kicks before the former bandit backed away after successfully landing a blow to the head. The scar-faced martial artist smiled when he saw the angry look on the Saibamen's face. He landed safely on the ground and remained there for five seconds because the angry Saibaman attacked. Yamcha easily avoided the strike by jumping away which seemed mentally affect his enemy.

"Grrhha!"

The Saibamen snarled as it launched itself after Yamcha. Sharp claws were about to reach the martial artist, but that never happened because Yamcha suddenly vanished. Completely confused and unaware of his opponent's whereabouts, the Saibaman wasn't able to see or block the next assault. A heavy knee crashed into Saibamen's back and pushed the green creature toward the ground.

While the damaged creature was heading down, Yamcha brought both hands in front. A blue orb formed itself between his hands while he observed the Saibamen. Once the green alien crashed on the ground, the martial artist fired a ki blast. The monster struggled to get up, blood dripped from its mouth as it released painful noises. Suddenly, the injured creature felt something was wrong and shifted its head only to see blue light. The Saibamen cried out until the ki blast struck it.

While the smoke slowly cleared away, Yamcha landed near the crater and observed the crippled creature. He remained on the edge for almost a minute before he turned away. Just then, the Saibamen opened its right eye and smirked. The creature growled as it jumped at the martial artist. While Krillin and Tenshinhan screamed in concern, Nappa grinned in delight. However, the big Saiyan quickly changed his expression.

The Saibamen was about to grasp its target, but the martial artist was faster. Yamcha swiftly twisted around with a loud shout. He struck the creature with the back of his arm. As the Saibamen stumbled, the martial artist approached it and unleashed a fast combination of punches and kicks. All strikes landed on the alien, unable to fight back. Yamcha finished his assault with an elbow in the jaw and jumped away. While he was in mid-air, the long-haired earthling launched one last ki blast that finally put an end to the Saibamen.

Yamcha landed near his friends and smirked. "Sheesh, those guys are tough. Good thing I was on my guard otherwise I don't know what might have happened." The martial artist laughed, but his brain already showed him the worst-case scenario.

Seeing his friend was doing fine, Krillin released a heavy sigh. He was worried at first, but it looked like there was no need. "Good work Yamcha!" Just like Krillin, Gohan was also smiling. The little boy was glad his father's friend was all right.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side, Nappa couldn't understand what happened. "W-What!? There's no way!" The bald Saiyan stared at the Saibamen's corpse and tried to figure out how it lost to a puny earthling.

Unlike his older partner, Vegeta just chuckled at that. "Hm, it seems we might get some entertainment." The short warrior could tell the people in front of him were stronger than what they expected, but that still didn't bother him.

To him, they were nothing but mere pebbles on the ground. "Send the next one!" Was his next order as he observed who would step up next.

The next Saibamen was already waiting for its opponent. While the creature quietly snarled, Tenshinhan drifted away from the group. The tall martial artist didn't bother to speak. He concentrated on his little opponent. As he walked forward, he could hear his best friend cheer for him, but Tenshinhan ignored that. He even ignored the Saiyans and everything that surrounded him. His eyes locked on the green alien. He barely took a proper posture when the Saibamen attacked.

"Kiyahh!"

Tenshinhan's eyes were wide open when he saw the creature attack. Before the claws cut him, he stepped to the side. As he moved to the side, the creature missed. Tenshinhan quickly lifted his knee and buried it deep in Saibamen's stomach. While his enemy gasped for air, the three-eyed martial artist seized the Saibamen's leg and threw it away. Tenshinhan didn't waste any time and followed. However, the Saibamen despite the pain didn't seem to give up.

As he advanced, Tenshinhan noticed something. He quickly hopped aside and dodged the deadly acid. _"It's exactly what he warned us about... Better finish this off fast!"_ His glare froze the Saibamen, who was still trying to recover.

The tall martial artist fired a KIAI from his palm and shoved the Saibamen into a boulder. With the alien stuck in there, Tenshinhan appeared before it and struck it with several punches. The boulder collapsed into tiny rocks because of his powerful attacks. As the rocks and pebbles fell on the ground, Tenshinhan stopped and turned around. He couldn't feel any trace of ki in the unmoving creature which meant only one thing. The earth's warrior turned around and returned to his group while Nappa was gradually growing annoyed.

Nappa's fists trembled out of anger as he stared at the corpse. "Just what's going on here!? Those guys shouldn't be able to defeat our Saibamen! They couldn't even beat a weakling like Raditz only a year ago..." The large male spoke through his teeth while he glared at the earth's warriors.

"Hn, use your head for a change and you'll figure it out." Upon hearing the voice of his leader, Nappa glanced down. "It's painfully obvious Raditz gave them a few tips about the Saibamen and us. They had almost a full year to prepare, and it seems they did... how amusing." Vegeta lifted a hand and placed it under his chin as he smirked and looked at his former subordinate.

He released a heavy sigh while a drop of sweat slid down his jawline. So far, everything was going according to the plan. The earthlings listened to him and survived, for now. That was good, because that would also increase his chances of survival. They still had to beat four Saibamen and knowing those two, he was sure Nappa would be next. Maybe until then, Kakarot would show up. However, there was no guarantee everything would go according to his plan. It was all down to Vegeta, and in what kind of mood he was.

Raditz released an irritated growl as he frowned at his former comrades. He noticed Vegeta was staring at him, and he hated it. The short bastard was having fun while he was grasping for a chance to come out of this ordeal alive. The tail around his waist shifted as he closed both hands tightly. Anger and hatred quickly consumed his mind. He shut his eyes and tried to calm down. Otherwise, he would do something stupid and more than likely pay the price with his own life.

The long-haired warrior opened his eyes when he heard a familiar and annoying voice. "All right guys, I guess it's my turn!" Raditz stared at the bald midget who walked to the battlefield.

Krillin stopped at least twenty meters from the Saibamen. He moved to a fighting stance. As he stared at his opponent, he sweated a little. _"Ugh, they sure are ugly and scary... No, focus! I need to watch out for that acid and their ability to self-destruct! Geez, how crazy you need to be to do something like that..."_ The short warrior quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a presence in front of him.

The bald martial artist could barely react in time before the Saibamen kicked him in the jaw. He could hear Chiaotzu's worried voice, which made him take some action. Before he fell with his head against the ground, Krillin put the hand down and catapulted himself to the sky. He inspected his jaw, and it actually hurt. The bald warrior cursed quietly as he put some distance between himself and the green creature. This could have ended far worse, and it was all his fault.

He looked around, searching for the Saibamen. While Krillin muttered something under his breath, the alien appeared behind him. The Saibamen went after Krillin's neck, but the martial artist suddenly vanished. Krillin smirked as he watched the creature fly through his image. He took this opportunity and dashed at the Saibamen with an extended leg. His boot slammed against Saibamen's cranium. The force behind the kick sent the creature flying.

This wasn't Kirillin's intention at all. Only after he kicked his enemy, he noticed they were right above the Saiyans. He glanced down and saw the Saibamen falling directly toward the flame-haired Saiyan. The martial artist knew something like this would do nothing to the invader, but he hoped it hit the bastard. However, nothing like that happened.

The force behind the kick was too strong for the Saibamen. He wasn't able to stop or fly away. As he continued to fall, he released a squeal to warn his masters. However, an ominous feeling increased inside the Saibamen. He caught the look in his master's eyes and suddenly panicked. Before he could even blink, his entire body blew up.

Not even an eyeball remained of the Saibamen. While everyone shocked by Vegeta's act, Piccolo clenched his teeth. _"He destroyed one of those Saibamen with a simple hand gesture... This guy will be a big problem."_ The Namekian shifted his eyes to Raditz and could tell the man was having the same thoughts.

Nappa was just as taken by surprise as the earthlings. "Vegeta, why did you do that? He could still fight and..." The giant stopped talking when Vegeta lifted a hand.

"Because I have no need for _them_ anymore."

His partner seemed confused, but Vegeta couldn't care less. With a quick hand motion, he pointed at remaining Saibamen and forced each of them to explode on the spot. This course of action terrified the earthlings and Piccolo.

"Congratulations, you proved to be stronger than Saibamen. I wonder how you'll fare against one of us." Vegeta chuckled as he mocked the earth's warriors.

The muscular Saiyan blinked a few times before he laughed. "Oh, I guess you're right..." Nappa's eyes quickly moved toward the fighters in front of them.

"Let me do it, Vegeta. I'll kill all of them at once. Including that sorry excuse for a Saiyan, I'm itching to teach him a lesson or two." The older male punched his left palm as he arrogantly stared at Raditz.

Just hearing that evil laugh caused Gohan to quiver. The boy side-stepped behind Piccolo, who didn't like this. Their plan for stalling failed, and now they had no other choice but to fight them head-on. He glanced at the earthlings and quickly tried to shift to another plan. Since it seemed like the large Saiyan would be their next opponent, then they had a slim chance.

Scared, Yamcha took a step back. "That guy took care of his own, with no remorse! How could he do something so despicable..." The courage he had when he fought the Saibamen almost completely disappeared.

"Does anyone have any idea how we'll deal with these monsters?" He needed to hear a positive answer or his courage and determination from before would vanish for good.

Tenshinhan wanted to answer but remained quiet. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried just as Yamcha. Fighting those creatures was one thing, but those two were on a completely another level. The three-eyed martial artist clenched his hands out of anger and despair, which swelled inside of him.

Drops of sweat skid down his bald head as he stared with wide-open eyes at the Saiyans. "Honestly, I'm open to any suggestions." He moved his pupils to Piccolo and Raditz.

No matter how much he hated his guts, they needed to work together until Goku arrives. So far the Saiyan's instructions were correct, so maybe the man was on their side.

Raditz didn't move a single muscle. His plan failed. The man cursed himself for even coming with such a plan. He was against Vegeta and applying any counter plan against him never worked. They were together for so many years and not even once was he able to touch him, no matter what he planned. His long hair swayed as he clenched his teeth. There was no other choice but to fight them. He frowned at the older male and released a loud growl.

Everyone glanced at the long-haired Saiyan. Raditz lifted a hand and pointed with an index finger at Nappa. "So what you're waiting for, you bald bastard! Just try to come here if you dare to fight on your own!" He smirked, while a drop of sweat traveled down his cheek. As seconds passed, he hoped Nappa would bite the bait.

The bald warrior couldn't but laugh at Raditz's words. "Vegeta was right, you're getting way over your head. You should've left this mudball and hid on some miserable planet far away from our reach." Nappa took a step forward and meanwhile warmed up his neck by moving it left and right.

"Living here for almost a year fried your brain. I'll gladly make some adjustments to it by bashing it with my boots!" His threat and huge appearance frightened the earthlings.

He could smell the fear in the air. Vegeta closed his eyes after he let out a low chuckle. "Hn, since you're so eager, I'll leave them all to you. However, don't break that low-life too much, I want to have a little word with him when you're done with his puny friends." The flame-haired Saiyan shot a vicious glare in Raditz's direction.

"Hehe, thanks for letting me have all the fun. I'll try to leave him alive, but I don't think he'd like that. Instant death might be better for him than what you've in store for him."

Here they go again, treating him like he was worthless. It was always like that, especially on high-ranking missions. Every time he got hurt or injured so much that he could not fight, they treated him like garbage. He fought hard to survive and stand by them. He did what they ordered for years. All that loyalty for nothing. The anger and hatred once again swelled inside of him. A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead as he glared at the older Saiyan, who assumed a battle posture he was familiar with.

Before Nappa powered up, Raditz quickly turned to the others. "Be on your guard if you want to survive! He's coming and I suggest you dodge his initial strikes in case you don't want to lose an arm or something else!" His loud voice snapped the others just in time before Nappa raised its power.

Piccolo was already aware of that. He immediately shifted to a defensive stance and urged the young boy to do the same. The Namekian glanced at the others who did as they were told, but Piccolo could feel their anxiety and fear. However, Piccolo quickly looked away from the earthlings when he felt something extraordinary. His entire body was shaking as he stared in disbelief at the bald enemy.

Fissures and cracks spread over the deserted wasteland as the colossal Saiyan raised his power. Yellow sparks surrounded his muscular body as he continued to yell. Rocks levitated around him, and the boulders collapsed from intense pressure. The ground under his boots shattered and caused the warrior to sink a little, but that didn't bother the mighty Nappa. He released an intense shout with a small dose of laughter in it.

The yellow aura surrounded Nappa's entire body while bright sparks clashed around. Throbbing veins appeared on his head, neck, arms, legs as he maintained his true power. He wore a big smirk on his face as he stared at the prey in front of him. His black pupils shifted from one person to another.

Meanwhile, he could barely stand because of the shock wave. "T-This is crazy! T-There's no way we can fight that guy! We're doomed!" Yamcha's entire body was shivering, but he didn't know from what.

Maybe it was because of this strong earthquake? Or maybe because this incredible, murderous ki tried to suffocate him? He couldn't tell at all. His courage vanished completely. Was all his hard training under Kami for nothing? Was this the end of his life? He didn't know what to think anymore.

Tenshinhan's eyes were wide open. He could barely hold it together. "Such power... The entire Earth is shaking!" This was bad.

He instantly glanced at his best friend and wished he left him home. This man's ki was on a whole other level. They never encountered something like that. The three-eyed martial artist cursed as he tried to stand strong.

"A-AHH!"

Piccolo didn't even need to look behind. He knew this frightened the child. And honestly, he couldn't blame him at all. "I was told he was strong but to feel it in front of me is..." Piccolo never finished because Nappa's expression and look in his eyes alerted him of danger.

"Watch out, here he comes!" His loud growl forced the others to snap out of their thoughts and prepare for the incoming assault.

Right on cue, Nappa bent a little before launching himself at the warriors. With his entire body enveloped by yellow light, he approached his first target. He lifted his big arm and went straight for Tenshinhan's head. With a big grin, Nappa pulled his arm and threw a massive punch at the three-eyed martial artist who froze.

"Dodge it, you fool!"

The loud shout came from Raditz, who already produced a ki orb in his hand. Acting as fast as possible, the long-haired male discharged a purple energy blast at his former companion. His loud voice and the noise of the blast forced Nappa to stop and look away from Tenshinhan. That little pause was enough for the three-eyed warrior to flee just before the ki blast struck Nappa.

When the dust cleared away, Nappa just laughed at that. "Be patient, you Saiyan reject! I'll come to you soon..." He closed his mouth when he noticed Raditz just above him with a tightly closed hand.

The power behind the punch was strong enough to produce a loud bang. However, it did no damage to the larger Saiyan. Nappa easily blocked the punch with his left arm. With a cocky smirk, he tried to grab the younger man, but Raditz slipped away before he could do that. The mighty warrior followed and didn't allow his former companion to escape. He was closing the distance when Raditz fired a barrage of ki blasts at him. Nappa easily got rid of them, but as more and more kept coming, the older male halted his pursuit.

Raditz just touched the ground after he put some distance. He was breathing laboriously while the sweat dripped from his chin. His dark orbs shook as he stared at the smoke and waited for Nappa to come charging at him. And it was just how he expected.

With a swift motion of his hand, the smoke cleared away. The ki blasts left some bruises on Nappa's skin. "Hm, I kinda felt that. Seems you got a little stronger... Won't help you, though!" Once again, he bent his knees and flew in the Raditz's direction.

Nappa was in front of Raditz within two seconds. The larger male went at his target with another straight punch. His punch and the entire body pierced through an image of Raditz. The powerful warrior almost stumbled because of that. He seemed confused by it, which was exactly what the younger Saiyan counted on.

"Over here, you moron!"

The voice came from above. Nappa gazed up and frowned at the long-haired man. He was quickly losing his patience with Raditz. "Choose your words carefully or I'll rip your tongue out." Nappa took a step forward, so he could propel himself at Raditz.

However, the younger warrior suddenly fired a big ki blast. "Humph, as if that'll save you from me! You should know you stand no chance against me, you trash!" The bald man did what he initially wanted and flew toward the ki blast.

Nappa roared as he approached the purple blast. He moved the right arm forward and after a few seconds of struggle; he deflected the energy attack. With that out of the way, he went after Raditz, but the man wasn't there. Before he could look or call out the man's name, something struck him from behind. He didn't even have time to move his head because a tall figure appeared from the right side. A strong kick landed on his face, which hurled him toward the ground.

While he was heading to the ground, Nappa cursed as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to figure out what was going on as he continued to fall. Just at that moment, he forced his eyes wide open. As he looked down, he could see the bald midget and a scar-faced earthling charging their attacks. He glared at them with tremendous rage in his eyes. Before he could move, they launched their ki blasts at him.

The loud explosion created a big smoke cloud. While Krillin and Yamcha tried to catch a breath, Tenshinhan and Piccolo just landed. "D-Did we get him? Please tell me he's dead." The cracking voice came from the former desert bandit who hoped that was the case.

Before anyone could say anything, Piccolo barked at the martial artist. "Fool! You can still feel his presence!" The Namekian quickly glanced back at the smoke and waited for the Saiyan to emerge.

"Something like this won't be enough, but I'm confident we can take him out!" After the initial shock, Piccolo seemed calmer and focused. A ray of hope was there, but he still had a terrible feeling.

While they waited for the smoke to clear, Krillin glanced at Piccolo and spoke. "I'm sure glad you're on our side, Piccolo. That was a good plan." There was a smile on Krillin's face as stared at the taller warrior. He still didn't know if he should trust Piccolo, but his doubts were quickly disappearing. Gohan was still alive, and that meant something.

"Yeah, I agree with Krillin. How did you come up with that plan so quickly?" Tenshinhan stood right behind the green martial artist as he asked the question. After the large Saiyan went after Goku's brother, he was still in shock. Shortly after, Piccolo appeared and ordered to follow.

Piccolo didn't like how the others were full of praise. "Tch, I wasn't alone in it. I was just told the Saiyan's fighting style and from there we forged a plan." The warrior paused for a moment so he could point at Raditz, who was several meters away from them, staring at the sky.

"His role was to rile up the Saiyan and force him to follow... Basically, he acted as a decoy." He stared at the long-haired male for a few seconds before he turned his head up.

It surprised Krillin and the others to hear that. They weren't even aware that Raditz spent several months with Piccolo and Gohan. Krillin, who was the one most against the long-haired Saiyan, slowly thought differently about Goku's older brother.

Meanwhile, Raditz's face consumed by sweat as he waited for Nappa to burst out at any second. While he stared at the cloud of smoke, a well familiar voice caught his attention.

"You'd always come up with something crafty if your worthless life was on the line. No wonder you survived for all these years."

The husky voice came from Vegeta, who observed everything. He stared at his former associate with a smirk and just released a short laugh when he saw Raditz's angry expression.

"However, I don't think this time you'll get away... After all, I know you very well." Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he spoke with a silent voice to the taller Saiyan.

Raditz's tail shifted and wrapped itself tightly around his waist as he scowled at Vegeta. He wanted to say something to the arrogant bastard, but he never got a chance because Nappa's loud voice forced him to look away.

* * *

_As always, I appreciate all the reviews and follow, thanks!_

_First, let me confirm that Raditz won't be paired with Launch! I have no intention of putting them together at all. Second, Raditz x Bulma's chances of being together are slim. For now, I don't have anyone in mind to be paired with Raditz. Maybe sometime down the road but that's still far away. Anyway, this is pretty much all I have to say and DBZ fan I agree with everything you said and yes, in the future Raditz might change. Also, big thanks to super mystic gohan from being here from day one._

_Well, that's pretty much it. I hope you guys can read through it without cringing at my poor grammar and actually enjoy this fan fiction.. bye!_


	8. Chapter 08

"Ugh! You bastards are trying to be slick!?"

Nappa's thundering voice rang over the battleground. The smoke cleared away, revealing the colossal Saiyan with clear anger on his face. There didn't seem any inflicted damage upon the mighty warrior. His armor was missing a shoulder pad, and there were some scratches on it. He floated in the air with closed hands, fuming with anger until he closed his eyes.

Much to everyone's surprise, the warrior laughed. "Hehe, not bad! I'm warming up! Don't die on me, I want to have more fun!" Nappa's voice and menacing expression sent shivers down everyone's spine. The Saiyan glanced at the two earthlings who fired at him and flew in their direction.

Krillin and Yamcha took a step backward when they realized Nappa was after them. "Yamcha, run!" The bald martial artist already bolted, however, his long-haired friend didn't,

Fear froze the former desert bandit on the spot. No matter how much he tried, his legs wouldn't listen. His pupils shook as he stared at the impending menace. They attacked with all they got and it did nothing. Yamcha's conviction and moral vanished. He could hear his friends shout, but he just couldn't move. Yamcha only blinked once, and the massive Saiyan was already here. He looked up, only to see the enormous fist coming at him. His entire life flashed before his eyes. However, the impact never arrived.

While the sweat slid down his temple, the tall martial artist yelled at his friend. "Don't just stand there! I can't hold him back for too long! He's too strong!" The loud voice came from Tenshinhan, who struggled. A faint glow surrounded his entire body as he held both hands upfront.

Yamcha was confused until he realized what his friend was doing. Tenshinhan was using telekinesis and restraining the Saiyan from killing him. Yamcha finally moved, put some distance, but it was too late. The three-eyed warrior couldn't hold the Saiyan anymore, the man's strength was too much.

The glow around Nappa's body perished. He smirked as he extended his arm and easily seized the earthling by the leg. "You can't escape from me, coward!" He yanked the man closer, so he could bury a knee into the fighter's gut, but something got in his way.

Several energy blasts hit the Saiyan from behind. The warrior shifted around, only to meet with a green punch. Nappa released the hold and took two steps backward. He swung his head, but by the time he glanced up, a heavy knee struck him. The warrior gasped for air as they thrust him toward a boulder. His body crashed against the rock that crumbled and buried him.

"Don't stop! Fire at him!"

Raditz's loud growl forced everybody to do it. Piccolo and the others bombed the spot where Nappa collapsed. Strong tremors spread across the entire wasteland. The little boy stumbled but stayed on his toes. He watched with wide-open eyes as everyone fought together while he was hiding behind a boulder. Gohan gulped and hoped Piccolo and the others defeated the giant.

However, the half-breed's wish didn't come true. While the warriors were bombing the area, they were unaware that Nappa was closing in. The ground near Tenshinhan's shoe fractured. Tenshinhan didn't notice it. He continued the barrage until his senses warned him of something dangerous nearby. The three-eyed warrior discharged the last ki blast before looking down. His eyes were slowly widening as the ground underneath him opened. Drops of sweat slid down his cheeks as he stared at the Saiyan. Tenshinhan wasn't even able to blink, let alone yell before Nappa struck him with a tremendous uppercut.

"Tenshinhan!"

Chiaotzu's scream forced everyone to a halt. The warriors could only watch as Tenshinhan's limp body soared. Blood dripped from his mouth while he moaned. He was still in the air by the time he opened his eyes. Tenshinhan wasn't even aware of what happened until the enemy appeared above him. The three-eyed martial artist clenched his teeth and closed both hands strongly. Before the enemy landed another blow, Tenshinhan put a left hand forward and aimed.

His hand shook, but he needed to do something otherwise it was over _"Dodon Ray!"_ He fired a yellow beam from his index finger at Nappa, however, the warrior just smirked at that.

Nappa got rid of it by merely slapping it away. "That was pathetic, you three-eyed freak! Let me show you how's done!" The bald alien brought his hand swiftly to the side and chuckled.

Bright light and a warm sensation contacted his back. He shifted his head to the side and stared in terror once he realized what was about to happen. The earth's martial artist screamed from the top of his lungs as the light consumed him and shortly after exploded.

The strong force almost blew them away. Incredible shock waves pushed them, but the earthlings fought back. They held their arms up, protecting themselves until everything calmed down. The three of them trembled as they stared at the wall of smoke. Neither of them said a word. The shock of losing Tenshinhan was too much.

Meanwhile, the large Saiyan laughed. "Hehe, that's how you do it! No trace left of that three-eyed freak! Now, who will be next?" Nappa shifted his head to the remaining earthlings. A devilish smile appeared on his face as he licked his lips. He already knew who would be his next target.

"Guess it'll be you!"

Nappa was once again on the move. His target wasn't just one. The powerful warrior was after all three of them. Yamcha and Krillin already braced themselves for another escape. Unlike before, Yamcha wasn't hesitating this time. After his entire life flashed before him and felt the scent of death, he wanted none of that. The two warriors were about to scatter, but Chiaotzu wasn't even thinking about that.

He just lost his best friend. Grief, fear, sorrow, hatred. All emotions clashed inside of him. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he thought of Tenshinhan. Sure, they could always use the dragon balls to revive him, but their chances of survival were slim. Which meant he could never see his best friend again. Chiaotzu lifted his head and with watery eyes glared at the warrior rushing in their direction.

However, Nappa never reached them because of Piccolo. The namekian appeared just beside the Saiyan and rushed at him with a kick. However, Piccolo failed to land the hit. Unlike before, Nappa was ready and on his guard. He easily avoided the kick and immediately returned the greeting. Nappa's fist connected with Piccolo's chest, which caused the namekian to groan. The warrior shifted his focus on Piccolo and went after the green martial artist.

Piccolo had a hard time dealing with the bald Saiyan. Even though he knew the enemy's fighting style, it was difficult and consuming a lot of stamina. Sweat flew from his face as he tried to dodge the man's punches. It was always by a few centimeters, however, he couldn't do this forever. He dropped his focus only for a second, and the Saiyan was there to punish him.

The bald warrior buried the boot deep into Piccolo's gut. Piccolo cried out painfully and shortly after coughed blood. He tried to move away, but Nappa didn't allow that. He fired quick ki blasts, one after another, but the Saiyan went through them like a juggernaut. Piccolo cursed mentally and tried to block the incoming kick. And he did. However, even that didn't help. The impact was too strong and he could feel his rib-cage break. Once his bones fractured, Piccolo released a scream.

While Piccolo was dealing with the threat, Krillin watched from below. "H-He won't make it! Guys, we need to help Piccolo!" The short martial artist gazed at his friends as he said that.

"D-Do you have any plan how? I..." Yamcha suddenly stopped talking when he noticed something. He looked around, but someone was missing. "Krillin, where did Chiaotzu go?" His question surprised the bald man.

They looked around, but there was no sign of Chiaotzu. Their attention shifted elsewhere when they heard a loud bang. As they looked up, they saw Raditz kick Nappa from behind. While Raditz was attacking Nappa from the rear, Piccolo was, despite the pain, attacking from the front. Most of Piccolo and Raditz's attacks missed the target, but the shots that landed seemed to annoy the Saiyan.

Piccolo and Raditz didn't let Nappa slip away. They didn't allow their enemy to even have the time to think, let alone counter. Sweat flew from their faces as they advanced with great speed. They sailed across the blue sky as they barraged Nappa with fast and heavy shots. As seconds passed by, Nappa sustained more and more damage. The bald Saiyan was quickly getting irritated by Piccolo's and Raditz's good combination. Suddenly, a heavy punch from Raditz crashed against Nappa's face. This threw the older Saiyan completely off balance, which gave Piccolo a chance to return the favor from before.

The reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo struck Nappa right in the lower back section but didn't stop yet. He and Raditz delivered several shots while the bald warrior was off guard. After training and sparring together for months, they finally pushed the mighty Nappa. They didn't like each other; they wanted nothing more than to kill one another, however, their will to survive brought them to the same goal. They fought each other every single day, even during nights. The two warriors learned from one another despite their hatred.

Unfortunately, their opportunity to inflict some serious damage ended. After Raditz decked his former partner with an elbow, he vanished. Piccolo went through Raditz's image and was just about to rock the bald Saiyan, but the opposite happened. Piccolo spun after Nappa smashed his skull with a punch. Raditz released a growl and attacked his former companion from above. The long-haired male fired several ki blasts as he was heading down, but all of them perished when Nappa released a large energy attack. Raditz's eyes were wide open. Cold sweat slid down his face because he could feel the magnitude of power behind the blast. It was fast, but Raditz ducked just in time.

Raditz wasn't even able to process what happened. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain all over his body. He was sure he was in the air, but the sound of his body crashing against the ground proved he was wrong. The long-haired man coughed and grimaced just by doing that. He cursed through his clenched teeth as he coped with the pain. He put a hand on a large rock on top of him and slowly moved it away. Raditz gasped for some air before getting up. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to feel the namekian's presence.

He spat blood on the ground and glared at Nappa. They almost had him, they were so close. "Damn it, all! We had a good opportunity and didn't use it as we should! That bastard won't give us a second chance!" He only took a step forward before his left knee gave up. Raditz released a low grunt and frowned as he looked up. However, something was wrong.

While he floated in the air, Nappa cleaned the little tint of blood from his chin and grinned. "Seems Vegeta was right about the scouters... You increased your strength way past 500 units." The muscular warrior stared at his former companion and continued.

"Won't help you though! Trash will always be trash! You can team up with all of them, but that won't help you defeat me!" Nappa burst into a loud laughter as he pointed at the long-haired warrior.

He rested his hands on the hips while he stared at the fallen warrior. "Try all you want, learn as many tricks as you can... but you'll never be an Elite like us!" As he spoke, Nappa descended toward Raditz who only snarled back at him.

"This is a fitting grave for a miserable Saiyan such as you. A backwater planet filled with rats!" He chuckled as he approached the ground.

Vegeta couldn't but snicker at his partner's words. He observed the entire battle from the sideline and found himself entertained. While Nappa was mocking Raditz, the flame-haired Saiyan noticed something flying behind his companion. He allowed the thing to approach Nappa before warning the large man.

"Nappa, I would watch my back if I were you!"

The bald warrior raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't understand what his leader meant until something grabbed him from behind. When he shifted his head to the side, he saw a tiny earthling on his back. He moved around and tried to grab him, but it was useless. The earthling didn't budge at all. Annoyed by it, Nappa flew toward the nearest boulder and crashed into it. He smirked, thinking the fool dropped, but it was the opposite.

Meanwhile, Raditz could only watch and wonder what the pitiful earthling was doing. However, Krillin's panicked voice caught his attention. "C-Chiaotzu, what are you doing!? Get away from him, he'll kill you..." Krillin's voice broke as he took a step forward and pleaded Chiaotzu to escape.

He agreed with Krillin. Yamcha nodded and pleaded the short martial artist to come back, however, their mouths shut down when they heard a voice inside their heads. _"Yamcha, Krillin, I will take him down the only way I can! Please, survive and wish Tenshinhan back to life. Goodbye, my friends!"_ Both of them snapped their heads upward when the soft voice disappeared.

They stared in terror when they realized what was Chiaotzu about to do. "N-No... Don't do it, Chiaotzu!" It was already too late.

Chiaotzu's body overflowed with blue radiance. The light spread on Nappa, who realized what the earthling was about to do. Nappa rushed toward the ground so he could shake the puny man off, but it was late.

A loud explosion erupted in the sky, leaving Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and even Piccolo shocked. "T-That fool, he blew himself up..." The murmur came from Raditz who couldn't believe what Chiaotzu just did. He stared at the spot and wondered why the weakling did such a thing. What could have driven the puny warrior to do such a thing? Raditz tried to understand, but eventually failed to.

His fits quivered as he was only able to mumble. "N-No way, he really did it. He sacrificed himself so we could survive..." Yamcha could only stare at the sky and try not to break.

Suddenly, he looked away as he thought of his other friend. "How are we going to tell Tenshinhan he won't be able to see Chiaotzu ever again!?" The former bandit closed his eyes as he thought of Tenshinhan.

Yamcha's words only made it worse. Krillin dropped on his knees and punched the ground. "C-Chiaotzu, no! What were you thinking! You knew the dragon balls can't bring you back the second time, and yet..." Krillin stopped for a moment as his voice broke.

Tears fell from his cheeks on the soil as he whimpered quietly. "You sacrificed yourself for us! Chiaotzu!" He released a loud cry as he lifted his head.

Just like Krillin, Gohan was also crying while he tried to help Piccolo get up. The namekian flinched as he rose from the ground. "Hn, a little drastic, but a great strategy. Admirable move!" Piccolo walked away from the whimpering half-breed and immediately thought of what to do next.

"Gohan, you better get a hold of yourself! We're two men down and we will need your help! Do you..." The green warrior never finished because of a dreadful feeling that forced him to look up.

"I-Impossible... H-He's still alive!"

Yamcha's loud voice forced Krillin to lift his head again. His eyes were wide open as he saw the Saiyan floating in the air. "C-Chiaotzu gave his own life to take him down and he still lives!?" The bald martial artist closed his hands tightly as he glared at the barely wounded Saiyan.

"I-I can't and won't take this anymore! Hyaah!" Krillin's emotions got the best of him.

He ignored Yamcha's voice and charged at Nappa, who sneered at that. Krillin advanced fast at Nappa with a lifted fist. The Saiyan wanted to catch him, but Krillin put his hands down and fired a blast. Nappa blinked in confusion while the blast propelled Krillin higher. The martial artist brought both hands near his hip and gathered energy.

A blue orb appeared between his hands as he glared at the Saiyan with pure hate. _"Ka-Me-Ha-Me... HAA!"_ He placed both hands forward and fired the ki blast.

The blast was going straight at Nappa, who positioned himself to face the attack. "Useless! You can try all you want, but you'll fail just like those two!" The Saiyan placed a hand forward to block the attack. However, the ki blast changed direction and shocked the mighty warrior. "What!?" He tried to turn so he could follow the blast that went behind him, but he never got the chance.

Krillin's ki blast struck Nappa from behind and forced the warrior towards the ground. At that moment, a loud voice echoed over the valley. "Piccolo, Raditz! Take him down with all you got!" Krillin's scream didn't fall on deaf ears.

This surprised. He thought the bald midget charged at Nappa blindly, consumed by foolish emotions. Instead, it was the opposite. His legs sank into the ground as he positioned himself properly. He lifted both hands above his head and yelled. Purple sparks appeared around his arms and slowly traveled to his palms. On each palm, a ki orb manifested itself and grew in size. Throbbing veins emerged on his muscular arms and forehead as he summoned all his energy. He cast a glance to the opposite side and saw the namekian do the same. This was their chance to take Nappa down.

Nappa released a grunt as he continued to fall. The blast from the midget didn't hurt, but it caught him off guard. He never even thought a puny earthling could do that. The earthling would pay for that. He glared at the midget as he was falling until he remembered something. The rage blinded his mind. He forgot about those two. Nappa shifted his head, only to see Raditz and the namekian ready to release their attacks. Sweat consumed his face, but the frown and visible anger never disappeared.

They were ready. Piccolo and Raditz released roars as they fired their most powerful attacks. The force behind the ki blasts forced even Vegeta to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Strong shock waves caused Gohan to fall on the ground while Yamcha tried not to do the same. Krillin who was just behind Nappa acted as fast as possible and flew away. Unlike Krillin, Nappa couldn't do that because it was too late. The Saiyan released a scream before the blasts hit him.

The loud and fierce detonation created powerful winds. It wiped out the giant boulders and everything on the ground. It forced Yamcha to drop on the ground and hold to something. Krillin, who was still in the air, had a hard time because it blew him away. Son Goku's son rolled across the terrain until he hit a stone with his back. The only ones who were standing were Piccolo, Raditz, and Vegeta, who even lifted his arms to protect his head.

**_00oo00_**

While his friends were fighting for their lives, Son Goku ran to King Yemma's palace. A bright light enveloped his frame as he flew above Snake Way. Drops of sweat fell from his face as he moved with tremendous speed. He kept going at the same pace ever since he left King Kai's planet. His stamina was approaching its end, and that made him nervous. He didn't have the privilege to stop and rest. No matter what, he needed to push forward.

It didn't take long until he finally saw it. A big smile appeared on his sweaty face. "I can see it! King Yemma's place!" With one more push, Goku closed the remaining distance quickly.

The moment he touched the ground, Goku ran inside the palace and barged in King Yemma's office. He didn't even need to search for him. The earth's guardian was already there. "Goku! Quick, grab my hand!" Goku did exactly that. He grabbed Kami's arm and instantly disappeared with the old guardian.

What just happened before his black eyes took King Yemma by surprise. "Amazing, he made it..." Was the giant's comment while he stared at the spot where Goku and Kami once stood. He quickly snapped back to reality when the souls in line whined.

Meanwhile, Kami and Goku appeared on the sacred ground. The wild-haired martial artist was already on the move. He gave Kami a quick thanks as he ran toward the edge. Goku jumped and allowed his body to fall towards the ground. While he was falling, he remembered there was something he needed. He was just about to call out a name, but that person was faster.

"Goku! Here are my last two Senzu Beans! Catch!" The white cat threw the green beans at Goku, who nodded with a smile. "Good luck out there!" Was the last he said as he leaned against the fence.

Goku easily caught them and quickly put one of them under his blue belt. "Thanks, master Korin!" He waved at the martial arts master as he tossed the other bean into his mouth. "Whoa! I feel great now!" Goku clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He could feel the strength he gained from hard training with King Kai surge through his entire body.

The earth's strongest shifted in the air as he opened his eyes and yelled a name. "Nimbus!" He was almost near the ground when a golden cloud appeared in the sky. The cloud was beneath him in no time and that made him happy. "It's good to see you again! Let's go Nimbus, I can sense the fight in that direction!" As he pointed with his finger, the cloud soared high in the sky and flew to the battlefield.

**_00oo00_**

His breathing was shallow and his skin turned pale after releasing so much energy. Drops of sweat slid down his jawline and dropped from his chin to the ground. He pulled his hands back and allowed them to drop alongside the body. With one eye open, he stared at the sky until he shifted his attention to Vegeta. A smirk found its way on his face as he glared at his former leader.

He took a step forward and spoke. "Vegeta, do you see it? I'm not the same weakling from before! You can't treat me like a low-class anymore... My power's beyond that of a Third Class!" Raditz slowly approached his former leader while he staggered a little.

This was his time to gloat and show Vegeta it was a mistake to cast him away. The long-haired Saiyan was so full of himself at the moment that he ignored everything else.

Vegeta's silence rattled the tall warrior who suddenly snapped. "Say it! You made the wrong choice!" Raditz's loud growl echoed over the place as he madly lifted his fist.

While Raditz was breathing laboriously, Vegeta observed the older male for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Haha! I never heard so much nonsense in my entire life!" The short Saiyan took a step back because he was laughing too much.

He lifted a hand so he could cover his mouth. "Such delusions, did you hit your head like your idiotic brother?" He calmed down and lowered his head.

"I never make wrong choices, fool! Nothing will ever change the fact that you and your entire worthless bloodline are nothing but third-class trash!" Vegeta's words made the long-haired male tremble with fury.

He chuckled at the man's expression and continued. "You think by increasing your power by mere 1,000 units I'll praise you? Increase your strength, but you'll never reach my status! Did you already forget, who I'm!?" The tone of his voice changed and it sent cold shivers down Raditz's spine.

Raditz gulped and unwillingly took a step back. The anger from before vanished when he saw that expression. He saw it countless times; it was always there when Vegeta had enough. His teeth sank into the flesh inside his mouth as he stared at the short, but dangerous Saiyan. He was a fool. Just what was he thinking! Provoking Vegeta was a death sentence. Did he get so full of himself because they got rid of Nappa? Or did spending a year on this rock made him stupid?

Vegeta's voice and lifted finger brought him back to reality. "Anyway, do you believe you defeated Nappa? You trained with the earthlings and learned how to feel energy signals, right? Then, could you be so kind and tell me if you and your friends really killed him?" He blinked a few times before he turned around.

His eyes were slowly widening as he stared at the smoke in the sky. His lips quivered. He couldn't form any words. Sweat slid down his neck as he remained still on the spot like a statue. Suddenly, something fell from the smoke and crashed on the ground. He forced himself to look down. What he saw was his former partner without an armor. The man's muscular body had bruises and bloody cuts all over it. Raditz cursed under his breath. He knew this wasn't good. From his experiences, he knew true hell was yet to come.

"W-We're doomed..."

Steam rose from Nappa's body. The warrior was resting with a knee on the ground and hiding his face from everyone. Blood dripped from his wounds, but not too much. He was breathing with a bit of pain. The last attack really caused some serious damage. Veins popped across his body. He crushed the rock in his hand and slowly got up.

Yamcha and the others could only watch and tremble as the massive Saiyan rose. "You dirty little..." He spoke through his teeth as he raised the head. His expression frightened everyone.

The whiteness in his eyes was red. His entire body was radiating with tremendous rage. "No more games… I had enough! I'll kill you all!" Yellow sparks danced around his body as he dashed with amazing force at the first target.

Piccolo immediately snapped. "Watch out, he's after you!" He turned around and yelled at Krillin who was standing behind everyone. Piccolo quickly chased after the Saiyan and tried to land a surprising blow. However, the man moved faster than before.

Seeing how the Saiyan was after his friend, Yamcha tried to do something. "I-I won't let you kill another one of my friends!" The martial artist quickly raised his right hand and shouted. Above his palm, a sphere made of ki appeared. Sparks surrounded the ball that levitated above his hand. He aimed at the Saiyan and finally threw it.

"Take this, _Spirit Ball_!"

Yamcha's attack moved rather quickly. It approached the bald warrior from the side and it was just to hit the target, but Nappa jumped above it. While he was in the air, Nappa fired a strong ki blast from his mouth and struck the long-haired martial artist. Yamcha's burnt body fell on the ground faster than Nappa touched the ground. The Saiyan brought his head forward, only to see the bald midget in a weird stance.

Krillin concentrated and exhaled. His voice grew as he poured more and more ki above his palm. The ki above his hand morphed into a disc and continued to increase in size. The short martial arts gazed at his long-haired friend and felt the man's ki. That was good, but he needed to focus on the thing in front.

The huge bastard was getting too close, which meant it was time to throw it. _"Destructo Disc!"_ Krillin's spinning disc sliced the ground as it headed toward the Saiyan.

Nappa raised an eyebrow in wonder but didn't waver. "Ha! What a worthless technique!" The warrior was ready to deflect with his hand, however, the loud voice of his companion forced him to rethink.

"Nappa! Dodge it!"

It was just at that moment when he realized what kind of attack that was. Nappa clenched his teeth and quickly tried to avoid it. He jumped to the right side, but the disc grazed his arm and left a deep cut. The energy disc ended slicing the boulder and vanish in the distance. Nappa grunted in pain as he tried not to move his left arm.

This filled him with even more anger. "You piece of... I'll make you pay! Get out of my sight!" Nappa fired a ki blast from his other hand quickly.

Krillin tried to jump away from it, but the explosion was too big and powerful. He struck the ground and rolled on it for a few meters. With his clothes shredded, everyone could see the damage from the explosion on his body. The young man tried to stand, but that last attack was too much for him. He dropped his head against the ground and tried his best to remain awake.

He held his limp arm and even smirked as he stared at Krillin's body. "There, now to finish you for a good little man!" Nappa was just about to fire when a ki blast struck his back. "Arghh!" The Saiyan almost fell to his knees but refused to do so.

Nappa slowly turned around, only to see Piccolo with a hand in front. "Tch, you stubborn bug! You really have a death wish!" He walked toward the namekian but suddenly stopped when the green man did something weird.

"Huh? What're you up to? Tell me!?" He lost it when he saw the warrior put both hands into the ground.

Piccolo didn't say a word. He remained in the same spot and with the same pose, even though the enemy closed the distance. A little smirk appeared on his face. This was exactly what he wanted. The Saiyan was so consumed by rage that it didn't think properly.

The mighty warrior had enough. "Your time's up, bug!" Despite the pain, Nappa lifted his right hand and was about to deal with the namekian just how he did with the earthling.

He pulled his hand forward, ready to launch the ki blast, but got in the way. "What's going on!? This can't be your..." Nappa never finished his sentence because Piccolo interrupted.

Piccolo chuckled at the large warrior. "Having some trouble walking? Good, now you're a wide-open target!" He added more grip around Nappa's ankles and smirked.

Piccolo extended his arms and immobilized the large warrior. He added more grip around the ankles and stirred his orbs to the side. "Now's your chance, take him out!" The namekian yelled at Raditz, who was far away.

He thought it was over, but somehow they were still in the game. "I can hear you loud and clear, slug!" Raditz released a shout and charged at immobilized Nappa.

"Bastard! I will be the one to make your lights go out!" Raditz gathered the ki in his hands as he approached his former companion. He wanted to strike the man from close range, however...

Nappa struggled for a few seconds, but stopped when he saw Raditz's approach. "Fools! Did you forget I can still use my other arm!" He lifted his right hand swiftly and detonated an explosion.

Raditz and Piccolo stared at the illuminating ground with terror as it consumed them. The radius of the explosion wasn't that big. It looked like Nappa was too tired. The explosion destroyed the ground and heavily injured both Piccolo and Raditz. It blew them into the air. Eventually, they fell on the solid ground with wrecked bodies. While they were struggling to move, Nappa was having a tough time standing.

"Hm, what's wrong, Nappa? Having a hard time?"

The large Saiyan didn't like the tone behind those words, but there was nothing he could do about it. He shifted his attention to those two and saw them unable to stand. A grin appeared on his rugged face as he took his time to approach them. He was heading in the namekian's direction when he heard a child's voice.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

Nappa glanced to the right side and saw a black-haired boy. "Hehe, that must be Kakarot's son!" He ignored the wounded namekian and focused on the boy. "You have Saiyan blood in you… Maybe you'll try to take me down, huh? I doubt that, considering you're that weaklings nephew!" Nappa even cracked a laugh as he stared at the young child.

"Whatever. Just sit tight, boy! I'll be over there in a moment!" He smiled wickedly as he ran toward the chubby half-breed. Even wounded and tired, Nappa still had enough strength to run. He approached the boy, ready to send him to Other world with a kick, but the opposite happened.

"Uh!"

Vegeta's eyes were wide open when he saw the child intercept Nappa. A strong kick to the head sent his partner flying. Nappa crashed with his back against the ground and couldn't believe what just occurred.

Gohan's white bandana fell off his head as he glared at the bad guys. He was covering and whining behind the rocks while all his father's friends were getting hurt. Even his mean uncle tried to beat the bad guys and help them. Yes, he was still afraid, but what overcame that fear was his wish to stop anyone from getting hurt. He couldn't stand to watch it anymore.

His little fists shook as he tried to stay strong in front of the enemy. "Mr. Piccolo, run! I'll keep them busy until my dad gets here!" Gohan's words not only shocked Piccolo, but Raditz as well. "Mr. Piccolo, if you die, Kami dies too! That means we will lose the dragon balls!" His expression softened and showed sadness when he thought of Piccolo dying.

Piccolo didn't know what to say. "G-Gohan..." He could only mumble the boy's name quietly as he forced himself to stand. His eyes never left the sight of the small child which he took away and forced to survive on its own. Despite all the harsh words and the countless beatings, the boy was still thinking of his well being.

The namekian grit his teeth. He was about to yell at the boy when he heard a noise. Piccolo shifted his head to the side and saw the bald Saiyan fuming with rage.


	9. Chapter 09

Ominous clouds gathered above the wasteland. The wind interrupted the moment of silence. While the short Saiyan observed everyone with an amused grin, Piccolo tried to figure out what to do. They were in trouble, especially Gohan. He knew what was on Nappa's mind. The giant warrior was easy to read. However, he could barely breathe. His lungs felt like they were on fire. It was a matter of minutes, or maybe even seconds before he dropped to the ground.

The namekian cursed as he clenched his sharp teeth. Even with all the vigorous training and knowledge of their opponent's skills, they were still in grave danger. That frustrated the green warrior. He closed his hands so tight they bled. His black spheres glared at the Saiyan and remained locked on the warrior as he took a step forward.

He was just about to charge at his foe, but something urged him to halt. "W-What's this ki I'm sensing!?" A drop of sweat slid down his neck as he mumbled. Even though he was unaware, the other Saiyan heard him. "There's tremendous ki nearby!" It was so familiar and he recognized who that was.

Vegeta frowned as he observed the smirking namekian. He bent so he could take the scouter. Meanwhile, Nappa continued his loud rant. "You little brat! How dare you stand in my way!? I'll kill you!" The bald warrior charged at Gohan, who remained firm on the spot.

Piccolo snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Saiyan on the attack. He tried to pursue his enemy and attack from behind, however; he wasn't capable of doing so. His legs gave up. The entire body was shutting down. Before he could blink, Piccolo fell on the ground, only able to watch as Nappa approached Gohan.

"G-Gohan..."

Namekian's shaky voice couldn't reach the child. His will to fight was strong, but his body sustained too much damage. He encouraged himself to stand, despite the pain and exhaustion, but it was useless. Piccolo lifted his head to see what happened to the boy. Just as he did that, he felt a rise in Gohan's ki. His eyes were wide open when he noticed a familiar stance.

Gohan's palms were above his forehead. The light in front of his hands grew and morphed. His chubby arms shook along with his entire body. He released a moan as he struggled to sustain the power for the attack. Drops of sweat collided on his face as he concentrated. He tried his best to use what he learned in the past year with Piccolo. Seeing his father's friends and Piccolo get hurt by the evil guys made him furious. Anger which swelled inside of him consumed the fear from before.

For a moment, Gohan closed his eyes. When the sphere reached its peak, the small half-Saiyan opened his eyes and shrieked._ "Masenko!"_ After he released the blast, it almost blew Gohan away.

When he noticed an energy blast coming his way, Nappa stopped. "You damn brat! So, you still want to play!? Fine, let's see what you got!" The colossal warrior swung his fist and smashed it against the blast.

He lifted an eyebrow in surprise. The attack had more power behind it than he initially thought. Nappa struggled, but only for a few seconds before he diverted the ki blast into the clouded sky.

The bald warrior was breathing laboriously while he held his arm. "For a little brat, you're strong... Too bad you have to die. You can blame your incompetent uncle and worthless father!" Nappa chuckled as he moved his right hand around. Shortly after, he walked toward the boy who looked exhausted and pale.

Gohan could barely stand on his feet after what he did. He could only stare at the approaching doom. The boy closed his eyes when he felt something. It took him two seconds before he realized what it was. A big smile, a smile of hope, appeared on his chubby face as he glanced at the sky.

"I-It's my dad! Mr. Piccolo, my dad is coming!"

The sudden change and loud yelling took Nappa by surprise. "Kakarot!?" Just uttering the name of that low-level Saiyan annoyed him.

However, Nappa quickly changed his attitude. "What are you blabbering about, brat!? That weakling died a year ago. You must've gone nuts. And even if that were him, he wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Nappa pointed a finger at himself as he snickered at the boy.

"Nappa!" Vegeta's loud voice forced the bald male to turn around. "It might be Kakarot or somebody else, but if it's him… His power level exceeds 5,000!" The short warrior pulled his left hand away from the scouter and glared at his companion.

Upon hearing that, Nappa's entire body froze. Only a drop of sweat ran down his cheek as he stared at Vegeta in disbelief. "Tch, t-there's no way! Your scouter must be broken!" The giant shook his head in disbelief and harshly lifted his fist to the side.

While his companion was having a meltdown, Vegeta put a hand under his chin and seemed lost in thoughts. He was certain that was Kakarot. No ordinary earthling could undergo such a drastic change. The only one who could do such a leap in power was a Saiyan, he was sure of it. This could only be a fragment of Kakarot's true power. It made little sense for a low-level warrior to reach such a power level, but that didn't concern him as much as something else.

His thoughts shifted to the magical orbs. Kakarot's revival also confirmed something he knew for a long time. As he thought of that, an evil smile appeared on his face as he lowered the hand.

He crossed his arms and spoke to his partner once again. "Don't just stand there, finish them. They'll serve as a fine example to Kakarot!" His words and sinister grin gained him a lot of attention.

"Once we take care of Kakarot, we'll just visit the namekian's home world, Namek. We'll just use their dragon balls instead." The Saiyan couldn't but chuckle when he saw Piccolo's expression. If this namekian died, then they would just visit planet Namek instead.

Nappa stared at the shorter man for a few seconds before speaking. "Well, if you say so then fine." He turned around and snickered as he glared at Gohan, Piccolo, and Raditz.

"But I don't believe Kakarot has a battle power of 5,000! I'll prove that by crushing his head under my boots!" The warrior moved his head left and right as he resumed walking.

Vegeta remained silent and minded his own business until the scouter produced a noise. He checked on his device, but only for a second. The flame-haired Saiyan quickly shifted his black eyes in front, only to see Raditz standing. When he saw that, Vegeta released an amused tone and wondered what the long-haired weakling was up to.

The sound of dripping blood made Nappa laugh. "What are you doing? Step away, weakling. I had fun pounding you and your little friends, but it's time to end it. Vegeta'll finish you, which won't be a pleasant thing." Nappa gestured with his hand for the long-haired warrior to move, but no response.

"I said to move away, scum!" Losing his patience, Nappa took a heavy step forward and went at Raditz with a punch, however, the opposite happened.

"GHHH!"

Nappa released a grunt as an uppercut landed under his chin. He lost his balance, but only for a moment. "Why you... Seems I'll be the one to kill you!" Consumed by anger, Nappa rushed at his former companion.

The bald Saiyan unleashed his fury upon Raditz. His punches seemed to land on target and yet, he received punishment. He couldn't understand what was going on. Raditz was still standing. After he took a strong kick to the rib-cage, Nappa released a loud growl. He instantly countered with a heavy hook. There was no mistake, his punch hit Raditz's face. But then why was the weakling still able to fight?

While the battle between the Saiyans was going on, Gohan made his way to Piccolo. "H-Hey, Mr. Piccolo!? Can you hear me, it's Gohan!" The boy shook the namekian with tears in his eyes until he saw the tall warrior move.

"Hang in there, Mr. Piccolo! My dad's almost here and that evil baldy is busy at the moment..." Gohan stopped talking so he could help the namekian stand.

The warrior immediately gazed at the battlefield. It didn't take too long for the warrior to figure out what was going on. "I see, so that's how he's able to fight back..." Piccolo's silent remark made the boy curiously glance at the battle in front.

"Huh? What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo didn't like that he needed the boy's help to stand, but there was nothing he could do about that. "He's using his senses to pinpoint the spot where Nappa will strike, and in the last second, he avoids it." His dark orbs followed every movement made by the Saiyans.

"Raditz still gets hurt, but by moving away in the last second he reduces the danger behind the blows." The green warrior had to stop and get some air. "It looks like he learned something useful from that old fool. The only question is, can he hold on until Goku shows up?" Piccolo doubted that.

Just as Piccolo thought, it turned out Raditz was at his limit. Being constantly focused and on guard was draining him both mentally and physically. Luckily, he was dealing with Nappa. The bastard was so blinded with rage that it was easy to strike back. He delivered several shots and he could see it exhausted Nappa.

But Nappa wasn't going down that easily. It was clear by looking at the bald Saiyan's face. The power behind his blows wasn't nearly enough to put such a strong and massive warrior on the ground for good. He could barely keep moving. Each step caused his muscles to burn like hell. Just one swing from Nappa would more than likely put him down.

So, Raditz was careful and tried to avoid as much power behind Nappa's blows as possible. However, it was easier said than done. He dropped his focus for a moment, and Nappa's elbow almost sent him down, permanently. Raditz reacted swiftly and ducked. He used his right leg to kick away the older man's balance, but Nappa intercepted that by jumping. Raditz released an annoyed snarl and ran.

Seeing his former associate run with the head still attached irritated Nappa. "Just where do you think you're going!? Stay still and die!" The bald Saiyan quickly caught up with Raditz and yelled as he leaped at him with a kick.

The long-haired warrior avoided the kick by pushing it aside. He did or at least tried to do the same with all attacks coming at him, but it was too much. As seconds passed, Raditz's arms and legs quickly gave up. He dropped on his knees after he blocked a powerful jab. His hands stung after the impact, which rendered him wide open. He screamed mentally at his hands, but nothing. Instead, he could only watch as a giant fist was on its way to crush him.

_"BAM!"_

He heard the noise, but where was the pain? As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw someone other than Nappa standing there. He looked up, only to see a familiar hairstyle. Slowly, his eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him, holding Nappa's fist. He could not believe it, but the man was here.

"K-Kakarot..."

Raditz's weary voice made Son Goku to glance behind, but only for a second. The martial artist looked around and saw the condition of his friends. His eyes shifted from unconscious Yamcha, his best friend Krillin who was struggling to stay awake, Piccolo who could barely stand on its own and finally, his son who held back the tears. Upon seeing his son doing fine and with no scratches, Goku smiled. However, that smile remained on his gentle face only for a moment because of Nappa.

Nappa struggled until his fist was finally free. The muscular warrior glared at the newcomer until he realized who it was. "Well, well, look who paid us a visit from the dead. Talk about a wasted wish!" The tall man laughed as he looked down on the wild-haired martial artist.

The earth's strongest warrior didn't say a single word. His expression alone revealed what he thought of the man in front of him. "Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu... You, you were the one who killed them!?" As he asked that, a throbbing vein appeared on his forehead.

Goku's question made the Saiyan laugh even more. "Hehe, I did. Well, that midget actually blew himself up when I killed his three-eyed friend. You should've seen it, nice fireworks." Nappa placed both hands on his hips and enjoyed provoking the shorter male.

The answer caused Goku to tense his muscles and close his hands tightly. He remained silent and slowly approached Nappa. His friend's murderer was laughing and tried to hit him, but not a single hair was missing from Goku's head. The earth's warrior wasn't even nowhere near Nappa who blinked in confusion. Instead, Son Goku was standing near his son and Piccolo.

Vegeta didn't miss that little exchange between Nappa and Raditz's younger brother. _"He's fast and his power increased exponentially at one moment..."_ The flame-haired Saiyan observed the young warrior carefully.

"Daddy!"

While there was still time, Goku bent down a little and patted his son's head. "Sorry, I'm late. I'm happy to see you. You did great Gohan." He smiled at his son who buried the face into his clothes.

Tears of relief and happiness fell down Gohan's cheeks. After everything that happened, he didn't want to let go of the man, but he was aware of the current situation. "Dad, I missed you a lot! If it weren't for Mr. Piccolo's training... I would be dead." The boy moved his head back so he could see his father's face as he spoke.

It surprised him to hear that Piccolo of all people trained and took care of his son. Goku shifted his gaze to the taller warrior and smiled. "I have to say it's good to see you alive, Piccolo. You grew stronger since the last time." A spark flashed inside Son Goku's eyes as he looked at Piccolo. He was eager to fight Piccolo again after this was over.

The namekian just grunted at the shorter martial artist before speaking. "Humph, I don't need your pity or approval! I know it wasn't enough to beat him, but don't get ahead of yourself, Son Goku. After this is over, I'll surpass you!" Piccolo lifted a fist and smirked at Goku.

A few short seconds later, Goku adverted his gaze from Piccolo and looked in another direction. He remained silent as he stared at something while he picked a Senzu Bean that was under his blue sash.

"Gohan, I'll need you to take Krillin and Yamcha far from here. Use the flying Nimbus with you and carry them to Master Roshi." The warrior turned his orbs back to his son and gave him the magical bean.

He handed over the green bean to his son and continued. "Once you're far and safe, split the bean and give it to them. It'll heal some wounds, but they should do just fine." As he instructed his son what to do, Goku pointed at the golden cloud which floated nearby.

"Go, now. I don't think the guy has the patience to wait any longer." He could feel the hostility from the huge Saiyan.

Gohan nodded, but he wasn't sure if it was fine to leave his father alone to fight with those scary people. "B-But dad... You can't fight them on your own! Everyone fought together against that big guy, even Mr. Raditz tried and…" Piccolo just put a hand in front of his face and interrupted him.

The tall namekian stared and observed the wild-haired warrior for a few seconds. A drop of sweat slid down his jawline as he felt the ki and emotions radiating from Son Goku. "Do as you were told, Gohan." He gave the boy a little nod.

There was nothing he could do. Gohan glanced at his father and spoke before leaving. "O-Okay, I will do it. Just come back, dad." He approached his father and hugged him for one last time.

Goku moved his head in front and grinned as he went with his fingers through Gohan's hair. "Of course... When I come back home, maybe we can go fishing? Would you like that?" When he saw his son's face lit up with joy, Goku made a promise with himself to beat the threat and return to his son and wife.

Goku and Piccolo watched the boy climb on the golden cloud with the injured Krillin and Yamcha. The little half-breed was strong enough to hold the two warriors as Nimbus flew into the clouded sky. However, Goku's, and Piccolo's attention, shifted to the giant Saiyan who didn't like what was going on. The large male took several steps forward and attempted to strike Gohan and the others down.

His hand glowed as he aimed at the flying cloud. "Just where does that brat think he's going? No one's escaping from the mighty Nappa!" He fired the ki blast at his target, who wasn't even aware of it.

The muscular Saiyan chuckled when his energy attack hit the target and exploded. "There, only the bug and the third-class brothers left to pulverize..." Nappa pulled his arm back and looked at the people on the ground, but something was wrong.

For some strange reason, Son Goku was missing. "What... Where's Kakarot? Did that coward run away!? Hehe." Nappa snickered as he stroked his mustache, but a voice from above proved him wrong.

The wind carried his black hair while he glared at the bald warrior. "Was that all you got? For as much as you bragged about yourself, I'm actually a little disappointed." There was no bruise or any damage to his clothes. Goku was doing just fine after he dealt with Nappa's blast.

Meanwhile, Nappa was having a hard time understanding what just happened. The bruised warrior could barely hold himself back from snapping. "Hehe, is that so?" His body shook after he released a menacing laugh.

He lifted both hands, ignoring the pain coming from his left arm. "Then maybe you could teach me a thing or two!?" Throbbing veins appeared across his exposed body while he scowled at the warrior in the sky with hatred.

"Ryahh!"

With a loud growl, Nappa dashed at his new target. His entire body surrounded by yellow aura as he closed the distance. He attacked Goku with a punch, but missed the target. His eyes twitched as he glared at Goku, who didn't seem to take him seriously at all. Nappa lifted his right leg and tried to surprise the younger male. However, no matter how much he tried, Goku easily dodged. The Saiyan threw everything at his enemy, but nothing landed. He spun to gain more momentum and unleashed a powerful and fast combination of jabs and kicks.

It took the mighty Nappa about twenty seconds to realize Goku wasn't there. He glanced left and right, searching for the man until he heard a voice from below.

"Hey, over here!"

Drops of sweat slid down his bruised forehead and cheeks as he stared at the martial artist. He could barely catch a breath, his body was slowly giving in. "Why you little..." Nappa cursed through his clenched teeth while his entire body trembled with rage.

However, he raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Goku dash at him. "W-What!?" Before he could defend himself, Nappa received a strong kick to the head and crashed on the solid ground.

Through this little exchange, Vegeta remained silent and observed the young Saiyan. _"He canceled the blast with a Ki-ai shout and with almost no effort dealt with Nappa... Just how much did he increase his strength?"_ Vegeta never moved his dark orbs away from Son Goku, who descended.

Unaware that his opponent was already on the ground, Nappa was taking his time getting up. He didn't even know what hit him. His head hurt badly and everything was spinning. The giant released an annoyed groan and punched the ground. Through sheer will and fury, he forced himself from the ground with a scream.

His voice rang over the deserted valley. "Damn you, Kakarot! You filthy bastard, I'll make you pay just like your weak pathetic friends!" He crushed the stone in his hand to tiny pieces as he growled at Goku.

"I'm a member of an elite warrior class! A low-ranked scum like you can't defeat me! I won't allow it!" Even screaming like this required a lot of him, but Nappa didn't let that put him down.

The man's brash rant didn't sit well with Goku. He clenched his teeth and closed his hands as he shifted into a stance. "You did nothing but harm my friends! You're responsible for killing two of them..." The ground beneath his boots fractured and the rocks slowly levitated around him.

His clothes fluttered as the force increased. "The only one who'll pay for doing that… It'll be you bastards!" Goku's hair went up because of the pressure he released.

Son Goku let out a scream and the rocks flew all over the place. The ground opened under him and he sank into it. A white glow enveloped his frame as he frowned at the enemy. The entire battlefield was quivering because of Goku's power. Piccolo could barely stand. It forced the namekian to lean against a boulder and watch in astonishment as Son Goku continued to increase his power.

Raditz, who was kneeling on the ground this whole time, could only stare in shock. Ever since his younger brother showed up and saved him from Nappa, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should be mad or glad that Kakarot saved his life. It was so confusing that he completely forgot they were still in the middle of a fight. However, once he saw his brother engage Nappa and come out of it without a scratch, he was astounded. He stared at his younger brother with wide-open eyes and frozen on the spot. The power coming off Kakarot was insane. It was hard to believe that was the same man from just a year ago.

His body was trembling, just like the ground. "U-Unreal... How's that possible? He was so weak only a year ago and yet… Now he exceeds Nappa's power!" Raditz whispered as he stared at his younger brother's back. He could feel there was more power. However, the Saiyan blinked in surprise when Kakarot abruptly stopped.

The rocks fell and the dust slowly cleared away, revealing the young martial artist with a serious expression. Nappa's tail shifted around the waist as he stared at the man. "V-Vegeta! His power level... What's the reading of his power level!?" He needed to know. There was no way this low-life was anywhere near his level. No, that was impossible! He was an Elite!

Vegeta took off the scouter with a scowl on his face. "Tch, it's beyond 8,000!" He crushed the device into pieces. There was more. He was no fool.

He knew Kakarot was hiding his true power, that much was obvious. _"How could Kakarot gain so much power in one year!? Even for us Saiyans, that's..."_ It annoyed him. Now he had to dirty his hands because Nappa obviously couldn't take this.

Before Vegeta could order his partner to retreat, Nappa suddenly snapped and attacked. "No, I don't believe it! There's no way a Third-Class could ever surpass me, Nappa!" The old warrior wanted to grab the wild-haired man in front and crush him to death.

Goku remained calm as the taller Saiyan put both hands on his shoulders. The young martial artist lifted his leg before Nappa could do him any harm. He struck the man with a knee and freed himself. Nappa stumbled back and groaned while holding the jaw. At that moment, Goku grabbed the man by the other hand and spun. He threw the screaming warrior into the air and disappeared. While Nappa was flying higher and higher, Goku appeared above him and hammered his fists into the warrior's skull.

"Gahh!"

Nappa's body was flying back to the ground. The man pierced through a giant boulder, but before he touched the ground Son Goku was waiting there. Goku shifted slightly to the left so he could strike Nappa with a side-kick. The older warrior landed on the ground and rolled on it for several meters until he crashed into a rock. Goku slowly lowered his leg and waited, just in case. Maybe half a minute passed when Goku felt something.

It surprised him to see the bald warrior still standing and wanting to fight. "Woah, I must admit you're tough! You sure you want to continue?" Despite what the man did, he would let him and his friend go if they promised to never come back.

Blood gushed out of the wound on his head as he glared at the man in front. His body was shaking. Every muscle in his body was aching. He was sure there were several bones broken, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was to break Kakarot to pieces. He wanted to make him regret messing with an Elite warrior. Nappa took a step forward, only to drop on his right knee.

With irregular breathing, Nappa pushed himself up and released a low growl. "K-Kakarot... You fool, I'm not done yet! All you do is talk tough, but I'll show you messing with me is a mistake!" Nappa curled both hands and yelled. His aura flickered around his body, barely even surrounding the massive body. The Saiyan smirked and stopped yelling. With a swift motion, he lifted his right hand.

The explosion created a big cloud of smoke, but the warrior was watching carefully. "I see you, Kakarot!" Nappa flew after the younger Saiyan and fired several ki blasts. "Take this and die! You won't defeat me!" His loud cry only made things worse. Blood came out of his mouth, but Nappa didn't bother.

Goku was aware this was over. The wild-haired martial artist suddenly stopped and quickly turned around. He deflected all the blasts with nimble motions of his hands and legs. After he deflected the last one, he could tell his enemy was here. He crouched and evaded a slow kick. From below, he struck Nappa with fast shots and blew the older male away with a kick to the gut. To make sure it was over, Goku put both hands forward and fired a ki blast.

There was nothing he could do. Nappa wasn't even able to scream as the blue blast consumed him and carried his wrecked body to the ground. Once the blast connected with the ground, it created a loud explosion.

The smoke slowly cleared away and revealed the bald Saiyan lying under a pile of rocks. He was still holding his arm up and staring at his enemy with one open eye. However, the giant warrior quickly fell unconscious.

His left eye twitched as he stared at his companion's unmoving body. "Tch, that useless moron! He was so blind that he couldn't see how outmatched he was..." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and moved his focus to Goku. The short Saiyan slowly levitated so he could see his opponent's eyes.

As he approached the other man, a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, you sure made quick work out of Nappa, congratulations Kakarot." Vegeta released a soft chuckle as he observed the taller warrior. "So, are you ready? This should be a nice place for your grave." The flame-haired elite tilted his head to the side and waited for Goku's response.

Goku frowned at his next opponent. His expression changed when he felt something. He glanced down and saw Raditz approaching Nappa's unconscious body. "No, don't do it!" Goku completely ignored Vegeta and flew to the ground.

This made Vegeta wonder what was going on. He stirred his dark orbs down and immediately figured out. Unlike Goku, Vegeta didn't care at all about what would happen. He grinned and observed the situation from above. It was amusing and he had more than enough time to have some fun before killing Kakarot and blowing the planet. The dragon balls would go nowhere. They were waiting for him on planet Namek.

He heard the shout but ignored it. There was only one thought on his mind, kill Nappa. He dragged his tired and injured body across the field. After spending all of his life as a loyal servant, they tossed him aside like a used toy. They betrayed him, and they would pay for that. Nothing was stopping him from killing the bald fool.

The long-haired Saiyan stopped only two steps from the body so he could catch some air. Drops of sweat dripped from the chin as he tried to remain on his feet. His tail slowly swung behind the back as he glared at the body of his former companion. He always did their dirty work and he would do the same now. Raditz groaned as he lifted his right arm. Faint sparks appeared around his hand as he tried to focus. He closed his eyes and grunted. The purple ki increased. However, a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

There was no trace of the accumulated energy, it vanished. He let out an annoyed growl as he frowned at his younger brother. "L-Let go of me, Kakarot! I may be weak, but I still have enough energy to gouge your eyes out!" It was a lie. He could barely stand, let alone try to fight his brother who grew so powerful.

Goku stared at the man for a few seconds. He could tell Raditz was bluffing. His eyes traveled across the man's body, inspecting the wounds. Gohan was right. Raditz fought on their side. He didn't know what caused the long-haired warrior to switch sides, but something happened between Raditz and these Saiyans. Whatever it was, it looked like Raditz held quite a strong grudge. However, that didn't mean it was right to kill an unconscious person.

"I'll do that if you promise to back away!" Goku added more strength to his grip, to make Raditz realize he was serious. "Listen, I'm still angry at you for what you did to Gohan, but I'm willing to forgive you!" His words shocked the long-haired male who stiffened on the spot.

The young man released the hold and took a step back. "Look, I don't know what happened between you guys, but this is your chance to be different! It might be tough, but I'm sure you could change. After all, you fought together with Krillin and the others… And even thanks to you, Gohan's still alive." Goku softened his expression when his eyes met with Raditz's.

Raditz didn't know what to say. He stood there, in front of his younger brother, and couldn't come up with any words. The warrior yelled mentally as he closed his hands tightly. He hated this. This was nothing but pity from his younger brother. Change? Why would he need to change? And as if he cared if Kakarot was pissed at him! Who gave him the right to speak to him like that!?

The long-haired Saiyan bit the flesh inside his mouth and took a step forward. "Don't you dare throw your compassion and naive view of the universe at me! You know nothing, Kakarot! All you did was screw around on a backwater planet and enjoying your life!" Raditz grabbed his brother by the shirt and continued.

"Unlike you, I spent my entire life on the battlefield! Conquering one planet after another, fighting for my life each day. Hiding in the mud, eating worms and rats just so I could see another day!" He squeezed the collar of the shirt and pulled Goku closer.

His hand quivered. "I will never change! I'm a proud Saiyan warrior and I regret nothing!" He smashed his head against Goku's and hissed at him. Raditz held his brother like that for almost a minute until he shoved him away. He didn't have the strength to stand anymore. The long-haired man dropped on his knees and tried to catch some air.

Goku could hear the troubled breathing, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't know what to say to the man. It was obvious Raditz went through some tough stuff, and he didn't even know if he wanted to hear that. There was nothing he could do about that, at least not now. He needed to focus on the fight. Anything else could wait.

He was sure Raditz was too weak to do something to Nappa, so he turned around and walked away. He was just about to take off when a voice stopped him. "K-Kakarot... Why didn't you want to kill me? Why did you ask them to spare my life?" Goku could hear the shift in Raditz's tone. It differed from before.

The Earth's raised Saiyan didn't waste time to answer the question. He tilted his head to the side and glanced at Raditz. "Because I wanted to fight and beat you on my own." Son Goku cracked a little smirk before he flew to Vegeta, leaving Raditz to think about those words on its own.


	10. Chapter 10

Silence prevailed across the wasteland. The faint breeze was the only thing that made any sound as the final, decisive battle for planet Earth was about to begin. The earth's hero took several steps forward while maintaining a very serious expression. His eyes never moved away from his short opponent. A drop of sweat slid down his left cheek as he observed the flame-haired warrior. From the moment he arrived, he was able to feel the man's dark, but powerful ki. While it made him a tad bit nervous, there was also a feeling of excitement building inside of him.

"Well, so this is the place you have chosen to be your grave... fine by me." While Vegeta chuckled with his arms crossed, Goku simply glared at the warrior. "Heh, you should be honored, Kakarot. It's not common for a low-class warrior like yourself to fight with a super-elite like me." The saiyan wanted to provoke the younger male, but nothing so far.

As Vegeta slowly moved his arms from the chest, he continued to speak. "Shortly after a Saiyan is born, their battle potential is put to the test. The trash who score poorly are shipped off to planets with weakest inhabitants... just like you were!" The royal warrior smirked as he held his head high.

He decided to let his opponent speak whatever it wanted, but all this information only caused Son Goku to smile. "And as a result, I was sent here, to Earth. I'm grateful that I ended up here!" Memories of all the friends he made along the way and the adventures they went through flashed through his mind. The images of his family were also there. He was happy that planet Earth was his home and nothing would change that.

Goku moved to the side and bent his knees. "Besides, maybe a low-class outcast can surpass an elite if he puts his mind to it." The earth's warrior smirked as he assumed his fighting stance.

Upon hearing the response, Vegeta burst into laughter. "Hehe, what a nice attempt at a joke!" This just made Vegeta even more eager to bash Goku's face into the dirt. The royal Saiyan shifted into his battle stance and spoke to the younger male for the last time. "Kakarot, now you will see a wall you can never scale through effort alone!" The evil grin remained on his face as he stared at Goku.

Meanwhile, far in the back, Raditz could only stare in disbelief. How could someone be so foolish was beyond him. Kakarot was deemed a failure, the lowest of the low. And yet, his younger brother seemed serious and ready to stand behind those words. True, he defeated an experienced elite warrior like Nappa without breaking a sweat which was already a miracle, but beating Vegeta? Nobody in the universe besides the highest-ranking officials in the army could touch the man.

Raditz stared at his brother's back and couldn't look away. "K-Kakarot..." He mumbled the name quietly while being on his knees. His thoughts were suddenly cut off when Piccolo dragged himself closer. The long-haired saiyan moved his right pupil to the side and observed the namekian who was covered in bruises.

The wind started to pick up the pace as it traveled across the rocky desert. Neither of the two budged from their spots, only their hairs waved on the strong wind. Both of them wore a serious and focused expression on their faces. There was no movement from the two for quite some time, until Son Goku decided to dash straight at Vegeta. The earth's hero appeared in front of Vegeta in an instant, throwing his left fist repeatedly at the shorter male. His powerful opponent dodged by sliding to the side and immediately countering, however, Goku managed to block the punch and the incoming elbow. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Goku lifted his right leg and tried to strike Vegeta. The saiyan leaned back and suddenly jumped away.

Goku clenched his fists and didn't allow Vegeta to make any distance, however, the young martial artist was taken by surprise. The saiyan was faster than he initially thought. Vegeta decked him with a strong elbow to the face and with a kick to the gut. The force behind only these strikes was enough to send Goku flying towards a giant boulder, but the wild-haired warrior never crashed. Goku bounced away from the rocks and catapulted himself in the air. For a second, it seemed like he lost sight of his opponent, however, that wasn't the case.

As Vegeta appeared behind Goku, to deliver a dangerous blow to the head, the young man ducked. From there, the two warriors exchanged numerous blows as they soared higher and higher into the sky. Heavy blows echoed across the empty wasteland as the powerful warriors tried to defeat each other. As their exchange continued to drag on, Son Goku was slowly losing the edge. Suddenly, he was struck with a heavy knee which rendered him open for a moment. That single moment was enough for Vegeta to punish the earth raised saiyan. With an evil grin, the flame-haired warrior smashed his solid hands-on top of Goku's head.

While Goku was falling, Vegeta put a hand in front of himself and fired a barrage of ki blasts. "What's wrong, Kakarot!? You can do better than this, can you!?" He laughed as his energy attacks quickly approached the target.

The black-haired martial artist released a quiet groan before stopping himself. There was no time to rest, he was able to feel the incoming threat. After he released a loud shout, Goku clenched his teeth and deflected every single ki blast that came in his way. The deflected blasts created craters on the ground and destroyed the giant boulders as Son Goku kept protecting himself. However, something wasn't right. A sense of danger coming from behind forced the martial artist to turn around. He raised an arm to block the punch, but it passed right through. The force behind the punch made Goku stumble back and maybe for the better because he managed to avoid a high kick. Since he was on the edge of a giant boulder, Goku jumped down and safely landed on the ground while Vegeta simply remained up there with an arrogant smirk.

Drops of sweat traveled across his bruised cheeks as he stared at Vegeta._ "A-Amazing...He's not even taking this fight seriously yet. His speed and technique are above mine." _Thought Goku to himself while he cleaned the sweat away from his face. "Guess there's no way around... Fine then, I'll show you, if you insist!" His voice reached the warrior who only snickered at that.

Goku ignored that and began to focus. He bent his knees and leaned forward. His fists shook as he summoned his ki to come out. A flickering crimson aura surrounded his entire body as he focused more and more. The rocks from the ground started to levitate around him because of the sheer force. The martial artist lifted his head and smiled when he saw a serious glint in Vegeta's eyes.

As the drop of sweat fell from his chin, Goku made a move. "_Kaio-Ken!" _ He pushed his hand forward and destroyed the top of the boulder where Vegeta was standing.

The kind saiyan was able to see clearly where his opponent was heading. Goku launched himself at Vegeta while crushing the ground on which he previously stood. He closed the distance and before the shorter male could defend himself, Son Goku delivered a strong punch followed by two more and a kick to the abdomen. However, Goku didn't have the luxury to waste any time. Because of that, he went after the saiyan, to finish the fight as quickly as possible. He was only a couple of meters away from the warrior when his opponent suddenly vanished. Goku was shocked when Vegeta appeared in front of his face and shot him with a kick to the jaw.

Goku spun in the air and glared at the Saiyan, but only for a moment until he saw how little damage he made. "Kakarot... If this truly was the limit of what you have to offer, I'm going to be disappointed." The younger male couldn't say anything, he simply stared at Vegeta with a shocked expression. "Hn, it seems like you've hit your limit, in that case... I'll show you something before you die!" Vegeta lifted his tightly closed fists and chuckled as he changed his position.

A faint glow slowly started to surround Vegeta's body while he stared at Goku with a smug. "Watch and carve this into your puny brain, the true and overwhelming power of a Saiyan super-elite!" A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead as the elite warrior released more power.

Goku's black orbs shook as he observed and felt the increase in his opponent's energy. While some would give up or flee upon sensing such power, Son Goku firmly remained on his spot and smiled. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, fighting such a strong and dangerous opponent as Vegeta filled him with excitement never experienced before.

The young man braced himself for what was about to come. A powerful gust of wind clashed with his face, but Goku held his ground. The piercing scream was followed with a loud eruption. Vegeta's power-up caused the entire planet to shake. The warrior's entire body was consumed by a strong erratic light. Everything was blown away, except Goku, Piccolo and Raditz who struggled because of their injuries.

"T-That bastard got stronger since the last time I saw him go all out!" While he struggled to not be blown away, Raditz cursed under his heavy breath. "We're done for, along with this wretched world!" Staying on this planet was a mistake. It was all his brother's and the earthling's fault. If only he took the dragon balls and wished for a space ship, he would never be in this mess.

While the long-haired saiyan was mumbling, Piccolo simply tried his best to stay alive. _"U-Unreal! So this is the full power of a true Saiyan!" _Sweat flew off his face because of the powerful wind. He had a rough time standing here, he was sure he was going to be blown away, however, the shockwaves and wind suddenly came to an end. With a laborious breathing, Piccolo lifted his head only to stare a the shorter saiyan with a shocked look and trembling pupils.

"Kakarot, it's over!"

Goku was so impressed by Vegeta's power-up that he reacted too late to the warning. "Gaah!" Was the only sound he could produce after he was struck with a heavy uppercut. His body went limp for a few seconds but by the time he regained control, Goku was hit in the lower section of the back. He released a sharp groan as he shut both eyes out of pain. Suddenly, he felt a firm grip around his right leg. The earth's mightiest fighter quickly looked behind and tried to escape by kicking Vegeta with his other leg. This forced the evil saiyan to let go, but unfortunately for Goku, Vegeta was counting on that. Before he was able to raise his arms, Goku was hit by a point-blank ki blast.

The blast carried Goku in the direction of a boulder. While struggling, the martial artist released a shout. _"Kaio-Ken x2!" _The fiery aura exploded from his body and allowed him to escape, however...

From below, Vegeta yelled through his laughter. "Just where I want you, fool!" Yellow light came from his tightly closed fist as he glared at the target above. Vegeta put his arm up and fired a strong blast.

Goku's eyes were wide open, the speed of the incoming attack was frightening. With a swift reaction, the wild-haired fighter threw a small ki blast towards the approaching threat. When the two blasts collided, it created a loud explosion in the sky. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he observed the pillar of smoke until quickly turning around and catching Goku's fists.

He stared at the taller warrior for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "Not bad Kakarot, not at all..." He praised the lower-class warrior and continued. "It's quite a shame, really, but you disgraced our warrior blood for far too long. Are you ready to die, together with this rock you call home?" Vegeta chuckled a bit as he watched the younger male struggling.

Son Goku gritted his teeth and actually leaned back. "I-I won't let you!" He tried to headbutt his dangerous opponent but missed. Instead, he was hit by a knee from below right in the chin. Despite the pain, Goku managed to avoid the next attack and put some distance.

His feet touched the ground far away from Vegeta who simply crossed the arms and arrogantly grinned. _"Damn, what speed and power! Not even my Kaio-Ken x2 can keep up with him!" _Goku took hold of his ragged shirt as he glared at the shorter warrior. As the blood dripped from his chin, Goku suddenly tore off his shirt. _"There's no other way, I must use Kaio-Ken x3..." _A smile appeared on his bruised face as he prepared himself.

Goku knew the risks of pushing the Kaio-Ken over the limits, but his opponent left him with no other choice. "Heh, I'm sorry King Kai but I must go against your wishes. The way this fight is going, there's no way I can beat him..." For a split second, Goku glanced at the sky before returning his gaze at Vegeta. _"Anyway, I must finish this fast, I don't know how long my body can sustain such pressure!"_ The martial artist slowly closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

Meanwhile, Vegeta just observed the bruised warrior and mocked. "Well, why the hesitation Kakarot? No more tricks out your sleeve? Looks like you picked the wrong opponent! Even amongst the other saiyans, I was always the most powerful by far!" He proudly held his head high as he spoke to Goku. "It just doesn't matter how hard you try, you'll never amount to anything other than to a low-class outcast... just like your useless brother!" Vegeta chuckled and was ready to get this over, however, something wasn't right.

Goku's eyes were fully open and he was smiling. After two seconds, the smile vanished and it was replaced with a struggling expression. "Body, don't fail me! _Kaio-Ken x3!"_ Goku's muscles began to increase in size as the drops of sweat rolled over them. Steam started to come out of his body while he kept yelling. The force blew away the ground as it headed in Vegeta's direction.

The sudden development took the evil saiyan by surprise. "W-What's this!?" Goku's ferocious and determined glare made him uneasy for some reason. Before he was even able to blink, he felt tremendous pain across his face. "Graahh!" Why or how he didn't know but for some reason, he was sent flying. He didn't even have time to think about it because he was punched with another dose of pain from behind.

Vegeta struggled until he forced himself to stop. As he glanced down, he saw Goku approaching with amazing speed. He placed both hands forward, ready to fire, but his opponent suddenly vanished. Confused, Vegeta allowed himself to be wide open. A powerful kick landed on his left cheek and forced him to crash against the solid ground. Having enough of this, the warrior blew every rock that was on top of him into dust.

He glanced left and right until he heard a sound of boots touching the ground. "Kakarot!" With a loud piercing scream, Vegeta threw a right fist at the approaching Goku, however, he never connected.

Goku was just too fast. The earth's hero snuck under Vegeta's arm and delivered a devastating punch to the gut. He was able to feel his body falling apart, so he tried to finish this now. Goku seized the saiyan and smashed him into the ground with a shout. He took his time to take a breather or two, but that little time was enough to let Vegeta concentrate enough energy to fire a deadly ki blast. That forced Goku to jump away and gain control over his irregular breathing.

While Vegeta was in a lot of pain and tried to recuperate, Raditz could only stare at the scene in front of him with a wide-open eye. Just when was the last time someone pushed Vegeta so much? Seeing the arrogant bastard groaning in pain and having a hard time against none other than a low-class saiyan was, well, oddly satisfying. However, that same thought made him livid. Why Kakarot of all people!? How was a man who was so disgusted and rejected any connection to the Saiyan blood inside of him allowed to be the one to beat Vegeta like that? Why Kakarot and not him, for example? What made his younger brother special?

Raditz's tightly closed fist shook as he glared at the warriors in front. This was just so hard to believe and ridiculous. He never heard of any saiyan capable of such progress in just a single year, especially from a low-class warrior. He didn't want to accept it and yet, he was a witness to it. Just what kind of training was his brother put under while he was in the land of the dead? This frustrated the long-haired warrior a lot.

Meanwhile, Piccolo quietly observed the battle. He never expected Son Goku to increase his power this much, but then again, if there was anyone who was capable of doing so, it was definitely him. A little smirk appeared on the warrior's face as he stared at the wild-haired man, however, Piccolo noticed something strange. As he stared at the shirtless martial artist, drops of sweat started to roll over his forehead.

He narrowed his eyes and closed his fists. _"Something's wrong! I don't know what, but something's going on with Goku..." _Piccolo took a step forward and tried to figure out if he was simply worrying for nothing or there was some basis for that. His observation came to a halt when a loud scream caught their attention.

"No, I refuse to let this happen!" Vegeta was fuming with rage as he stared at his right hand. "My noble blood has been spilled by a piece of trash! I won't allow it, I refuse to allow it!" His hands trembled with his entire body. "Kakarot! Your insolence just cost you this world! I'll blow this planet to nothing but space dust!" Purple aura erupted from Vegeta who took off in the sky, leaving a crater behind.

Goku wasn't even able to say a word because Vegeta continued to shout. "Go ahead, dodge if you dare! I'll destroy your precious planet along with everyone on it!" While in the air, Vegeta positioned himself and was almost ready to fire the deadly energy blast.

He left Goku with no choice. The earth's hero ignited the x3 Kaio-Ken once again and prepared to fire his strongest attack. "_KA-ME-HA-ME..." _Veins popped over his muscles as he yet again pushed himself over the limits. The rocks levitated all around them, the ground crumbled and collapsed under such fierce force of power.

Seeing the low-class warrior standing and trying to defy him, only made Vegeta even more outraged. "Now prepare to join this filthy planet in oblivion! _Galick Gun!" _Screamed the super-elite as he pushed both hands forward and released his strongest attack towards the ground.

This was Goku's cue to do the same. _"HAA!" _The moment he fired the blue energy blast, Goku sunk into the ground and roared as his attack soared into the sky.

Once the two powerful blasts met, it created a flash and an explosion. Raditz and Piccolo were blown away by the shockwave. Everything trembled and once again the entire planet was shaking. Neither of the two warriors held anything back, however, Vegeta was shocked when he noticed that Goku's attack was on pair with his. The evil saiyan tried to push it down, but so did Goku who attempted to do the opposite. They were in a stalemate for several seconds until one of them broke his limits.

With only an eye open, he tried to overcome this. His hands were tired, he was able to feel every muscle in his body burn. But that wouldn't stop him, even if it meant to die again. "_Kaio-Ken x4!" _The new unleashed force almost blew even him away, but somehow he remained on the same spot.

When he saw a new wave of energy coming, he couldn't believe it. "I-Impossible, it's pushing me back!" Before he could think of doing something, Vegeta's Galick Gun was overtaken. The saiyan was consumed by the blue ki blast and carried far into the sky, piercing through the clouds.

Once the saiyan was out of his sight, Goku dropped on his knees and had a hard time breathing. Every muscle, every bone in his body was aching. The mighty warrior groaned painfuly as he tried to overcome the pain. He knew this would happen if he pushed the limits of the Kaio-Ken, but Vegeta gave him no other option. At least he had a little time to recover until the evil menace was back.

Meanwhile, far away from Goku, his older brother threw away a boulder that was on top of him. He shook his head, trying to figure out what happened when it hit him. The warrior looked around and noticed just how far away he was from the battlefield. Quickly, he tried to sense what was going on, who came victorious after the duel. When he sensed the presence of his younger brother and Vegeta's was missing, everything was clear. Kakarot actually managed to beat Vegeta's Galick Gun which was crazy. That would also mean that he was yet again saved by his younger brother.

Raditz clenched his teeth as he slowly stood up. "Kakarot..." He mumbled the name as he glared in the direction from where the man's energy was coming. Carefully, he began to levitate and headed towards the battlefield.

As he slowly closed the distance, Raditz couldn't but be bothered by everything that was going on. He just didn't want to accept it. Sure, he was thrilled and actually felt joy seeing Vegeta in pain, but for his younger brother to be the one doing the beating was irritating. Kakarot, a saiyan who refused his heritage and even went through such lengths to cut off his own tail, what a disgrace! To make things even worse, the fool actually befriended the same people he was meant to eradicate from the face of the earth. Instead of striking fear, terror, agony across the world, his younger brother was a kind, gentle saiyan driven by human emotions. Raditz's tail swayed violently as he thought more and more about it. He hated that, especially after he was pitied by the same brother who was helpless against him just a year ago.

The long-haired man released a growl after he saw his brother's figure in the distance together with the namekian. He approached the two, with a hateful look in his dark eye. The saiyan remained silent while the two talked to each other. Several thoughts flashed in his mind. A part of him wanted to take this chance, while both warriors were weakened and strike them down, for the humiliation they brought upon him. Because of them, he was cast aside by Vegeta. However, there was also a part of him slowly rising and demanding a proper battle with his brother. While he thought about what to do, Piccolo and Goku continued their conversation.

He was well aware of a potential threat behind his back, but Piccolo decided to resume his conversation with Goku while staying on guard. "I see, so this Kaio-Ken technique you learned from King Kai leaves a strain on your body after using it too much..." Now that explained why something was bothering him about Goku during the battle with the saiyan. Of course, such a burst of power and speed was going to leave a mark on the user's body.

"Hmph, maybe you made a mistake by telling me that... Now that I know the throwback of that technique, I could defeat you and gain my world domination like I was meant to."

When he heard that, Goku simply released a weak laugh and looked at Piccolo. "Maybe, but I have a feeling you're over that now... besides, we still have to worry about that guy." As he said that, the earth's hero glanced at the sky. "He's still alive and really the toughest opponent I ever faced. And to make things even worse, I think I may hit my limit..." Goku rose from the ground and continued to stare at the clouded sky.

A drop of sweat slid down Piccolo's temple as he heard Goku say that. What the shorter man said was right. He was able to feel the saiyan's ki up there, but something was wrong. Why wasn't the bastard coming down? A bad feeling started to swell inside of him the more they waited for Vegeta to come back. Just as they spoke about the man, Vegeta finally showed himself.

Half of his armor was gone while the tight blue suit was filled with holes. His face was covered with bruises along with a trail of blood coming from his mouth. His blood was boiling with fury. How could a trash like Kakarot dare to do something like this!? A low-class outcast with a greater power level than him? No, that wasn't possible and he was going to prove it. He glared at the warriors in front of him when suddenly he began to laugh.

While Goku and the others were confused, Vegeta calmed down and started to speak. "You probably thought that blasting the moon out of the sky was going to help you, but aren't you forgetting about something, Raditz!?" He lifted his right hand as he yelled at his former subordinate. When he saw the expression on Raditz's face it only made him chuckle.

"That's right, you know what I'm talking about..." Vegeta lowered his voice and released a grunt when a white orb appeared above his palm. "My power may drop a little but that's insignificant to the power I'm going to have once I transform to Oozaru!" The elite warrior laughed once again as he glared at his opponents.

"T-Transform? Oozaru?"

While Goku was having trouble understanding what was going on, Raditz and Piccolo were well aware. Both warriors knew if Vegeta transformed their chances of defeating him were over. So, before Vegeta could launch the orb and commence his change, Raditz shifted to a stance and suddenly began to shout. Sure, he was barely able to support himself but he was not going to allow Vegeta to transform. Electricity started to travel all over his wounded body while the sweat rolled over his face and exposed muscles. He clenched his teeth while he felt the immense pain through his entire frame, but for now, he surpassed it. This was his chance to do something to the bastard and he was going to take it no matter what.

Piccolo and Goku were forced to take a few steps away from Raditz. While Goku was confused as to why Raditz suddenly started to charge for an attack, Piccolo had an idea what his training partner was up to.

"Goku!" He yelled at the wild-haired man and gained his attention. "Once Raditz immobilizes the saiyan, use all your power and fire at once! With your body at the verge of collapsing and us already injured, this is the only choice we got of defeating him!" Piccolo's loud and frantic bark only caused more confusion in Son Goku.

He didn't understand what was suddenly going on, but seeing Piccolo so riled up meant something dangerous was going to happen if they let Vegeta transform. It didn't felt right, he wanted to defeat Vegeta on his own. There was one more move he had in stock, but there was no telling if he would have a chance of using it since his body was so worn out. Also, for some strange reason, he really wanted to let Vegeta transform and see what kind of power the flame-haired saiyan was going to have. However, he knew better. If Piccolo was so worried about it, then there was no other option.

Goku responded with a nod and through a heavy grunt fired up the Kaio-Ken. "Alright! I don't know exactly what's going on but I'll take your word, Piccolo!" He looked past the green martial artist and stared at Raditz. That stance seemed oddly familiar, but the young saiyan just couldn't remember from where.

While Raditz was struggling to unleash the move, Vegeta chuckled at him. "Heh, just what do you think you're doing!? A worthless weakling like yourself could never do anything remotely significant to me! You lot should have known better than to challenge a super-elite like myself on the battlefield!" The ruthless warrior pulled his arm behind and was just about to throw the orb into the sky.

Seeing how Vegeta was seconds from launching the ball in the air, Raditz roared as his hands were engulfed by yellow sparks. "You'll pay for everything, one way or another, Vegeta! _Thunder Shock Attack!" _The long-haired warrior placed both hands forward and released a wave of electricity in Vegeta's direction.

"Go, burst open and mix!"

Vegeta threw the orb only a couple of seconds before Raditz fired his attack. The orb exploded in the air, blowing the clouds from the sky. He only had a moment to stare at it before he was struck by Raditz's lighting. Vegeta snarled as he was unable to move. His muscles increased a little as he tried to break free. The dark orbs were almost gone and slowly the whiteness in his eyes was replaced by red colour. His attention was, however, brought elsewhere when he heard a voice.

Both Goku and Piccolo charged their attacks. Even though he was almost out of power, Piccolo still had the will to fight. The little energy he had to support himself he decided to use against the saiyan. Almost at the same time as Goku, his once fierce enemy, Piccolo unleashed all he had in one single blast.

_"HAA!"_

Their loud voices echoed through the wasteland as they shot their blasts at the immobilized target. Vegeta's face was covered in sweat as he only capable of staring at the incoming attack. The royal warrior let out a mighty roar before he was hit by the combined attack. His body was carried several meters away and eventually exploded. The saiyan was buried under the pile of rocks while the big orb in the sky shined brightly upon the land.

Each one of them was having a hard time breathing. Piccolo was the first to drop on the ground. He was out, barely able to keep his eyes open. On the left side from Piccolo's shoulder, Raditz was resting on his right knee and fought hard to not gaze at the sky. It was troublesome because the beast inside of him wanted to break free and rampage all over the place. This took a lot of mental strength to overcome, but steadily it seemed like Raditz was controlling his urges.

While Piccolo and Raditz were down, Goku shifted his head and gaze towards the shining orb. "So, what's the deal with that? It doesn't seem harmful to us or the planet at all. Why did he deplete his power just to throw it in the air, I don't get it?" Goku scratched his head as he tried to figure it out. His ears twitched when he heard a faint growl.

"A-Argh, you're truly clueless aren't you!?" Raditz was soaking in sweat as he lifted his head and frowned at Goku. "It seems you forgot what I told you when we first met on the old man's island... Usually, when a saiyan looks at a full moon its blutz waves are absorbed through our eyes and our tails react to it which triggers the transformation. If you still had your tail, you'd be an Oozaru by now destroying this entire wasteland and us with it!" He finished a part of the story behind the process of their ability to transform because he wasn't in the mood to talk at all.

Goku took a step back as he stared at Raditz with wide-open eyes. "O-Ozaru, you don't mean the monster..." Suddenly, the warnings of his late grandpa Gohan flashed before him. There was also a memory of Kami telling him how his tail was actually a nuisance. Now it all made sense. "So that's it, now I understand..." Goku's expression changed.

Sadness was evident in his eyes as he clenched his fists. "T-The monster who stomped my grandpa to death and demolished the World Martial Arts arena all those years ago was actually me!" He was angry at himself. If only he knew then he would apologize to his grandpa personally while he was in the Otherworld. What made this even worse was the fact that all his friends saw that side of him.

When he heard that his young and kind brother actually harmed someone so precious to him to death, Raditz couldn't but grin in satisfaction. "Heh, it seems like you're not so different from us after all, brother." The taller saiyan somewhat gained control over his urges by now and rose from the ground. His only functioning eye never left the sight of his younger brother who didn't say a word back and just stared at the ground.

While Goku's mind was troubled by the sudden discovery and Raditz was taking pleasure in it, they were completely unaware of something. Piccolo, who was lying on the ground almost unconscious wasn't able to feel it as well. It wasn't so far from them, but the warriors didn't seem to notice a terrible danger rising. A small rock fell over which allowed the strong and bright light to illuminate through the darkness. The light revealed an open, crimson eye and a beastly roar that echoed through the valley followed with another in the distance.

* * *

_I apologize for the delay, but finally, a new chapter is here for everyone who's still interested in this fan fiction story!_

_As some of you may have noticed, yes, Nappa is indeed still alive so don't forget about him just yet! Also, I know this is still very similar to the events in the manga, but I think the next chapter will change that._

_As always, I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors._


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was slowly sinking over the horizon while a golden cloud kept flying towards the island. On top of a cloud, Son Goku's son was holding the unconscious fighters so they wouldn't fall. They were flying above the blue sea for quite some time. While they moved further from the battlefield and got closer to Master Roshi's house, Gohan couldn't but think about his father and the two warriors that remained with him. He knew better than to doubt his father's strength, but the boy just didn't want to lose his dad again. The half-saiyan shook his little head, trying not to worry but as they flew past an island something terrible caught his attention.

"Nimbus, stop!"

As soon as he said that, the golden cloud stopped and floated above the sea. The black-haired boy turned his head in the exact direction from where he felt something horrifying. A drop of sweat slid down his neck while his entire body shook. An image of his smiling father flashed before his black pupils as he kept staring in the direction of the battlefield. He was scared, the terrible energy signal sent shivers down his spine, however, the fear was overcome by the need to protect his parent.

He shifted his eyes towards his father's friends and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, but I must go back... Nimbus, go to the island we just flew by!" The cloud did as he said. As they approached the island, Gohan felt bad about abandoning them but his emotions and concern got the best of him.

Once they were on the island, Gohan as gently as possible put both warriors on the soft grass. "Here, take this Krillin." The boy shook the older martial artist so he could place half the bean inside the man's mouth. Once he managed to do that, he did the same with Yamcha. It only took a couple of short seconds for the magical bean to start healing the warriors.

A smile appeared on Gohan's chubby face when he saw that most of their wounds were gone. Before they were able to wake up, the boy jumped on the cloud. "You'll be safe here guys. Now I must go and help my dad and the others! Go Nimbus, we're going back!" The golden cloud soared high in the sky and flew back to the battlefield.

Just a few seconds later, Krillin opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was a yellow trail on the sky. "W-What a..." He didn't know what was going on. The last thing he remembered was the brutal shot he received from that bald saiyan. After that, everything was a blur but he was sure he saw or heard Goku. As he tried to stand, he felt a dose of pain pass through his entire body. He gave up on standing and remained sitting until he noticed most of his wounds were healed.

He didn't know how, but only one thing could heal his and Yamcha's injuries like that. "Hey, do you know how we got here Yamcha?" Krillin looked at his long-haired friend who just woke up.

The scar-faced martial artist scratched his head as he tried to think. "I don't have a clue, but where are we?" He glanced around and the only thing he could see were giant trees. It was at that moment when he and Krillin felt a powerful ki. "K-Krillin, please tell me I'm just imagining things!" Yamcha began to stutter as he continued to sense the dark and powerful energy.

Krillin's eyes were wide open as the sweat kept rolling over his face. "No, I can feel it too!" He gulped as he stared at the horizon. "What an enormous ki and it's not Goku's... just what's going on over there!?" Krillin closed his fists that rested on the ground and tried to make sense of what was going on. He was sure Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz could defeat the saiyan together if necessary but now it didn't feel like that.

"Wait, if the three of them are over there fighting the saiyan than who brought us here?"

It didn't take long for Krillin to eventually figure it out. "Gohan, it was him for sure!" Suddenly a sense of worry started to rise in his body. "Dammit! I'm sure Goku told him to take us back to Kame House, but when he sensed that strong energy... he left us here and went back!" The bald martial artist immediately rose from the ground, completely ignoring the pain.

Yamcha couldn't believe it. "No way! You think he would go back there after he felt that!?" His body was trembling just by sensing that powerful energy from this far away and yet, a little boy like Gohan went back there.

The short martial artist clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He was just as scared as Yamcha, but how could he face his best friend and the others if he left Gohan go back there alone. Most of his injuries were healed along with his strength, but would he be of any help on the battlefield? He didn't know plus he was afraid to go back there. However, he could not just rest here and allow Gohan to get killed.

As he reopened his eyes, Krillin let out a sigh. "Yamcha, I'm going back there." His words shocked the ex-desert bandit who was quickly stopped from saying anything. "I know, it's crazy but I can't let Gohan face such a monster on his own... You don't need to go if you won't, nobody's going to hold anything against you." With that being said, Krillin took off and tried to catch up with Gohan.

"K-Krillin wait..." He extended his hand, trying to stop his friend but it was too late. Frustrated and afraid, Yamcha punched the ground. The martial artist cursed under his breath as he tried to sort out what he was going to do.

**_00oo00_**

The fearsome roar reverberated through the wasteland. Goku's entire frame was shaking as he stared in disbelief. "N-No way!" The monster in front of him was not only frightening but also ridiculously powerful. Now he understood why was Piccolo so hell-bent on dealing with Vegeta before the warrior was able to change. However, the sight of Vegeta in that state only fueled him with more determination to fight.

The crimson aura of the Kaio-Ken surrounded the earth's warrior as he glared at the giant ape who simply chuckled, surprising Goku. "You fools! Did you think you've defeated me!? Even a short glimpse is enough to trigger the transformation." Goku gritted with his teeth as he kept listening to Vegeta. "It seems like your brother didn't fill you in on everything but let me tell you a little secret Kakarot..." The martial artist raised an eyebrow in wonder and allowed Vegeta to continue.

While his tail waved behind his giant back, Vegeta spoke in his beastly voice. "I'm sure you can feel it but let me inform you. The power of a saiyan in their Oozaru form is ten times greater than before, quite impressive right!?" The great ape squeezed his fist and threw it at the warriors on the ground.

Before he was smashed under it, Radiz jumped away. "Damn you Vegeta!" While he was in the air, the long-haired saiyan glanced to the side and saw a wounded Goku emerge from the smoke with Piccolo in his arms. _"Moron! He should've just let the namekian there. Now he sustained even more damage!" _He landed several meters away from Vegeta and dropped to his knees.

All his efforts were for nothing. Now with Vegeta transformed they were in a lot of trouble. Suddenly, he felt something. "What now!?" Before he was even able to turn around, a terrible feeling shot through his entire body. Drops of sweat slid down his forehead and bruised cheeks while he held his breath. A giant foot crushed the ground to pieces as it landed only a couple of meters behind him. He was able to hear a faint rumble behind his back. Slowly, he turned his head and saw an injured but fully transformed Oozaru.

Raditz didn't move a single muscle, he was still like a statue in front of the giant ape. "It can't be..." He only whispered those words but it was enough to provoke the ape to go berserk. Before he was able to blink, Raditz was swept away like a fly. "Gah!" His body crashed against a rock, several meters away from the place where he was standing.

The long-haired warrior cried out of pain as he held his broken arm. His eye was barely even open when he noticed a giant beast falling from the sky. Before he was stomped to death by the ape, Raditz yelled and forced his body to move. The man managed to avoid the ape's attack, but the aftershock of the monster's landing pushed him back on the ground. He fell with his forehead against a rock which made the long-haired saiyan curse loudly. The red ooze leaked out of the wound and fell right above his eye.

With only one open eye, he glared at the rampaging ape which was momentarily occupied with destroying the land. However, the ape's actions came to a halt when a roar was heard all over the place.

"Nappa! Calm down, that's an order!" With each step that he made, the ground quivered and fractured under the weight. Upon hearing his voice, Nappa shifted his attention to him but didn't attack, only released a low snarl. "As an elite warrior, you should be able to have control over this form, don't disgrace yourself like those low-level vermins!" Vegeta stopped at least ten meters from his companion and remained there.

While Vegeta was dealing with Nappa, Raditz took this little break to hide. The injured warrior was concealing his presence in a small cave made by all the scattered stones. From his location, he had a clear view of his former companions. He was very well hidden but what good did it do when those two were going to destroy this entire wasteland and planet. Perhaps, if he played it right he could sneak out and find the space pods, but his chances for that were slim. No matter what he came up with, he just couldn't see himself surviving this.

The saiyan clenched his tired fists as he mumbled to himself. "Damnit! How hopeless and stupid! I should've never gambled on Kakarot and those morons!" Sweat slid down his naked torso while his face was hidden by the shadow. He observed the two warriors until his ears twitched. Raditz immediately turned his head to the left and proceded to look up. "K-Kakarot?" He thought he was well hidden, but that wasn't the case.

Goku offered his older brother a smile before speaking. "Hey, I was searching for you, but it seems you're safe after all." Gently, the wild-haired warrior dropped the unconscious Piccolo in the small cave as he remained outside. "Gosh, we're really in a tight spot. Can you think of any weak spots where we could hit them... What about their tails?" As he spoke, Goku lifted his head and carefully tried to hide from their enemies.

Meanwhile, Raditz just stared at his younger brother. This brain-damaged brother of his was looking for him all this time while putting himself in danger. Just how was he able to survive all these years fighting like that, thinking about others' safety first instead of his own? It was simply stupid and illogical to him. The mere thought of his younger brother looking after him pissed him off. However, there were more important things at this moment to attend.

He moved his head away and glared through the hole. "No, grabbing their tails won't work. They evolved past that." Their situation wasn't good at all. The fake moon wouldn't disappear for at least two hours and there was no possible way of destroying it. There was always a possibility to go after their tails and cut them off, but even if they tried that, it was risky.

Raditz clenched his teeth and smashed his fist against the wall. "No, there are no weak spots! We're doomed and that's it! Your precious little home's going to be obliterated together with us and everyone you care for!" The older saiyan dropped his head as the cold sweat started to consume him.

Son Goku remained silent for a couple of seconds until he heard movement. Vegeta and Nappa were on the move and started their search for them. "You might think like that, but I won't give up until I try everything!" The earth's hero rose from the ground and glared at his enemies with determination and courage.

"If only there was a way to distract them for 10, no, 5 minutes, then I'd be able to use the Spirit Bomb!" He raised his tightly closed fist and tried to think of a way to do that.

With his head still down, Raditz couldn't but wonder where did all that hope and willingness to fight come from. But this wasn't anything new. He noticed the same thing a year ago when he fought his brother. It annoyed him, but also sparked a sense of admiration.

While explosions were heard in the distance, Raditz called his younger brother. "Kakarot, this Spirit Bomb you're talking about... could it defeat both of them?" Before he said or did anything, he needed to be sure Kakarot's attack could work which was hard to believe anyway.

Goku was surprised by the sudden question. He glanced back at Raditz and tried to explain how the move worked as fast as possible. "The Spirit Bomb is the ultimate technique King Kai taught me. I need enough time to concentrate and summon the energy from all life forms. To defeat both of them, I'd need at least 5 minutes without interruptions." He had doubts, this would be his first time using such a move in battle. Those two were powerful, especially Vegeta but there was no other way. It was either this or just give up and die, and he wasn't going to go out without a fight.

Raditz didn't say a word. He simply lifted his head and leaned it against the cold stone. Nappa was even more exhausted and wounded than himself so taking him out wouldn't be as challenging as trying to stop Vegeta from going after Kakarot. He hated the thought of working together with his brother, however, what choice did he have? As long as those two were put down for good, he would endure working with Kakarot.

The long-haired male released a hefty sigh and pushed his younger brother aside as he walked out of the cave. "Fine, go and do your thing already!" He barked at Goku who blinked in confusion. Raditz was mumbling some words to himself and didn't seem to notice Goku's grin. "But don't think this will change anything between us! I'm doing this only for myself!" Raditz didn't even bother to look at his brother, his gaze was focused on the transformed saiyans who noticed them.

Goku released a faint laugh as he turned around. A white aura surrounded his body as he took off. "Thanks." The earth raised saiyan moved as fast as possible to distance himself from the others.

He landed far away from them and immediately lifted his arms. The warrior closed both eyes and relaxed his mind and body. "To the land, the seas and all living things, please share with me your life energy!" Son Goku didn't move from the spot. All he did was breathe until he felt something. "I beg of you, help us defeat them!" At that moment, the young saiyan opened his eyes as he felt an incoming energy from all over the world.

Meanwhile, Raditz stared at the artificial moon and was transforming. His size increased and the thick fur began to cover his entire body. He released animalistic noises as the change kept going. His eyes turned red while his giant tail destroyed the ground behind him. The saiyan clenched his big fists and raised them as he completed the transformation. His roar echoed across the wasteland and was soon followed by a mouth blast. He moved his head from right to the left, destroying the land in the process.

While his former subornative was smashing its fists against the chest, Vegeta laughed. "Seems to me someone's desperate. Nappa, go over there and finish him of! The fool forgot he can't control himself in his transformed state." On his order, Nappa roared and rushed at Raditz. "Now, where's that low-level outcast hiding... those two think they can outsmart the great Vegeta but I'll show them who's on top here!" The royal warrior took only a step forward when he was taken by surprise.

A giant figure landed just a couple of meters from Vegeta. When the dust cleared away it revealed Nappa's Oozaru form lying on the ground. Vegeta couldn't say a word because Nappa got himself up and shouted at Raditz. The two apes charged at each other, causing the entire wasteland to tremble. They were face to face when they met, but Nappa struck first. His giant fist crashed against Raditz's gut. The long-haired ape howled but quickly got over it. Raditz took hold of Nappa's head and tried to fire a point-blank blast from his mouth, however, the elite warrior closed the monster's mouth by smashing a fist from below. Son Goku's older brother stumbled back which allowed Nappa to attack.

Raditz just shook his head when he heard the other ape getting closer. He narrowed his crimson eyes and quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the giant fist. From his position, Raditz slapped Nappa across the face with his tail and took this moment to seize the foe's tail. He stood right behind Nappa, holding the man's tail but before he did anything with it he was hit with an elbow. Raditz cried out in pain and released the tail, however, what he did next shocked Vegeta who was watching the fight.

Before he hit the ground, Raditz roared and bit Nappa's tail. While the older ape screamed, Raditz dug his sharp fangs deeper into the tail. Nappa tried to hit or shake the other ape away, but Raditz would jump from one place to another with the tail in his mouth. With a deep snarl coming from his throat, Raditz pulled Nappa's tail out. While he victoriously roared, his former companion was shrinking. It took only a couple of seconds for Nappa to revert to his original form.

The bald saiyan was pale and exhausted, there was barely any life left in him. He tried to breathe but it was tough. His entire body was covered by Raditz's giant shadow and that wasn't good. He needed to run away or he would die. However, his body wasn't listening to his brain. Without even looking, he knew Raditz was coming for him. The old and experienced warrior glanced behind and saw the man with who he conquered planets ever since their home was destroyed. Nappa clenched his teeth and released a shout as he threw a fist at the ape who simply stomped on him.

When he saw his subornation get crushed under Raditz's foot, Vegeta let out an angry snarl. "Incompetent fool! To die like that, how disgraceful!" He turned his head away and resumed his search for Goku. It didn't take long though. Once he saw a glimpse of bright energy surrounding a figure in the distance he knew who it was. "Kakarot, I found you! Now, get ready to suffer and die!" Vegeta completely ignored Raditz who was smashing the ground and ran in Goku's direction.

The martial artist was focused so much on receiving and controlling the energy that he noticed Vegeta when the monster was too close. _"Oh, no! I only need a few more seconds!" _Sweat rolled over Goku's cheeks as he stared at the approaching ape. His pupils trembled as he watched Vegeta ready to strike him down and demolish their last hope. However, Goku was left with his mouth wide open when something big collided with Vegeta.

"R-Raditz!"

Goku's surprised shout echoed all over the place as he watched Raditz lying on top of Vegeta. The long-haired saiyan held the prince pinned on the ground. His heavy body and awkward position prevented Vegeta from getting up, as well as both hands that were on the warrior's face. Raditz opened his mouth and roared in Vegeta's ear as if declaring something to the super-elite saiyan. His sharp fangs were getting too close to Vegeta's face which forced the warrior on the bottom to fight back.

Vegeta didn't want to lose his eye and quickly shot Raditz in the ribcage. He repeated the same thing three times before the grip loosened. "You insolent low life, get off me!" Now that he had little room, the royal warrior placed his boots on Raditz's chest and threw him away.

Raditz landed several meters away from his former leader. The ape shook its head and quickly rose up. His skin was pale and it was evident that Raditz was struggling. However, the beast didn't give up just yet. Purely running on instincts alone, Raditz once again attacked Vegeta. The great ape fired repeated ki blasts from his mouth, hoping to strike the target, but all in vain.

Vegeta was just too fast and even deflected some with ease. "I've had enough, you're nothing compared to me... even in your Oozaru form!" The super-elite quickly closed the distance and appeared in front of Raditz just when the ape was recuperating. "Now die and reunite with the miserable weaklings in hell, raaarh!" Vegeta roared as he fired a ki blast and hit Raditz.

The long-haired warrior cried out as the blast consumed him and carried far away. In the distance, Vegeta was able to hear an explosion and smoke soaring high in the sky. The great ape chuckled, sure he finally got rid off the pest. He slowly turned around and shifted his attention towards his next target, however, something wasn't right.

His entire body was surrounded by white dazzling aura. The aura suddenly shifted and traveled to his right fist. Once he opened his hand, a blue orb appeared above his palm. _"A-Amazing, I can feel the energy of every single life form on top of my palm... thank you!" _Goku was grateful to every being that gave even a little bit of their life force to help them defeat Vegeta. His focus shifted towards the only remaining person standing as he gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, cold drops of sweat rolled over Vegeta's face. "Why you lowly scum! You think you can defeat me with that attack!? Never!" Purple light began to flicker between Vegeta's teeth. Once he accumulated more than enough energy, the great ape released a huge ki blast at Son Goku.

The wild-haired martial artist watched as the purple blast left nothing but ruin in its path, but that didn't bother him. With a swift motion, Goku moved his right arm and fired the blue orb towards the incoming blast "Take this, _Spirit Bomb!" _Yelled the warrior as the blue orb traveled with high speed towards the enemy's blast.

It didn't even take five seconds and the blue orb with no resistance pierced through Vegeta's blast. That, of course, shocked the evil warrior who could only stare at the approaching blue light. "N-No, I can't l-lose to you..." Those were Vegeta's last words before the Spirit Bomb hit him. The monster shrieked out of pain as the erratic lighting tore his entire body apart. Suddenly, the orb exploded and blew the giant ape high into the sky. The explosion was so loud and strong that forced even Son Goku to hit the ground.

Once everything calmed down, Goku rose from the dirt with a grunt. He barely made a step forward when his legs gave up. "Oh, whoops... Heh, I'm completely exhausted." The martial artist laughed as he tried to prevent himself from falling. Once he got a grip, Goku slowly started to levitate.

The young saiyan closed his eyes as he tried to pinpoint the exact location of the namekian. "Alright, Piccolo's still alive! I should probably get him out." Goku grinned as he approached the place where Piccolo was buried. It only took a couple of seconds for the tired warrior to move away all the rubble. "There, easier to breathe, right Piccolo... now, I should check how's Raditz's doing." The young saiyan placed his former enemy over the shoulder and flew away.

Once he arrived at the location, Goku put Piccolo down and observed the giant body of his older brother. "I can feel his energy but it's dangerously low..." A worried expression appeared on the young man's bruised face as he stared down.

He didn't know what to expect once he got back to Earth. His first thought was to finish the fight with Raditz and beat the man together with other saiyans. He was really surprised when he saw this evil man who only a year ago took his only son and threatened to kill them switch sides and fight the saiyans. Sure, Raditz was doing this for his survival but that didn't change the fact he helped others. He still didn't know what exactly happened while he was gone, but if there was a possibility of Raditz changing for the better than he would welcome it. Having another strong warrior here and the opportunity to fight him excited him. However, to be sure Raditz survived he needed to bring both him and Piccolo to the hospital since they were out of senzu beans.

Goku lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head as he stared at the giant ape with a confused expression. "But, I can't take him to the hospital like this..." The young martial artist moved his hand and placed it under the chin as he tried to think what to do.

While he was lost in thoughts, a colossal figure crashed behind his back. The impact lifted the dust and shook the entire ground. Goku was forced to lift his arms and protect his eyes. Once the dust cleared away, Goku lowered the arms and took several quick steps forward. The warrior jumped from one rock to another until he approached the crater.

A single drop of sweat slid across his jawline as he stared down. "You were the toughest and most powerful opponent I've ever faced. This might sound weird to you, but I'm grateful to have fought against you." Spoke Goku quietly as he put both hands together and bowed his head. "Even though you were an evil monster, I can't leave you like this... I'll dig a grave for you here." The wild-haired warrior was on the edge of a cliff when he jumped down.

Goku was slowly falling when the unexpected happened. "A grave for yourself, Kakarot!" The martial artist wasn't even able to process the words before he was caught by Vegeta. The great ape shifted and smashed his fist with Goku in it against the ground.

"Gah!"

The painful scream echoed over the wasteland and was followed with cruel laughter. "Hehe! I'll make you suffer Kakarot, just as I promised! That was quite an attack, I'm sure I would be dead if not for this form!" Vegeta lifted his hand and squeezed the young warrior in his grasp. "How does it feel, painful? Well, I won't stop until I feel every bone in your body break!" The evil saiyan continued the torture while Goku cried.

"True, you succeded in wounding me pretty bad, but I still have enough strength to finish everyone on this miserable rock!"

Vegeta's laughter echoed all over together with Goku's agonizing screams. However, Vegeta was soon forced to shut up when a blast collided with his back and exploded. The unexpected attack forced the super-elite to stumble forward and almost fall, but the warrior recovered. He turned around and glared at the person responsible for that.

The light revealed a small figure standing on top of a golden cloud with both hands facing at the saiyan. "Leave my dad alone, you monster!" Gohan's angry shout surprised Vegeta but also made the evil warrior to chuckle.

The ape's tail waved as he spoke to Gohan. "Well, what a surprise! If it isn't Kakarot's brat... I see you came all this way to witness your father's last moments!" Vegeta could barely hold his laughter as he saw the boy's angry reaction. "What a great timing, brat! I was thinking of torturing your dear father for a while longer but now, I think I'll just crush him!" The saiyan moved his gaze back to Goku who didn't even have any more strength to fight.

The bones cracking under the pressure only brought joy to the heartless warrior. "Hehe, yes! Just stand over there and watch your father die by my hand! Soon, I'll come after you as well!" Vegeta put his other hand above Goku's head and was about to end it.

Gohan's entire body trembled as he stared at the terrifying sight. "No, stop it!" The little boy shouted frantically as he jumped from the golden cloud. He safely landed on a rock and lifted both hands. Tears ran down his chubby cheeks as he summoned an incredible amount of energy he wasn't even aware of. _"Masenko!" _The blast he shot from his hands grew in size as it approached the great ape.

Vegeta took notice of it and dodged the blast by jumping in the air. "Hmph, too slow!" He was falling towards the boy who was shocked by his speed.

Gohan didn't know what to do when suddenly somebody appeared near him. "Just fire at him one more time kid!" The voice belonged to the scar-faced martial artist who launched a barrage of ki blasts at Vegeta. Gohan didn't think too much and did the same.

The Oozaru's falling slowed down but eventually, the warriors got tired. "Hehe, like another insect will increase your chances of defeating me!" Vegeta once again opened his large mouth, ready to do with them as he did with Raditz, however, the saiyan prince never fired the attack.

"Grahh, n-no!"

Vegeta felt sharp pain across his spine. As he glanced down, he saw a yellow energy disc pass by and worst of all, his tail was on the ground. "M-My tail, how dare you..." As he was shirking back to his original form, Vegeta was forced to drop Goku. Once he fell on the ground and the dust cleared away, it revealed Vegeta in his normal state.

Gohan could barely believe what just happened. He thought he was dead, but suddenly his father's friends appeared out of nowhere. "Mr. Yamcha!" The confusion was replaced with a big smile as he stared at the long-haired martial artist near him.

The little half-saiyan finally realized who the other person was and happily yelled. "Mr. Krillin too!" Gohan raised his left hand and waved at the bald fighter who wore a serious expression.

Master Roshi's disciple took a deep breath and shortly after released it as he pulled back his arm. "I-I did it... His tail's cut off!" A wave of relief washed all over him as he shouted. "We might win this!" Krillin laughed with both closed fists. There was hope after all.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was fuming with anger. "My tail, my precious tail..." The saiyan's expression was terrifying. Throbbing vein appeared on his forehead as he shifted his dark orbs at the remaining warriors. "Bastards! Enough is enough, I'll kill you all!" The earth's defenders shifted their attention back to the man who suddenly vanished.

"Huh, what a..."

Before Krillin could locate the saiyan, he was kicked across the face. "I'll start with you!" The short martial artist was sent flying and the flame-haired warrior was on the pursuit.

"Mr. Krillin!"

Gohan shouted the man's name as he saw him crash against the ground. "Mr. Yamcha, we must help him!" The small boy glanced at the older and taller martial artist who was sweating and shaking.

Yamcha thought cutting this guy's tail the fight would be over, but the saiyan was still strong. "Oh, man... I-I know! Let's go, we'll attack him from both sides!" He was afraid of dying but he couldn't let another friend die in front of him. Gohan and him scattered and went after the saiyan who held Krillin by the throat.

Vegeta poured more pressure as he squeezed the life out of Krillin. "Come now, is this the best you can muster!? This shouldn't come as a surprise, you earthlings are nothing but a bunch of weaklings!" The evil man raised his other fist and was just about to blow Krillin's head away when his ears twitched.

The saiyan narrowed his eyes and released the earthling from his grasp. He ducked and avoided Yamcha's kick. Acting quickly, he seized the man's leg and spun around, ultimately sending the ex-desert bandit to collide with Gohan. As the two fell on the ground, Vegeta swept away the sweat from his forehead and chuckled.

"Don't mess around with Vegeta!" Declared the flame-haired warrior with a tightly closed fist as he glanced at the fallen earthlings. He returned his attention to Krillin who was having a hard time standing. "Tch, I'll blow all of you to hell!" Vegeta smirked as he pulled his arms closer to his body.

Bright energy started to gather around the saiyan. As the bright light grew stronger, Vegeta seemed to struggle. The wind that came from the evil warrior picked up the pace and the earthlings knew it was dangerous to stand so close. Before they could run away, the saiyan released a loud shout and unleashed all his power. The light consumed everything in its path and caused an explosion.

Everyone was blown away by the explosion, but they were still breathing, barely. "Huff, damn it! I'm weaker than I thought... they're still clinging to life!" After he said that, Vegeta's head suddenly fell. The warrior was exhausted, but he quickly shook his head and snarled. _"I've taken more damage than I thought, how pathetic! I-I need to finish them off and get some rest." _Vegeta began to levitate and slowly flew towards his first victim.

While Vegeta was slowly flying towards Krillin, Son Goku opened his eyes. He wasn't able to move at all, but there was still something he could do. Since he wasn't able to fight anymore, there was somebody else who would stop Vegeta in his stead. The earth's strongest fighter moved his head to the side and saw his son lying near him.

He hated how useless he was to his friends and son who came back to help, but maybe he could do something else. "G-Gohan, wake up son... you must stop Vegeta from killing everyone you care for!" He called his son, but nothing.

_"Gohan!"_

Goku screamed through the telepathic link and forced his son to wake up. "Huh? D-Dad?" When he saw Gohan's eyes, the wild-haired martial artist smiled.

Before he could speak properly, Goku coughed a few times. "Gohan, your dad's banged up right now and unfortunately I can't fight anymore..." As he spoke, his son crawled closer to him. "You'll have to fight for us. Don't worry, he's a lot weaker now and I know you can do it." The injured martial artist smiled warmly as Gohan gently held his hand.

"I-I'm not sure dad... there's no way I could win."

The earth's hero released a weak laugh as he closed his eyes. "There's no need to doubt yourself Gohan. You might not realize but you're much stronger than Vegeta." While his son was shocked to hear that, Goku suddenly went silent. A few seconds later, Son Goku released a grunt and transferred even the tiniest bit of energy that he had to his son.

Gohan's eyes were wide open as he felt a sudden wave of energy through his little body. "That's all I can give to you, son. Now, go there and protect our home!" The little half-saiyan was lost for words. However, his demeanor and expression changed.

The boy rose from the ground and seemed like a whole new person. "Alright, dad! I'll do my best to beat him!" Gohan turned around and glared at Vegeta who was only a couple of steps away from Krillin.

He landed only four meters away from the bald earthling that cut his tail. "Unforgivable... For what you did to me, I'll make sure you die first!" Vegeta lifted his tired hand. Yellow sparks appeared around his palm as he summoned the needed energy to finish off the bald man. "Now die!" He moved his hand forward, ready to kill Krillin but something else happened instead.

"_Solar Flare!"_

Krillin's scream was followed by a bright light. Vegeta cried out as the light blinded his vision. "Urgh, what did you do to me!?" Yelled the saiyan as he put both hands over his eyes.

While the saiyan was blinded, Krillin tried to catch a breath. Only a moment ago he was sure he was a dead man, but he was able to feel what was going on between Goku and Gohan. It was a desperate move, but maybe it could just work. Krillin snapped out and saw Gohan appear just above the saiyan and deliver a powerful kick.

The bald martial artist was with all four on the ground when he yelled. "Gohan! Finish him off now!" His desperate cry echoed across the battlefield as he closed his eyes.

With everyone placing all their hopes on him, Gohan rushed at the spot where Vegeta crashed. "Haaahh!" The boy jumped and landed with a knee on Vegeta's gut. He moved away only a step and was about to deliver another shot when he was pushed away.

"Stupid brat!"

Vegeta released an invisible force from his palm and blew the child away. His vision was still gone, but the warrior was too stubborn to give up. He clenched his teeth and tried to figure out where was the child. Since he couldn't tell where his new opponent was, Vegeta fired a barrage of ki blast. The entire area was bombarded and Gohan was forced to dodge.

The boy put some distance and charged his last attack. His small hands were glowing as he concentrated. "Hyah!" Son Gohan fired the attack but just as he did that, a random blast hit him. However, that didn't stop the already released blast to stop.

His vision was slowly coming back, but a little too late. Just as he opened his left eye, Vegeta was faced with a ki blast. "Arghh!" The super-elite screeched as he was struck down by the attack. His body fell on the ground, completely tired and heavily injured.

He was struggling to stay awake. "Huff! Ack!" Every bone in his body hurt and each muscle burned. There was no room for sudden movements. He couldn't believe he was defeated by them. _"To think, I'd be forced to run away..." _He despised this, but there was no other choice. The only thing he could do was get away from this rock and recover.

Vegeta, despite the pain, moved his hand and put it under his broken armor. He took out a small device and typed something on it. "-I-It should be here soon..." The exhausted warrior couldn't hold his arm up anymore and just dropped it together with the device.

Meanwhile, Yamcha slowly stood up from the ground and couldn't but wonder how was the saiyan still alive. "How's that guy even breathing? I-Is he immortal!?" He pushed himself away from the rock and slowly walked towards Goku's son who wasn't moving at all.

The scar-faced warrior dragged himself across the area and kneeled to check on the boy. "Phew, he's just knocked out..." A tired smile appeared on Yamcha's face. He stared at the boy with respect and admiration. "I hope the others are still alive... Huh, what's that sound?" Yamcha glanced left and right until he noticed the sound was coming from above.

A small round object slowly descended just a couple of steps away from the saiyan. Yamcha was clueless as what that thing was, but a scream forced him to snap out.

"Yamcha! T-That's his ship, don't let him get away!"

When he heard that, Vegeta couldn't but sweat nervously. Before the scar-faced idiot went after him, Vegeta tried to crawl faster. "_N-No, I can't die here, I refuse to die before I see him fall!" _The saiyan groaned in pain as he dragged his injured body across the rocky ground.

The former bandit moved his head away from Krillin and saw what the saiyan was trying to do. He swallowed hard, not sure what to do when an image of Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu flashed before his black eyes. Filled with sudden anger and need for revenge, Yamcha put the boy gently on the ground and walked towards the saiyan.

Vegeta breathed heavily as he finally reached his pod. His hands were around the hatch when he felt someone was behind him. "Just where do you think you're going, saiyan!" His eyes were wide open as he stared at the long-haired earthling.

Yamcha raised his trembling hand and prepared himself to avenge his fallen friends when suddenly a voice appeared in his head. _"Please wait!" _The tall martial artist thought he was going crazy but it was indeed Goku's voice.

**_00oo00_**

Meanwhile, not so far away from the battlefield, a flying vehicle was heading towards Goku's location. Inside were all their friends and families. While Son Goku's wife was going wild, Bulma drove the vehicle towards the bright orb that was still shining on the sky. She received the directions from Master Roshi and Korin who was accompanied by Yajirobe.

The white cat could see the light and just pointed at it. "That's it, they're there! Where the light is coming from!" Before he could even say another word, a firm grip pulled his fur from behind.

"Tell me right now, what about my poor Gohan!? He's still alive, isn't he!?"

While Korin was dealing with a worried Chi-Chi, Master Roshi just mumbled something to Bulma. "I told you not to bring her with us..." The old master quickly turned his head in front when he felt a dangerous aura behind him As the sweat slid down his wrinkled cheeks, Roshi coughed. "Ahm, anyway... I'm still worried about all of them. I have trouble sensing everyone's ki." The grip around his staff tightened as he thought more and more about the young warriors.

After he somehow escaped Chi-Chi's firm hold, Korin was finally able to speak again. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on there, but I know for a fact that the saiyan was severely injured!" Korin shot a glare at Yajirobe who was sitting in the back and eating chips. He told the samurai to go and help the others but the fat man refused.

Master Roshi remained silent and focused his senses. He hoped Goku and the others were alive and well. What also worried the old man was Raditz. He grew accustomed to having someone else around the house, despite how much that person was a pain. He only hoped the saiyan didn't switch sides and went back to his comrades.

**_00oo00_**

_"I know how ridiculously strong and dangerous Vegeta is, but please listen to me!" _Goku spoke telepathically to Yamcha as he could only stare at the long-haired man. _"I don't know how to explain it but when I saw him lying there, about to die I couldn't but think what a waste!" _His choice of words surprised Yamcha who didn't know what Goku meant by that.

"Waste? What are you talking about Goku!?"

He offered his friend a weak smile as he kept going. _"After I finished my training with King Kai, I thought I'd reached my peak but Vegeta proved me wrong! He beat me and surpassed in just about every way I could think. When I fought against him, my heart was racing with excitement, maybe that's because I'm a saiyan too" _Goku closed his eyes for a moment and relived the entire fight and that feeling.

_"I know this is wrong, but I beg you! Let him go and allow me to fight him again one day! I want another chance to fight him and beat him with my own hands!"_

Yamcha bit his lower lip and turned his gaze to the saiyan who by now crawled inside the pod. He wanted to kill the bastard responsible for his friend's deaths so much but just couldn't do it when Goku begged him like that. Yamcha lowered his tightly closed fist and turned his back to the evil warrior who was shocked to see that.

The scar-faced martial artist took two steps away from the pod and spoke to his friend. "Fine, I'll do it just because it's you Goku." Yamcha lifted his head and looked in Goku's direction. "But please, promise me you'll be much stronger than him and pummel that smug off his face next time!" The earthling calmed down and smirked as he slowly approached Goku's son.

While the wild-haired man responded with a nod, the pod's hatch was closing. "K-Kakarot and all of you worthless scum listen closely..." Their attention shifted to the injured saiyan who could barely talk. "Next time, there won't be miracles. I'll slaughter all of you once I'm healed." Vegeta released the last chuckle before the metal doors closed.

The pod suddenly took off and left planet Earth for good. "Damn bastard!" Mumbled Yamcha as he stared at the sky. He turned his attention back at the unconscious child and carefully took him in his arms. He was able to feel Krillin's gaze but he would leave the explanation to Goku.

Yamcha approached his bald friend and offered him a shoulder. "Let me help you because you don't look very good." For now, they forgot about the evil saiyan and laughed. After a year of hard training, they could finally relax.

The three warriors were just a few steps away from Goku when they heard another loud noise. "Hey, Yamcha, Krillin!" It was Bulma's voice that came from the vehicle that was slowly descending.

After they successfully landed, Chi-Chi immediately ran out of the vehicle and snatched her son from Yamcha's hands. While Son Goku's wife was hugging her son who she didn't see for a full year, Bulma was tending Yamcha's wounds as much as she could. Master Roshi and Korin were standing near the injured Goku who was smiling this whole time.

"Goku, my boy... how are you doing?"

He could hear the worried voice of his master. The wild-haired saiyan missed all of them while he was dead. "I'll survive, but master Roshi, Korin... I let the saiyan go." He wasn't sure how they wouldn't react. It was selfish and dangerous for him to let such a person go, but he just wanted to fight Vegeta again.

The talking cat already knew why Son Goku did such a thing, but he didn't hold it against him. "That's alright. Chasing him off the planet is quite an accomplishment." He didn't like how bad Goku's wounds were, so he was glad that he already planted a new batch of senzu beans.

Meanwhile, Krillin couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm sorry, but Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu... they were killed by that other saiyan!" The short martial artist closed his eyes and couldn't but grieve.

The others went silent, but Bulma had something to say. "Don't worry, we have the dragon balls! We can always wish them back!" She was right about wishing Tenshinhan back to life, but Chiaotzu wasn't so lucky. Yamcha informed her of that and her cheerful moral instantly dropped.

"We'll think about that later, let's just bring these guys to a hospital." Said Master Roshi who didn't know what they were going to do. For now, they needed to focus on healing their friends who fought hard and well. He was very proud of them. "Goku, what about Piccolo and Raditz? Are they still with us?" His palms were sweating as he waited for an answer.

Goku gave his master a positive nod and spoke once again. "Yeah, they're alive. Thanks to both of them, we managed to defeat the saiyans." The earth's strongest tried to explain where those two were and Korin forced Yajirobe to find them.

It took some time for the fat samurai to find Piccolo, but Yamcha offered some help. The two found the namekian after quite some time. Piccolo's unconscious body was buried deep under the rubble. Yamcha and Yajirobe were careful as they brought the green warrior back to the others. His presence scared Chi-Chi who was also angry at the namekian for taking her only child away. Bulma was hesitant around Piccolo as well, but since the warrior was unconscious she helped.

Yajirobe and Yamcha resumed their search for Raditz while the group remained behind. Suddenly, a scream was heard. "What's going on now?" Wondered the old turtle hermit as he looked in the direction from where the scream came.

Goku had a pretty good idea of what caused that. "Umm, I think they found Raditz... well, at least a transformed version of Raditz." The martial artist nervously laughed while the others gawked at him. "There was no other way. He looked at that fake moon and changed so I could focus on the Spirit Bomb. He's badly hurt though." Goku glanced at the shining orb and so did his friends.

"Fake moon? I don't understand..."

Krillin was forced to a halt when the artificial moon, created by Vegeta suddenly disappeared. Since the orb vanished, Raditz reverted to his original self. Yamcha and Yajirobe were able to bring back the unconscious saiyan and put him inside the vehicle along with the others. Once everybody was inside, Bulma fired up the engine and took off in the night's sky, leaving the barren wasteland.


	12. Chapter 12

The bright light and loud noises wouldn't allow him to be at peace. It was annoying, so much that he forced himself to wake up. Once he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the sudden light. His eyes needed a few seconds to get used to it. An irritated growl escaped from his throat as he shifted around. The warrior tried to pull himself up, but something was preventing him from doing so. He couldn't move his body at all, not even a single muscle. Once his eyes got used to the light, he finally saw where he was.

Except for his head, his entire body was immobilized in some weird bed. The bandages were too tight and he didn't like that. He hated this feeling, it was like he was trapped, hopeless. Easy prey for enemies. His instinct suddenly kicked in. The warrior released a louder growl as he tried to break free. While he tried to do that, his face was drenched in sweat. His dark orbs trembling while he breathed out of control. Luckily, before he injured himself even further a voice caught his attention.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. We're just in a hospital."

He immediately turned his head to the left and saw his brother there, inside the same thing, smiling. "Kakarot?" Seeing the younger saiyan there and realizing where he was, Raditz finally eased up a little. He leaned his head against the soft pillow and just closed his eyes for a moment.

Until he remembered a certain saiyan prince. "Vegeta! What happened to him!? Is the bastard dead!?" He needed to know. Surely Vegeta was dead, otherwise, they wouldn't be healing their wounds in a hospital.

Son Goku didn't know how to reply. He knew Raditz wouldn't like what he did. "The saiyan was defeated, but Goku decided to let him escape..." Goku and Raditz shifted their heads to the opposite side when they heard a familiar, deep voice.

"Piccolo, you're awake!"

The namekian just replied with a grunt while he rested in the third bed. He couldn't believe where they put him. It was uncomfortable and he didn't want to spend any unnecessary time with those fools, well, except maybe Gohan. Anyway, he couldn't believe he managed to survive. Ever since the battle with the saiyans started, he was sure his demise was imminent, a deep dark feeling in his gut told so. And yet, somehow he got out of there alive. He knew that blasted guardian was crying tears of relief and joy with his little sidekick, he could feel it since they were connected.

He needed a few seconds to process the information from the namekian. "Kakarot, you damn fool!" His angry shout frightened Goku who almost jumped out of the bed. "How could you let that bastard go away!? He tried to kill your son, those idiotic earthlings you call friends and you!" As he continued to yell, his throat started to hurt, but he didn't care.

Since he couldn't move, Raditz clenched his teeth and spoke through them. "You're too damn soft! I thought you'd learn your lesson, but it seems I was wrong!" He glared into his brother's eyes with disappointment and hate. How could his brother be so stupid was beyond him.

All the yelling forced the long-haired saiyan to stop for a moment and cough. "Calm down, you're still recovering from the battle." Goku's voice was soft and filled with worry. "Look, I don't know what you thought would happen once I got back, but I can't change who I'm." His expression was completely different from Raditz's who still glared.

Goku took a deep breath and continued to speak. "There was something between you guys, I get that much but even someone like Vegeta deserves another chance." He was able to see the shocked look in his brother's eyes. "You got one as well, so it's only fair he gets one too. Besides, I want to fight him again... he was incredible!" The young martial artist turned his head away, staring at the ceiling and playing the fight in his mind.

He didn't know what to say, his younger brother was out of his mind. Letting someone as dangerous as Vegeta was insane. However, he could see the fire in his brother's eyes and hear the excitement in the warrior's voice. Perhaps Kakarot was more of a saiyan than he initially thought. Nevertheless, it was still a bad idea of letting Vegeta go. He wanted to see that guy dead and yet, Vegeta was still out there.

Also, he didn't like a certain part of Kakarot's little speech. As if he ever asked for a second chance. Just who let him decide that? He never asked for it and he surely wouldn't change because his brother had some weird fantasies. No, he was still a merciless saiyan warrior. There was no greater pride in killing and conquering others. It was in his blood to do so and nothing would change that. Especially some brain-damaged saiyan who didn't even understand what it means to be a real saiyan. No, his brother was betting on the wrong man.

If things couldn't get any worse, the entire group just walked into their room. Raditz rolled his dark eyes and just hoped they would leave as soon as possible. As he turned his head to the other side, he could tell that the namekian was thinking the same. Their loud voices annoyed him greatly. If he was capable of moving, he would more than likely kill each of them on the spot.

Unlike the other two warriors, Son Goku was more than happy to see his family and friends. "Hey, guys! It's good to see you!" He smiled when he saw his little boy approach the bed. He was very proud of his son. Not everyone can deal with such a dangerous threat and yet, Gohan did it without a flaw. He wanted to touch his messy hair, but unfortunately, he couldn't lift the hand.

"Woah, you three look like mummies right now... Gohan, you were right!" Krillin turned to the half-saiyan boy while his index finger pointed at the immobilized warriors. "Chi-Chi told us you guys are going to be stuck like that for over four months." He sure was glad it wasn't him. The bald martial artist didn't know if he could stay in bed for so long.

When he heard that, his eyes almost popped out. "What!? Four months!? You can't be serious!" His loud voice stirred everyone's attention to him. He had no idea it would be that long. There was no way he was going to be stuck here for four months with the namekian and his brother, not a chance. Raditz released a curse under his breath as he frowned at everyone present.

Seeing the saiyan so agitated, scared the earthlings for a moment. "W-Well, master Korin did say a new batch of senzu beans should be ready in a month..." Yamcha laughed nervously together with Krillin as they took a step back.

Before Raditz could snap at the earthlings, his brother jumped in. "Oh, that's great!" A big grin was on his face as he looked at his son who stood near him. As he stared at Gohan, he couldn't but wonder where his wife was. "Gohan, do you know where's Chi-Chi? I didn't see her since the day they brought us here?" His question seemed to cause some uneasiness.

The little boy stalled, unsure how to word it correctly. "Um, mom's pretty angry." Gohan looked away when he saw his father's puzzled look. "Well, she's angry at you, Mr. Piccolo, and Mr. Raditz." While Raditz and Piccolo couldn't care less, Goku wondered why.

Goku tried to think why, but nothing came to mind. "Huh, angry with me? I wonder why?" Just as he said that out loud, a black-haired woman set foot inside the room.

"Oh, boy..." Mumbled Master Roshi quietly as he noticed the look on his disciple's wife. He tapped Krillin's and Yamcha's shoulders lightly and whispered. "I suggest we leave this room, better yet this hospital as soon as possible!" The two martial artists couldn't agree more.

While the three of them sneaked out, Chi-Chi marched to her husband. She glared at the poor man for five seconds before raising a voice at him. "How could you do that to me!? Do you know how heartbroken I was when they told me you died!? Don't you dare..." Chi-Chi fought back and tried to prevent herself from crying.

Seeing how his death hurt his wife, Goku couldn't but feel bad. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that." He wanted to reach her and hug her, but his broken body couldn't move.

She knew it was wrong to yell at her husband, but she didn't want to lose him ever again. Despite the dragon balls being there to wish those who died back, it still hurt. Death was a terrible and scary thing and she couldn't think of it in any other way.

Chi-Chi gently laid her hand on Goku's forehead and nodded. "I know, it's not your fault dear. It's just that I didn't know what to do without you." A little tear managed to escape, but she quickly raised her other hand and wiped it away.

They stared at each other for almost a full minute until Gohan walked towards Piccolo. When she heard her son talk with the green warrior, Chi-Chi snapped. The anger from before started to resurface and Goku knew what was about to come. Chi-Chi walked away from her husband and stopped in front of Piccolo's and Raditz's beds.

"You two..." Her silent but angry voice didn't go unnoticed by two warriors who looked at her. "How could you take my only son away from me!? A four-year-old boy should never experience anything so awful! And yet, you took him away, forced to train and fight those monsters!" The black-haired woman swung her hand in anger as she glared at Piccolo.

The namekian stared at her but didn't say a word. From his perspective, he didn't do anything wrong... or so he thought. The boy had and still has incredible potential and if it weren't for him, they would all be dead by now. He didn't see any kind of mistake on his end, but he wasn't going to fight with Son Goku's female now, he wasn't in the mood to do so.

Unlike Piccolo, the long-haired saiyan just scoffed at that. "Awful? You know nothing, woman." This was ridiculous and why he even talked with her was a mystery. "That boy has proud warrior blood coursing through his veins. He's not as fragile and weak as your species. Besides, I was out there, fighting and conquering planets at his age so..." While he bragged about his past, Raditz wasn't aware that Chi-Chi walked near him.

Before the saiyan opened his eyes, he felt a sting on his left cheek. He immdiately opened his eyes and saw the woman fuming with anger near him. Did she just slap him!? He couldn't believe the nerves on this woman. If he could get up, he would obliterate her on the spot.

With a scowl on his face, he released an angry snarl, but the stupid woman slapped him again. "Be quiet! You kidnapped my poor son and because of you, Goku died! If you didn't come here, those monsters wouldn't come as well! All of this is your fault!" Raditz was left speechless as she backed away. "You and Goku might be brothers but you're anything alike! He's not a monster like you or your people!" The woman took a pause, to catch a breath, but Raditz's brain was in shambles at the moment to even produce a proper sentence.

"And don't you dare lump my sweet Gohan with your kind! He's not like you and never will be! My boy will one day be a scholar and provide for his family! He won't be a cold-blooded murderer like you!"

She wanted to strike him once again, but her husband stopped her. "Chi-Chi don't!" The ex-martial artist stopped her hand mid-air and struggled with herself. "That's enough, Chi-Chi. I know how you must feel and you have every right, but both Raditz and Piccolo fought hard to defeat the saiyans. True, what Raditz did was wrong, but he protected everyone, including Gohan." She didn't want to hear that now. All she wanted was to vent out on the man who was responsible for all the horrible things in this past year.

Goku softened his expression when he saw his wife lower her hand and turn around. "Mom, dad's right." Both he and Chi-Chi turned their eyes towards the little boy. "Training with Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Raditz was tough and scary, but it wasn't that bad! Once you get to know them, they're..." Before the boy could finish, Chi-Chi kneeled and hugged him.

"Oh, Gohan! You're such a nice boy!"

While Chi-Chi held her son tightly and caressed his head, the saiyan could only stare at them. This was the first time someone so weak and so fragile dared to oppose him, let alone strike him. She wasn't even afraid of him, there was no terror, nothing of sorts in her eyes. Instead, her eyes were filled with blazing flames when she confronted him. She knew who he was, the pitiful earthlings told her that much. So, why wasn't there even the slightest hint of fear?

Raditz's shocked expression quickly twisted into a scowl. His eyebrow twitched as he glared at the two. If they weren't afraid of him than he would change that. His brother, the brat and everyone else who thought he would become a good, kind and merciful earthling were nothing but simple-minded fools. First, however, he needed to heal. Once he was out of this hospital, he would go far away from all of them to train. No matter how long it takes, he will get stronger than Kakarot, that is a fact!

He didn't know what kind of training his younger brother received while being dead, but it didn't matter. His strength was above Kakarot's before, and surely it would outclass his brother's once again. And when that was over and he defeated Kakarot, he would show that naive, brain-damaged fool what is a real saiyan warrior. All of them would see, even that arrogant bastard Vegeta. Now that he witnessed that even a low-class can reach the battle power of a super-elite, nothing was stopping him anymore. No, not unlike in the past, those days were over!

A little smirk appeared on Raditz's face while he thought about his plans, completely unaware that he was being watched by Piccolo. The namekian narrowed his eyes as he observed the long-haired saiyan. There was something brewing, probably something bad because that smirk was a big give away. Piccolo, however, moved his eyes away from the saiyan when he heard an old voice.

While the three martial artists were reluctant to get back into the room, the blue-haired genius just barged inside. "Hey, everyone! I have some good news!" Her loud voice forced everyone to look at her. "You all know how we talked about those saiyan space pods... Well, I finally managed to figure out how this controller works!" She lifted the small device and waved it in front of others.

Confused, Goku raised an eyebrow. "What's that thing? How're we going to space with that?" Bulma ignored Goku's question and approached the tv while Krillin tried to explain.

"Not with that, Goku. Bulma's going to use that controller to summon the space pod left by Nappa and use the parts to build a brand new space ship. We'll get to Namek in no time with that baby and wish back Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu!"

Once his best friend said that Goku couldn't hold back a big smile. "Woah, that's great!" He was really happy because now they could wish both of them back. They all knew Tenshinhan wouldn't come back without Chiaotzu, so all they needed to do was head to planet Namek and with a new set of dragon balls wish their friends back together.

Feeling that he was left behind, the ex-bandit tried to be heard. "Well, I think I deserve some praise as well. After all, it was me who found the controller on the ground." Yamcha leaned against the closet and crossed his arms with a smug.

There wasn't time for Yamcha to get any praise because Bulma already found the program. "There's the pod! Oh, this is going to be so fun!" She giggled as she stared at the space pod on the tv while she tightly held the device. "With my genius, I figured out how this works. All I have to do is press two buttons and the pod's going to arrive here in no time!" The beautiful scientist gloated some more while her body trembled in excitement.

"With that pod and the coordinates, King Kai gave us, reaching planet Namek won't be a problem at all!" Bulma couldn't wait to get her hands on the space pod and start building a new ship. While she wanted to wish back their friends just like the rest, she also couldn't ignore this opportunity to travel into space. She shifted her blue eyes back on the tv where the reporter was saying something.

While everyone eagerly waited for Bulma to do her magic, a rough voice brought their attention elsewhere. "Hmph, you're all a bunch of idiots. Do you think it would be that easy?" He had no idea what they were scheming while he was out, and honestly, he didn't even care.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

The old master and the others looked at him for a moment. "Tch, what I mean is that Vegeta's going to be there as well." Just uttering the man's name sent shivers down everyone's spine. "He probably already landed on the nearest station and started healing himself. Unlike the three of us, for him, it will take only a couple of hours to recover." Useless, their plan on going to Namek was already in shambles.

"Not to mention, but you'll more than likely activate a self-destruct mechanism, woman." The long-haired saiyan released a soft chuckle when he saw the hateful glare from the woman.

Bulma was fuming with anger. "It's Bulma, Bulma! When will you learn!?" Krillin who was standing near her slowly backed away as she continued to yell at the saiyan. "You think I'd do that!? Hehe, watch and be amazed! After all, I managed to make a new battle armor for you, so you should already know to never doubt me!" She turned away and proceeded to push the buttons on the device.

Meanwhile, the warriors were more interested to know about Vegeta. "Oh, man! If what he says is true then we stand no chance of getting the dragon balls!" Yamcha didn't want to fight that saiyan prince ever again.

The warrior closed his eyes and leaned his head against the soft pillow. "Hah, you got that one right! After all, the bastard's going to get even stronger now that he suffered so much damage." But then again so would he. After such a fierce battle, his power would grow exponentially.

Raditz's words left the earthlings confused. "Um, what do you mean? If he goes straight to planet Namek after he's healed, he won't have time to train." When he heard that coming from his younger brother, Raditz wanted to scream, but than he remembered Kakarot knew nothing about saiyan biology.

He took a deep breath and after two seconds released it. "In case you didn't know and you really should, brother... When a saiyan survives a harsh and brutal battle, almost to a point of death, his strength grows once healed." The others were surprised by that but Raditz turned his attention to his brother.

"Think about it, Kakarot. The same applies to you too. After all, you're a saiyan, no matter how much you deny that."

Now that made a lot of sense. He would always get this weird feeling after he recovered from a fight. "Well, that sounds like a neat trick if you ask me. No wonder you grew so strong in such a short amount of time." Goku looked at Krillin and just laughed.

Meanwhile, Bulma proudly raised her hand and turned towards the long-haired saiyan. "There! I just activated the pod and nothing happ..." Before the blue-haired genius could continue to brag, a loud explosion came out of the television.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I-I can't find the words to explain what just happened, but it seems the vehicle exploded! Wreckage and debris are originating from the object all over the place!" _

While the reporter continued to speak, Bulma couldn't move at all. Her eyes and mouth were wide open as she simply stared at the television. Behind her back, Krillin and the others commented on how their plan to reach planet Namek and gather the dragon balls was over. Their current problem only amused the long-haired saiyan who couldn't hold back the laughter.

His loud-mouthed laugh annoyed the namekian, but the green warrior remained silent and focused elsewhere. "Haha, told you so." Raditz was forced to calm down because his entire body started to hurt. "If you asked nicely, I would've consider helping you." He continued to softly chuckle when she turned around and glared at him.

"Why you!"

Bulma was about to throw the controller at Raditz, but she was stopped by Yamcha. "No, don't do it Bulma!" The scar-faced martial artist gently seized Bulma's arm and shook his head. "Ignore that jerk. All of us here know you'll come up with something, you're the smartest person on the planet, right guys?" Yamcha gazed at the others who simply responded with a nod.

Any other day, he would strangle that fool, but today he would let it slide. It was just too amusing. "Hn, perhaps this is a sign. If you ask me, you're better of not going to Namek." They just couldn't comprehend how different and vast the universe was. If they thought Vegeta was bad news, oh boy, they were in for a treat.

Now, this piqued Piccolo's interest who suddenly snapped out of his deep thoughts. He could tell there was something more out there. "You're hiding something, aren't you..." Raditz merely turned the head in his direction and smirked.

"Yeah, we know Piccolo. He already told us about Vegeta and his intention to..." Krillin was suddenly cut off by Piccolo's intense frown.

Piccolo returned his gaze at the saiyan and continued. "No, there's somebody else besides Vegeta... isn't it?" The namekian glared harshly at Raditz who did the same until he released a chuckle and stirred his head away.

He didn't want to explain everything, but if it meant they would leave him alone then fine. Besides, seeing them quiver in terror would be pretty satisfying. "Hmph, nothing can't go past you." Raditz released a little snicker before he continued. "Of course there's someone above Vegeta, several people to be exact. We were nothing but foot soldiers, sent from one planet to another, conquering and spreading the empire... Something we were very efficient at!" A proud smirk appeared on his face while others shivered at his speech.

"For years, the saiyan race served under him, producing fear and chaos across the universe in his name. Whatever planet his cold red eyes laid upon, it was destined to be conquered or obliterated if it served no purpose. With only a simple flick of a finger, he can destroy whatever he wishes too. And there's nobody who can stop him."

Drops of sweat slid down Goku's and Piccolo's faces as they kept listening to Raditz. "If you think Vegeta was on top of a ladder than you're greatly mistaken. Even Vegeta's strength pales in comparison to his. Which is why he immdiately flew here with Nappa when they learned about the dragon balls. To wish for immortality and dethrone Freeza and make him pay for all humiliation!" The saiyan clenched his teeth hard as he remembered some stuff from their past.

Silence, nobody said a word. Each one of them was petrified by what Raditz just said. "N-No way..." The stammering whisper came from Yamcha who needed to sit down.

"Tch, maybe that was the last time we saw Vegeta." When he said that, Goku immdiately looked in his way with a confused expression. "He came here without telling Freeza anything... Hah, I'd bet that pink freak heard Vegeta's entire plan about Namek through the scouter." He knew Freeza too well and if anything, Vegeta was going to get executed for insubordination. And someone like Freeza wouldn't pass the chance to get the dragon balls.

Their hopes of reaching planet Namek and wishing their friends back was in complete ruin. "T-That can't be... We barely forced Vegeta to run away and now you're telling us there's someone even more powerful possibly going to planet Namek!? H-How can we do this!?" Krillin closed his hands into tight fists as he hopelessly stared at the floor.

Nobody said a single word, they were completely devastated. Unlike everyone else, the wild-haired martial artist didn't lose faith. "This Freeza guy needs to be stopped!" Goku's tone was serious as he tried to imagine Freeza's appearance. "We can't just sit here and let that guy kill everyone on Namek!" How could somebody be so evil was beyond him. What pleasure was there in tormenting such peaceful people!?

He couldn't take so much nonsense anymore. "Really? Kakarot, please do tell how you plan on doing something no one ever managed to do? Even if you had an army full of saiyans, it would get crushed in an instant! There's nobody in this bloody universe who can touch Freeza!" His patience was growing thin by the minute as he continued to listen to Kakarot's idiotic speeches.

"Goku, I hate to say this but... I agree with Raditz. If what he says is true, then we're out of our league here."

The young saiyan warrior shifted his eyes towards the master and softened his expression. "But we won't know for sure until we try! What about Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu, we can't leave them behind!" Goku moved his dark orbs away and looked at every single person in the room. "If only that pod wasn't destroyed... I had in mind to ask Bulma and her dad to build a gravity machine inside the ship so I could train on our way to Namek..." Tired of holding his head up for so long, Goku dropped it against the pillow and remained silent.

On that, Raditz raised an eyebrow wondering what was his brother talking about. "Gravity machine? Why would you ask for that?" Yes, he wondered the same thing as the bald earthling. Just what kind of profit did Kakarot hope to get from that?

"Well, while I stayed on King Kai's world my body became much durable and stronger thanks to the higher gravity there. So, I thought if possible to make a gravity machine to upgrade my training."

Raditz's eyes were wide open as he stared at his younger brother. Was that the reason Kakarot grew so powerful? It very well could be. After all, his brother never experienced a higher gravity environment. Almost all of his life, Kakarot spend it here on Earth. Unlike the younger warrior, his body was already used to 10G, but what if he trained under much higher gravity pressure? Maybe his brother wasn't so simple-minded as he thought.

Son Goku released a sad sigh as he closed his tired eyes. "But, we can't do that now since the space pod exploded..." All this talking and thinking wore him down. He needed some rest because the marks from the recent battle were still fresh.

The earthlings tried to think of something and while they were doing that, Raditz remained quiet. He had an idea, but the saiyan tried to calculate if all that was worth the risk. After all, he barely survived the battle with Vegeta and Nappa and the last thing he wanted was to travel to Namek just to get himself killed by Freeza or his minions. This was Freeza after all, a creature nobody dared to challenge. But, was there a chance? What if his brother was right?

If he trained under much stronger gravity, it was bound to make him even more powerful. For example, what if he trained under 50G? Or maybe 100G!? What kind of strength could he have? Surely, that would make him the most powerful saiyan who has ever lived! Just thought of that made his blood boil. The joy and satisfaction he would get from showing up to Vegeta and defeating him could be worth the risk. Maybe it was possible, but could that woman and her father build such a strong gravity simulator?

Raditz immdiately shot a glare at the blue-haired woman who was arguing with the scar-faced warrior. "Woman! If you get the needed parts, could you build a gravity simulator to withstand 100G?" It all depended on her answer.

Bulma and the others blinked in a temporary confusion until she barked at him. "You know what, I had enough! I won't answer your question until you call me by my name!" She just turned around and showed her back to the saiyan, causing the others to sweat nervously.

He couldn't believe what was going on today. Never in his life was he so annoyed, irritated and angry. His hair almost spiked even further because of how much he tried to control his rage at the moment. Trying to surpass it and just let it slide, Raditz bit the flesh inside his mouth and closed his eyes.

After several seconds, he finally said it. "Fine! If you had the parts and a whole space pod at your disposal, could you build a gravity simulator to withstand 100G... Bulma?" Immediately after he uttered her blasted name, Raditz released an annoyed grunt.

A satisfying grin appeared on Bulma's face when she turned around. Finally, after such a long time she made him say her name. "Of course I could! I'm the smartest person in this world and if anybody could do it then it would be me or my dad!" She held her head proudly raised as she spoke to the saiyan.

"But 100G, that's too much. Your body would crush instantly. I don't recommend that..."

Raditz's short-lived chuckle forced her to stop. "Don't worry about that. Just build the damn thing with the highest gravity level possible." Now the gears were set in motion.

"All you have to do is collect the scraps from my pod and find Kakarot's as well. It may have passed twenty-something years, but that doesn't matter. The material those things are made off is durable to sustain harsh environments for years." Her shocked expression only boosted his ego, however, what happened next surprised him greatly.

Before he could blink, the woman appeared near his bed and hugged him. "That's a great idea! I forgot about Goku's space pod! Thanks, Raditz!" She slowly moved away and smiled before turning towards the others, leaving the saiyan speechless.

The mood in the room once again changed. Everyone was happy as they found a solution for their trip to planet Namek. "Woah, that was some quick thinking. I completely forgot about my pod." Goku released a laugh as he thanked Raditz for that, but the long-haired saiyan just grunted back.

"Thank you, Mr. Raditz! Now we can go to planet Namek and wish our friends back!"

Gohan approached the saiyan's bed against his mother's wishes and leaned against it. The tall warrior didn't even want to pay any attention to the boy. He didn't like how the half-saiyan child wasn't showing any hint of fear anymore. However, something forced him to look at the little boy who fought bravely against his former comrades. When he saw Gohan's face covered in faint bruises and bandages around the chubby arms, a strange sense of pride suddenly rose from within him.

On the other side of the room, Yamcha could barely hold back how happy he was. If it weren't for Tenshinhan he would be dead and he owned to the man to bring both of them back. Meanwhile, Krillin who was standing near him was having a conversation with the old turtle hermit. The two seemed to talk about something serious and finally, master Roshi spoke out loud.

He gained everyone's attention by coughing two times."Ahm, I'm happy we found a way to planet Namek, but how much time we have until Vegeta or Freeza get there?" Master Roshi's gaze was focused on Raditz since he was the only one who could provide an answer.

Raditz remained silent for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out everything. "Hm, I'd say a weak or two..." That was another problem. There was no way the woman could build a new space ship in such a short time and besides, he wouldn't get healed for a month. A scowl appeared on his face, how did he forget about that!?

"A-A weak!? That's too short! We can't build a space ship so soon!"

Bulma's loud voice was heard outside the room while she pulled her hair out of frustration. "So? What's the difference if we go a month later?" The question came from Yamcha who tried to calm down the blue-haired woman.

"Tch, you fool! Do you think Vegeta or Freeza, whoever gets their hands on the dragon balls first would let the namekians and those orbs there, to idly live their life!?" He couldn't believe how stupid some of them were. "The moment those two get what they want, they'll wipe out all the life and lastly, destroy the planet together with those orbs!" His angry shout frightened Yamcha who didn't have anything to say on that matter.

Meanwhile, Piccolo seemed focused on something else. The namekian was silent for quite some time and nobody even thought to check on him. His big ears picked up everything, but his mind was somewhere else at the moment. Much against his will, somebody connected to his telepathic link and had a long conversation with him. While the others were unaware of what was going on inside Piccolo's mind, the namekian was having quite a conversation with his other half.

_"Piccolo, you did very well. I had my doubts when you took Goku's little son, but I'm glad my doubts were false. Because of that boy's warm heart, you changed. You're not who you were and while you try to hide it from the others... you can't from me."_

_Oh, how he despised this. The old fool was getting over his head. "Be quiet! You're the last person I want to have a conversation with right now!" It wasn't enough that he needed to suffer in that room filled with Son Goku's friends but now even Kami decided to join. "Say what you have to say and get out of my head! Otherwise I'll..." Before he could finish, the guardian of Earth stepped in._

_"Fine, I'll get to the point, Piccolo. I'm not exactly sure myself but I think it's worth sending someone with such knowledge there... I might have something that could solve your current problem."_


	13. Chapter 13

Footsteps echoed through the brightly illuminated hallway. The short martial-artist apologized as he bumped into a nurse. He wore a big smile on his face as he moved forward. After four days of being stuck in here, he was finally able to leave the hospital. Before he left the building, he decided to pay a visit to his best friend. On his way to the room, he noticed a familiar voice calling his name. He halted and turned around, only to see the former desert bandit waving at him.

"Hey, Krillin! You got released as well, huh?"

He responded with a nod and continued to walk together with his friend. "Yeah. I just came from the doctor's office and figured out to pay a visit to Goku and others." The bald warrior moved to the left and allowed the person in a wheelchair to pass by.

It seemed like both of them thought the same thing. "Me too. After all, we're leaving in five days and I'm thinking of working out in the meantime. Do you want to join me? I could use a sparring partner." Yamcha stirred his black pupils down as they walked.

Krillin remained silent for a couple of seconds, thinking about the offer. "Hmm, sure! I was just thinking about that the other day. We need to be prepared for anything on planet Namek..." Sweat slid down his cheek as the image of the Saiyan prince flashed before his eyes.

Yamcha couldn't agree more. They needed to be mentally and physically prepared for it. With Vegeta and this Freeza guy on planet Namek, who knows what kind of danger awaits them. His hands shook nervously just thinking about them, but he tried his best to hide it from the others. The long-haired martial artist suddenly gazed forward when he heard a loud shriek coming from the room.

"What was that!?"

The two martial artists rushed in there. After Yamcha opened the door, Krillin jumped in there, only to be confused. "Master Roshi, what's going on here?" He approached the old turtle hermit and whispered.

He received no answer from the old man. Confused, he glanced at Yamcha but the scar-faced martial artists didn't know as well. They tried to get some explanation, but it wasn't needed. The two were terrified when Chi-Chi's loud voice echoed inside the room.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about!? You don't need to do these kinds of stuff! What about your studies!? You're going to fall behind, again! Gohan, you're just a little child! "

No one dared to say a word. Everyone was quiet until the unexpected happened. "Shut up!" His childish but powerful voice shocked everyone, even Raditz and Piccolo.

While Chi-Chi was lost and shaking, the little boy tried to explain himself. "Mom right now isn't the time to talk about this! We need to bring back everyone who protected the Earth! I can fight too. I want to help..." His voice was filled with determination as he stared at the white sheets, feeling bad for yelling at his mother.

Seeing his son express himself so strongly, Goku couldn't but feel proud. "Chi-Chi, I know this isn't what you wanted, but Gohan's stronger than you think. Besides, he'll have Krillin and Yamcha by his side until we get there." The wild-haired warrior tried to ease up the situation the best he could.

"Y-Yeah, Goku's right! Krillin and I'll watch over him!"

Chi-Chi didn't like it one bit and turned to her father for some support. In the meantime, the long-haired Saiyan was staring at his nephew. Just when did the little crybaby grow up? Did he miss something or just didn't pay attention? Completely unaware, a smirk appeared on his wrapped face. However, he knew better than anyone how dangerous this mission was going to be.

"Anyway, where's the woman? I don't want to explain things twice."

Upon hearing his grumpy voice, the group turned toward the immobilized warrior. "Well, she's not going to come. She's having her hands full with Kami's spaceship and with the other for you guys." The explanation came from Yamcha who almost forgot to tell them that.

"Phew, good thing Mr. Popo figured out there was a space ship we could use. This way, we have a chance!"

He shot a glare in the old man's direction. "A very slim chance..." The moment he said, the mood changed. "Listen, I couldn't care less what happens to any of you. But, since we have a common enemy I'll help." He couldn't but grin when he saw their expressions.

"First and most important thing, don't even think about challenging Vegeta or Freeza's soldiers! If you want to survive, hide and lay low until an opportunity to find a dragon ball present itself."

Yamcha and Krillin instantly agreed. Neither of the two wanted to fight Vegeta or Freeza for that matter. "Second, when you get a chance and find a dragon ball, hide it and retreat to a safe place. Without all of them, Freeza and Vegeta won't be able to get their wish. It should buy you some time until we get there." Or at least he hoped so.

It seemed like a good plan. "Okay, but couldn't we ask the Namekians to help us? King Kai did say they're nice and peaceful people." Krillin glanced at Yamcha and the others for their thoughts, however, Raditz's shout shattered that.

He couldn't believe the naivety of these people. "Moron! Even if you did ask for their help, it wouldn't change a thing! Against Freeza and his top soldiers, they stand no chance even if you brought an entire army!" The Saiyan wanted to smack the bald fool for even suggesting that.

"B-But, we can't let them fight those bad guys on their own. T-They'll die if we..."

Gohan didn't even dare to finish the sentence when he felt a murderous intent aimed at him. "Don't make me repeat myself, boy! If you don't wish to die, you'll follow my advice and maybe even survive to get back here and study." The little boy shook his head and weakly nodded.

Just like his son, Son Goku didn't like the idea of letting innocent people get killed. However, he understood what his older brother was saying. Despite trying to seem like a cold and selfish person, he wanted to believe that Raditz cared about them in some way. Besides, his brother was the only person here who knew with what kind of people they were dealing with. And he was grateful to the older Saiyan for agreeing to help out.

"Don't worry, Gohan! We'll think of something after we deal with everything."

Upon hearing his father's voice, Gohan's face lit up with hope. The young boy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right dad!" Gohan was at ease now. The dark thoughts from before vanished.

Meanwhile, Piccolo just glared at the long-haired Saiyan. "Not counting Vegeta and Freeza, who are the soldiers they should watch out for? You said there were warriors stronger than Vegeta." Everyone gazed in his direction when he said that.

Raditz closed his eyes and released a sigh. It took him some time to explain and describe the soldiers' appearances. Everyone remained silent as the warrior laid down the rest of the plan.

_**0oo0**_

Finally, there was some peace. He got tired from explaining everything to them, twice. They just couldn't grasp how dangerous this entire ordeal was going to be. Even he had some doubts, but now it was too late to have regrets. The gears were set in motion. With a brand new ship and a gravity simulator, they might come out of there alive. It all depended on them. If Gohan and the earthlings managed to find one ball and hide from Freeza and Vegeta, their chances were good. He could only hope that Freeza cared about getting the wish so much that he wouldn't dare destroy the planet.

Raditz let out a long-held breath and opened his eyes. Just who would have thought something like this could happen to him. Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine going not only against Vegeta but Freeza of all people as well. It was a death wish, a fool's errand. However, when he saw the progress his younger brother made, maybe it wasn't impossible. It sparked something inside of him. A desire to surpass all of them. Force the people who mocked and looked down on him for years acknowledge him as the strongest warrior.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't care. He experienced all kinds of harsh and violent things during his life, so training under a strong gravity pressure wasn't going to scare him. If anything, he couldn't wait to start the training. His entire body trembled, excited by the thought of gaining new strength. Sure, he would be forced to share the space ship with his brother and Namekian, but it was a small price to pay. After all, he could use them to improve himself.

A chuckle escaped from his throat as he imagined that. He shifted his eyes to the left and stared at Kakarot. The poor fool wasn't even aware he was simply using him. After he finished this task, beating the younger Saiyan was next on his list. Slowly, he stirred his dark orbs to the opposite side. The moonlight crept through the curtains. He observed the calm-looking Namekian but he knew better. Over these past few months, he noticed the warrior wasn't sleeping at all.

Just as he was about to turn his head away, a voice startled him. "Would you stop staring? It's annoying!" A smirk appeared on his face when he heard that.

The Saiyan turned away, but not without saying something. "You didn't talk much during the meeting. I'm curious to know your thoughts." Raditz glanced at Piccolo for a moment as he waited for an answer.

Piccolo simply stared at the dark ceiling. "Humph, there's nothing left to say. You covered all the potential threats and laid down a well-thought plan. Now, it all depends on them." He had some doubts but there was nothing they could do until they recovered.

Raditz narrowed his eyes, he knew there was something else bugging the green warrior. "But? Something is bothering you." He released a soft chuckle when he heard a low growl from Piccolo.

"What are you up to? I know you're not doing this because you care... So, what are you trying to achieve by going to Namek?"

As always, the Namekian was very astute. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to get stronger and kill those bastards... Good night, Piccolo." The long-haired warrior closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Piccolo frowned at the given statement. He stared at the Saiyan for a couple of minutes before he shifted his eyes elsewhere. The reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo stared at the moon on the dark sky. He would never tell this to anyone, but he was worried. His thoughts were focused on Gohan and how was the little child going to fare out there. Piccolo tried not to think too much about it, however, there was something else. He didn't know why, but he felt a weird sensation within his body. Just the thought of getting on planet Namek and met his kind for the first time was strange.

**_0oo0_**

The warm sunlight shined upon the rich land. It was a nice and peaceful day until a loud yelling scared off the animals. A fast-moving shadow moved through the forest. The thing tried to avoid the trees and attacks from behind. Once the light was cast upon him, Krillin jumped from the branch. While in the air, he fired a ki blast, hoping it would stop the following orb. The two orbs collided and exploded. Krillin protected his face, however, he could sense him approaching.

Yamcha emerged from the smoke and lunged at his sparring partner with a fist. Their fists met and from there they continued to fight. Both of them wore a serious, focused look in their eyes. They exchanged blows as they began to run. Neither of the two showed signs of giving up.

Krillin ducked after he noticed a kick coming his way. From below, he tried to surprise the former bandit, but Yamcha jumped in time. The bald martial artist didn't allow his friend to put some distance between them. He increased his speed and surprised Yamcha by appearing behind. Krillin's kick slammed against Yamcha's back, sending the taller warrior to the ground.

The long-haired martial artist groaned, but he didn't have time to doze off. Acting quickly, he shook his head and immediately rose on his feet. By sliding to the side, he dodged a fist. From there, he struck Krillin with a knee to the chin. A smirk appeared on his face, pleased with that. However, he soon regretted that.

Krillin recuperated from that and flipped backward. The moment his feet touched the solid ground, Krillin vanished. His friend concentrated and swiftly spun, but Yamcha's leg only pierced an image. The scar-faced martial artist quickly turned to the side and punched another image. Yamcha repeated the same thing several times, until he realized it was a trap.

His sensed danger, but too late. He stirred his pupils up, but only to feel a strong punch crash into his face. Yamcha was forced to take several steps back, but Krillin wasn't going to allow him to recover. Before he could blink, he was shot with hooks and a kick to the abdomen. Exhausted, he dropped on his knees and gestured to his sparring partner that it was enough.

He needed a break as well. "Woah, I'm out of breath... Let's take a break, I'm tired." Krillin sat on the ground and leaned against the tree. "Are you alright?" He glanced at his friend who lied down.

It was painful, he could feel his entire body burn. "Y-Yeah, just give me a minute or two." Despite the pain, he removed the weighted shirt and armbands. "Man, we've been going at it for three days... Do you think it's going to help us?" He was worried about the trip to Namek with each passing day.

Krillin was thinking about that as well. "Well, if we stick to Raditz's plan we should be alright. As much as I don't like going out there without Goku, it's something we must do." After all, Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu were their friends and waiting for them.

"I guess. Haha, even Gohan's coming with us. That kid's just like his dad."

Both of them couldn't but smile. "Yeah. Which is why we must get focused! Sneak, grab a dragon ball and wait for Goku and the others to get to Namek. With our energies concealed, their scouters won't be able to pick us up." That was the only way they could fool Freeza and Vegeta.

Yamcha didn't respond but he agreed. With all the information they had about their enemies, this shouldn't be that hard. He thought about some things, mostly about Namek, Tenshinhan and Bulma, but he snapped back to reality when he heard Krillin talk.

"I just don't know if we should trust Raditz that much..."

The long-haired martial artist glanced and Krillin. "I know he helped against the Saiyans and all, but I'm not sure if he's truly on our side." Yamcha thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess you're right. But he does seem to have a strong grudge against Vegeta and that entire organization. Maybe he's slowly turning around, just look at Piccolo! That guy also helped and took care of Gohan!"

Krillin tilted his head to the side, still having a tough time with that. "Hmm, I don't know... Bah, we'll see after this whole thing's over." He shook his head and tried to forget about it.

The short martial artist rose and cracked his knuckles while he moved his head around. "I'll start with some push-ups. Are you going to get up or what?" He smirked when he saw the look on Yamcha's face.

"Of course! Don't underestimate me, Krillin!"

**_0oo0_**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, Bulma just woke up from her sleep. After taking a shower, she dressed in her usual working clothes and went down. She worked hard during these past weeks and it was almost time. There were only a few things to adjust and fix before their ship was ready for departure. While she was tired from all the work and sleepless nights, she couldn't but feel the excitement brewing.

She walked into the kitchen and immediately grasped her favorite cup. While she poured hot coffee in it, her father and mother walked in. Her mother already had breakfast ready to which she was grateful. She didn't have any time to waste. Before she left for planet Namek, she wanted to help her father with the other ship. While she knew the man could do it on its own, she didn't want him to overwork himself.

"Bulma, honey, you should take a break. After all, you're leaving in two days."

The beautiful genius gazed at her mother and simply dismissed that. "Can't do, mom. There're still some parts to adjust and things to translate from Namekian language. Don't worry, I'll have plenty of time to relax during our trip." Just thinking about exploring the unknown was very exciting.

She ate the toast fast, just so she could get in the hangar and continue her work. This whole thing depended on her skills and she was going to show them just how good she was at it. The best in the whole world. A smirk appeared on her face as she rose from the chair. She picked up the cup and swallowed the last piece.

Before she left her parents, Bulma spoke to her father. "I'll start ahead of you dad! Just call everyone to get to work!" Her father didn't even have a chance to respond because she was gone.

Bulma marched out of her huge house and walked toward the first hangar. The weather was perfect, it matched her mood. She was confident everything would be done today. As she stood in front of the hangar, she opened it and walked inside. The lights automatically came to life and illuminated the ship. She took a sip as she observed the thing. Unlike before, it was clean and without a single scratch. She was proud of her work. However, she also had great assistants so it was easy to work.

She climbed on board and placed the cup on the floor. After she sat on a strange-looking chair, Bulma picked up the notes and began updating the translations. Thanks to Mr. Popo it wasn't as hard as she initially thought. The genie was of great help and if it weren't for him, they would never get a chance to leave planet Earth in such a short time.

"Let's see... The command for launch should be this."

Bulma typed the command into the device and added a few more. There was only a couple left to put in. While she was doing that, she wondered what was planet Namek like. She was curious and couldn't wait to see it. However, she was well aware of the danger ahead. It frightened her, but she would have Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan by her side. And Raditz's plan actually didn't sound that bad. They could do this, she was sure of it.

* * *

_And that's the end of the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it's a bit shorter compared to the rest. Thank you all for the reviews and follow! As always I apologize for the poor grammar._

_Since there are some questions regarding the story, I'll answer the reviews here:_

super mystic gohan - Thanks and I'm still glad you're interested in this story.

C. E. W - Well, luckily they had Kami's ship, right? Anyway, there's a harsh battle in front of them and it's going to be tough for some to survive it. In the next chapter, almost all the important figures are heading to Namek. As for Nappa... Thanks for the reviews!

Biku-sensei-sez-meow - Wow, thank you for such kind words. I'm glad you like this fanfiction so much. Maybe you give me too much credit since I know my grammar isn't that good, but as long as you and other readers don't have trouble reading it, I'm happy. Yes, Raditz is often forgotten but I think there's a lot of fanfiction out here with the same storyline... However, I appreciate your support!

DBZ reviewer - Well, I always wanted to see a fight between the Oozarus so that's why I wrote it here. There's going to be some slight changes compared to the original, and yes, I plan to keep Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan maybe even Roshi in action. As for Chi Chi, for now, I didn't think about anything regarding her as a fighter, but maybe, I'm not sure. Nappa... Thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Just a quick note! I created a poll on my profile and if you're interested, you can vote on it._

_Anyway, thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

A pleasant breeze blew by the tiny island. It was enough to move the palm trees, who in return cast a momentary shadow on people in front of the house. While they waited for their last companion to appear, Krillin and the old master couldn't but marvel at the spacecraft. The round object was smaller than the house. Four sharp spikes supported the white ship.

"Whoa! Can we really go to planet Namek in this thing?"

The short martial artist reached the ship and put a hand against one of its parts "I mean, sure you did an outstanding job, Bulma, but..." He didn't dare to conclude the sentence when he spotted the dangerous glare.

She sneered at the bald warrior. "Instead of worrying about the ship, look at your clothes. Don't tell me you're taking outer space too lightly, Krillin?" The blue-haired genius crossed her arms and blushed a little.

Unlike her friends, she took this seriously. She even trimmed her hair so it wouldn't get in a way while she had the spacesuit on. All of that preparation and yet, it seemed unnecessary when she looked at them. So, it was no wonder that her mood was awful. She mumbled under her breath as she looked elsewhere, confusing the bald martial artist.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be all right." Yamcha tried to ease the situation, but it didn't help at all. Acting promptly, he changed the subject. "Anyway, where's Gohan?" He stirred his black pupils to the old master.

The turtle hermit rubbed his beard as he replied. "He should be..." He closed his mouth when a noise from above caught his attention. "Oh! Looks like they're here!" A smile appeared on his face as the car began descending.

Once they landed on the island, Chi-Chi and her father got out of the car. "Sorry, we're late. We stopped by the hospital on the way here." The black-haired woman picked up a bag from the car while she said that.

While her father admired the spaceship, she called her son to get out. Reluctantly, the boy jumped out, surprising everyone with his appearance. Krillin and Yamcha could hardly hold their laughs in check. Chi-Chi noticed that.

However, she ignored the warriors and spoke to her son. "Gohan, be careful out there. Do nothing dangerous, please." She didn't like this. It was extremely dangerous for such a young child, but there was nothing she could do.

The little boy nodded. "Okay, mom." He couldn't wait to board the ship and change his clothes. At least he could do something about them, unlike the new haircut he got.

Krillin approached his best friend's son and couldn't speak without letting out a faint giggle. "Haha, is that you Gohan? What happened to your hair?" He felt bad for the tiny kid.

Gohan moved toward his traveling companions with his head down. "Dad laughed at me, too..." He didn't want to cut the hair like this, but his mother gave him no other option.

The two warriors continued to laugh, but a murderous glare from Chi-Chi quickly changed that. "Ahem, but it doesn't look bad! I might get a haircut like that too, one day." Yamcha desperately wanted to avoid a wrath even more deadly than the Saiyans.

This whole situation sucked all the enthusiasm out of Bulma. "How about we leave already?" She released a long sigh as she rose on her feet.

Since the time of their departure was here, Roshi approached his students. "We're counting on you to find the dragon balls. But, if you think the situation is too dangerous, get back here and we'll think of a new plan." The old martial arts master shook Yamcha's and Krillin's hands as he seriously spoke to them.

Both nodded and understood. "Right!" Krillin pulled his hand back as the part of the ship on which they stood levitated.

This was their last chance to say goodbye. While Chi-Chi cried and gave her son some last instructions, the old master stared at them. He knew this would be tough, and maybe they should have waited for Goku and the rest to recover. However, he believed in them. The old man closed his eyes and exhaled once they boarded the ship.

They were out of words. This was their first time inside a spaceship. While Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan looked around, Bulma marched toward the weird-looking chair. She sat on it and couldn't take their babbling anymore.

She was just about to speak when Krillin interrupted her. "Hey, Bulma? Where should we put our bags?" That was it. She didn't even bother to look behind.

A throbbing vein appeared on her forehead. "I don't care where you put them! Just hurry and sit down!" Her loud voice confused the men, who wondered what made her so angry.

"Five seconds until launch. Destination: planet Namek!"

The others blinked and glanced at each other until they rushed to their seats. Just as they sat down, the spaceship suddenly took off. The entire thing shook wildly, and some even fell. Meanwhile, Bulma smirked. Unlike her friends, she had a seat belt tightly wrapped around her body. It took only two seconds to leave their homeworld. Bulma shifted her azure eyes forward and stared at the countless stars as they began their journey to planet Namek.

**_00oo00_**

Just as the earth's heroes were on their way to Piccolo's and Kami's homeworld of Namek, a man floated inside a strange-looking machine. His flame-like hair slightly moved while a green liquid submerged him. He floated inside the chamber for quite some time, maybe even days. His serene expression didn't change until the noise from the machine woke him up. He waited to open his eyes until the liquid completely disappeared. Once gone, he lifted a hand and removed the mask from his face.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to regenerate your tail..."

He glared at the reptilian doctor as he walked out. "No matter." He was sure it would regrow eventually, but it wasn't like he needed it anymore.

The super-elite warrior walked toward the table and picked up a blue bodysuit. "It seems you ran into more trouble, Vegeta sir... This high-quality rubber armor was in tatters." He paid no attention to a thing the doctor said.

He tried his best to not think about what happened on planet Earth. As he put on a new armor and adjusted it, he only thought of his next course of action. He was evaluating two things. Going back to earth and crush Kakarot and that fool Raditz. Or just head straight to planet Namek and get his hands on the dragon balls. Perhaps the latter was a better option. He could always visit the low-class Saiyans once he got his wish.

However, before he did that, he needed to know where that person was. "Tell me, where is Freeza?" He didn't bother to turn around and face the reptile. Instead, he tightened his gloves properly.

"Lord Freeza just recently departed."

A drop of sweat slid down his temple as a weird feeling rose from within. "Tch, already sick of this planet, is he?" He frowned at that. Just where did that tyrant go now? He didn't like it.

He tried not to stress himself over that and took a step forward. "Ah, Cui said that once I completed your treatment, he needed to speak with you about something in the training room." The Saiyan prince let out a chuckle at that.

"Oh, is that a fact? You can tell him I have nothing to say to him."

The flame-haired warrior stirred his dark orbs up front and walked out of the room. Just as the doors closed, the reptilian doctor noticed the red scouter on the table. He picked the little device and wondered why Vegeta didn't take it.

Everyone moved out of his way as he walked through the hallway. They saluted him, but he ignored them. The events that took place on earth consumed his mind. To think he would retreat from the battle. What a humiliation. He closed his hands tightly as their faces flashed before his eyes. They spilled his royal blood. Two low-class warriors, a Namekian and a bunch of inferior earthlings. He clenched his teeth and wanted to head to earth right away. However, he decided that would wait.

_"I swear I will make them pay for it! In the morning, I'll go to planet Namek and get the dragon balls! After I'm done with that, Kakarot and his friends are next on the list!"_

A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about that. He couldn't wait to get his wish and take his revenge. However, the short warrior raised his head when he noticed someone familiar blocking the way.

"Yo, Vegeta! I heard you had a rough time recently, hahaha!"

He launched an annoyed glare at the purple warrior. "What the hell do you want, Cui!? Get lost!" Vegeta passed by the taller soldier, without even looking at him. However, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Cui merely snickered at that. "Hold on, Vegeta. They said you lost Raditz and Nappa... I thought you Saiyans were the strongest warriors in the universe, what happened out there?" The sarcasm in his voice was clear.

He was quickly losing his patience. "I don't have time to listen to your nonsense. Now, remove your filthy hand off me!" Vegeta shifted to the side and threatened the soldier.

However, Cui didn't listen. Instead, he laughed. "Or you'll do what? C'mon Vegeta, both of us know who's superior here. You were always weaker than me." He lifted his other hand and rested it on the hip.

"Anyway, Lord Freeza's quite upset with you after running off to earth by yourself. You're lucky he's in a merciful mood. Well, after you made that sensational discovery just how couldn't he be."

When he heard that, Vegeta slapped Cui's hand away and turned around. "What did you say!?" Cold sweat slid and dripped from his chin as the worst-case scenario rolled in his head.

Cui couldn't but enjoy this. He was glad his master ordered him to stay behind and deal with Vegeta. "He was thrilled... at the prospect of eternal life and youth!" The purple warrior licked his lips while the Saiyan prince shuddered.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and quietly cursed. "Damn it! He spied on us through the scouters!" He yelled angrily and immediately turned to the opposite side. "Planet Namek! I must get there right away!" The Saiyan was just about to rush to his pod, however, Cui materialized in front.

"Just where do you think you're going, Vegeta? It's over, give up on the dragon balls. You'll never get past me."

The Saiyan's face darkened as he scowled. "Tch! Get out of my sight!" Vegeta took a step forward. He didn't care who was in front of him. There was no way he would let Freeza of all people get the wish. The last thing he wanted was to be that bastard's puppet for eternity.

Cui didn't care about Vegeta words. He was confident in his superiority over the short Saiyan. "Vegeta. I'll gladly put you down. You're weaker than..." A noise came from the scouter.

Sweat slid down his skin while the right pupil shook. "W-What's going on..." Cui subconsciously took a step back as he read the yellow letters. "W-Why's your power level skyrocketing!?" He couldn't understand what was going on.

For a moment, Vegeta smirked. "Oh, you finally noticed. I picked up quite a useful trick while on earth. Unlike your imbeciles, I learned how to control my power level! Observe!" The short warrior lifted his tightly closed hands and shouted.

The entire place trembled. Dust and pieces of the ceiling fell near the warriors as the Saiyan prince continued to raise his power. Cracks appeared on the walls and floor as the pressure increased. Suddenly, a bright aura erupted and surrounded the super-elite.

Pure shock consumed him, and he could only say the numbers. "18, 000, 19, 000, 20, 000, 21 000, 22, 000, 23..." He couldn't even see the final status because the device exploded to pieces. Fear was all over his face, and that didn't go noticed by Vegeta.

He released a short chuckle and calmed down. As he exhaled and relaxed, the aura died out. "Look at you, quivering in fear. How pathetic are you, Cui?" Vegeta raised a hand and covered his mouth.

The purple soldier continued to back away. Trying to buy some time and think of something. "W-Wait! I just had a great idea! I can help you screw over Freeza! With two of us, we can handle Zarbon and Dodoria easily!" Just how was this possible!? Vegeta was always a few units below his level. What exactly happened on earth!?

Cui's words only made him angrier. "Shut up! You think I can't smell out liars and cowards when I see them!? You're truly a pitiful and sickening bastard!" Vegeta took a step forward and slowly approached the warrior.

Overwhelmed by dread, there was only one thing to do. "Ugh! Just die!" Cui put his glowing hands up front and fired a ki blast.

The energy blast caused an explosion, however, Cui didn't stop. He didn't care about other soldiers. Neither did he care about the station. The only thing he cared for was his life. He continued to yell desperately as he released a barrage of ki blasts. While he was going at it, the walls and floor collapsed. Before he could fall, Cui jumped to a safe place. However, somebody waited there.

"Poor Cui. All that effort for nothing."

Vegeta's raspy whisper sent shivers down his spine. "S-Shut up!" Cui swiftly turned around, but he missed striking the arrogant prince. "H-How did you escape my attack!?" His agitated voice rang over the demolished hallway.

The flame-haired Saiyan landed several meters away. "Fool! If my power level has risen, then obviously my speed improved as well!" To show it, Vegeta dashed at Cui.

A heavy blow dug deep into Cui's gut. "See?" He took a step back and allowed the soldier to drop on the ground. While Cui puked, Vegeta raised a leg and struck the man in the head.

Cui's limp body slammed into an unstable wall. The soldier cried out as he bounced off the wall and fell on the ground. He tried to stand, but nothing. Scared, Cui tried to crawl away. However, a heavy boot pinned him down. A scream echoed through the burning station.

Vegeta added more pressure with an evil grin on his face. He was enjoying this. After all, he waited a long time to do this. "There's no need to cry. I'll send you some company shortly!" The prince lifted his leg and backed off a step.

He placed a hand forward and gathered enough energy for the finishing blow. The yellow orb grew in size by each second. Once it was at the needed level, Vegeta fired it at Cui. There was one last agonizing cry before Cui's entire body turned to nothing but dust. Vegeta lowered his hand and just turned around.

"Hmm, with Cui out of the way, I can get on planet Namek unnoticed by Freeza."

Maybe it was a good thing Cui confronted him here. However, he needed to do another thing. "Yes, just in case someone tries to alert him." With a simple swing of his hand, Vegeta destroyed a part of the wall and flew out.

He soared into the dark sky. Once he reached the desirable altitude, the Saiyan prince halted and turned around. Just like before, he put a hand in front. Wasting no time, he fired a single but large ki blast toward the station. A loud explosion shook the entire planet. Smoke rose to the sky while scorching flames devoured anything.

The flame-haired warrior crossed his arms and observed the scenery. "That's it. Now there's no going back. Mark my words, Freeza! I'll get the dragon balls and my wish!" With a cocky smirk, Vegeta flew away. He needed a space pod, and he knew exactly where the backup hangar was.

**_00oo00_**

Darkness. There was nothing in this endless void. Suddenly, a bright light alerted him of danger. He acted fast and jumped away. While he floated in the air, he felt something from behind. He ducked and avoided a kick. The moment he touched the ground, he rushed back at the man. They exchanged several blows until a fist broke through his guard and crashed into his chubby cheek. He clenched his teeth and wanted to pay him back for that. However, several copies appeared before his eyes. Not knowing what to do, he backflipped, hoping to put some distance.

He did so and immediately lifted his arms to protect himself for any attack. The bald martial artist attacked from all angles. Before it hit him, the boy closed his eyes. Despite the man closing the distance quickly, he relaxed and concentrated. He remained still on the spot until an elbow was only two centimeters from his face. His eyes were wide open, but he took the hit. However, now he knew which one was real.

The half-breed spun after he received the strike and faced the other side. He lifted his hands above the forehead and yelled. _"Masenko!" _The boy quickly released the ki blast.

A bright light illuminated the place as it headed toward the bald man. He lifted both hands and tried to defend himself. The blast clashed with his arms, and he gave his all to deflect it. And that was an opportunity the boy waited for. The young half-breed appeared behind him before he realized something was wrong. A strong kick from behind sent him flying to the other side.

He groaned. That was quite a kick, however, it wasn't over yet. Just as he lifted his head, countless ki blasts surrounded him and were going straight at him. He released a scream and tried to block and evade each one of them. Impossible!

"Bahh! Ahh! Woah!"

Cold sweat dropped on the floor as he woke up. He needed a few seconds to breathe. Slowly, he lifted his head and noticed the boy had a hard time breathing as well. He smiled. Despite just being a child, Goku's son was already so strong.

"Hey! You guys all right? You've been fighting for almost an hour."

Krillin and Gohan glimpsed to the side and saw Yamcha carrying bottles. "Y-Yeah, we're good." He took the bottle and chugged down the water. "Gohan, that was impressive!" Krillin wiped away the drops from his chin and looked at the boy.

The chubby half-breed was happy to hear such praise. "T-Thanks Krillin! I was surprised by how many techniques you have! I'd like to learn some!" Gohan shifted his attention to the former desert bandit and thanked him for the water.

Yamcha sat on the chair and spoke to them. "I guess that shouldn't be surprising. After all, he's Goku's son and was trained by Piccolo." He wanted to fight the boy. However, he would let the kid recover and eat something before that.

After he drank the entire bottle, Krillin leaned his head against the chair and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder how long before we reach Namek." His words forced the others to look at him. With each day that passed, he was growing more and more nervous.

Gohan wondered the same thing. Before any of them spoke, Bulma captured their attention. "Hey! If you guys are done with your image-training or whatever the name is, clean the ship! It's filthy!" She pointed at the back of the ship where all the trash was.

"Um, sorry Bulma, but that's your mess, not ours. We cleaned up our stuff already."

She tilted her head to the side and tried to convince them to do it, anyway. "But I'm busy here! I must pay attention to the command panel and besides, we're almost there." Bulma lifted her eyebrow in confusion when she saw their expressions.

They weren't even aware of that. "We're almost there!? Just when did you think to tell us that?" Krillin instantly jumped on his feet. He couldn't believe she didn't tell them that sooner.

"What are you talking about? Didn't Yamcha tell you!?"

Everyone glanced at the scar-faced martial artist who couldn't believe he forgot to tell them. "W-Well, I'm sorry, guys. It slipped my mind." And just how couldn't when she distracted him. She walked around in underwater and he only thought about that.

Krillin released a sigh and handed the bag to his friend. "Well, then you'll be the one cleaning. Right, Gohan?" He winked at the little boy and evilly smiled.

While Yamcha was mumbling some words and cleaning the ship, Krillin and Gohan stood near Bulma's chair. They stared at the countless stars as they approached planet Namek. His pupils drifted to Gohan. He couldn't but wonder how the boy was feeling. For such a young child, this was hard. He didn't know what to say when even he wasn't sure what awaits them. It forced the bald martial artist to snap out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"Guys! There it is! Planet Namek! We're finally here!"

And she was right, because in front of their eyes was the green planet. Astonished by the view, none of them said a single word for almost a minute. They floated above the planet and admired the view.

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and talked to everyone. "This is it, guys. From here on, we must be careful. Freeza or Vegeta might already be down there." The long-haired warrior hoped that wasn't the case.

While Gohan nervously nodded, Krillin closed his hands strongly. "You're right. We will stick to the plan and avoid any contact." That was their only way. "Bulma, can you land us somewhere without people?" He gazed at the blue-haired genius as he asked that.

She would try. "I'll see. Buckle up, everyone! We're going down there!" After everyone sat in their chairs and put the seatbelts, Bulma gave the command to land.

The spaceship processed the command, and after five seconds, flew toward the planet. As it breached the atmosphere, the entire ship shook while flames engulfed it. The ship pierced through the clouds and crashed against the ground. After several seconds, the engine died out, and it allowed them to look through the window.

"We did it! We've landed on planet Namek!"

Bulma jumped off her seat and proudly pointed outside. "Woah! Good job!" She smiled when Gohan said that. Yamcha and Krillin were glued to the window and stared at the blue terrain.

The tall martial artist needed time to process this. "A-Amazing... I've never thought I'd travel to another planet. This is unreal!" He couldn't hold back the smile either.

Krillin nodded at that. "Same here buddy!" For a moment, it distracted them from the important things. They took their time to absorb the view in front.

She was the first to snap out of it. "Just hang on for a minute, guys! First, I need to examine the atmosphere's compensation. Luckily, I brought..." However, something was wrong. She lifted her head when she felt fresh air. Bulma immediately rose and glanced outside, only to see Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan out there.

They weren't even aware Bulma was yelling at them. "So, this is Namek. This looks a lot like the place Mr. Piccolo and I were training." Gohan walked in the front line as he looked around. It was very similar to that place.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Yamcha approached the nearby water. They stared at it and saw some weird-looking fish. "Huh, I wonder if they taste good..." He was sure they had enough supplies, but wondered just in case.

"Hm, blue grass and green sky. This place doesn't seem that much different from the earth"

They turned around and slowly walked back to the ship where an annoyed Bulma waited for them. "Do you three have any common sense!? What are you thinking just strolling on out here!?" Her loud voice echoed all over the place.

Scared, Krillin and Gohan hid behind Yamcha. "H-Hey, since you dated her do you have any idea why's Bulma so angry?" He whispered because the last thing he wanted was for Bulma to hear him.

Yamcha just smiled and shook his head. "Um, Bulma? Why don't you check the dragon radar?" He hoped that would calm her down or avert her attention to something else.

She was still glaring at them. Just how could they put their lives at risk before checking if the planet was suitable for them. "Fine! There better be a dragon ball nearby!" She pulled out the dragon radar and checked.

"Hey, look guys! It's a signal! There're dragon balls here!"

Yes, this was great! Their trip to Namek paid off. While Krillin and Yamcha shook their hands and Bulma jumped out of joy, Gohan felt something strange. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he needed to warn them.

The little boy approached his father's friends and tried to talk to them. "Krillin, Yamcha. I feel a strong ki over there..." After he gained their attention, Gohan pointed to the south.

The pupils of the Turtle Hermit immediately focused their senses. "Gohan, you're right!" A drop of sweat slid down his scarred cheek as he felt the energy. However, it wasn't just one.

Krillin could feel it too. "There's a lot of them! Strong ones at that!" The bald warrior bit the flesh inside his mouth. Just as they feared, their enemies were already here.

Acting fast, Yamcha turned to Bulma. "We must capsulize the ship and find a safe place to hide. It's too dangerous out here in the open!" There was no time to lose. They needed to move fast and carefully so the scouters don't detect them.

Bulma didn't protest. She went to do that while the men remained in front. While they waited for Bulma to capsulize the spaceship, a loud noise caught their attention. They glanced at the green sky, only to see a space pod consumed by flame's fly toward the ground. Their eyes were wide open. They knew exactly who that was.

"Oh, crap!"


	15. Chapter 15

While the smoke from the impact rose to the green sky, the warrior slowly stepped out of the crater. The breeze caused his black, spiky hair to sway as he looked around. To him, it was just another miserable rock worth nothing. The only value was the wish-granting orbs, and he would get them. At any means necessary. It would be rough, but he knew that. As long as they didn't know he was here, he could slip past them and take what he wanted.

This was his chance to free himself from the tyrant's shackles. For years, he bid his time. Waiting for a moment to rebel and pay him back for everything. The constant humiliation he had to go through. Well, that would finish shortly. Once he got his wish, nobody would stop him. Not even Freeza. He would take back what they snatched from him. The one to rule the universe would be him.

It was time to figure out where they were. "Let's try this..." He closed his eyes and exhaled. The super-elite warrior relaxed and tried to clear his mind. He didn't budge from his spot for almost a minute.

Suddenly, he felt something. The energy signal came from the east. It was weak, but it moved rather quickly. He thought of checking it out, however, a dark and overwhelming ki forced him to open his eyes. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead as he turned around. There was no doubt about it. He found them.

A smirk appeared on his face as he glared in the direction from where he felt the tremendous ki. "Freeza... He's already on the move!" He closed his hand strongly as he thought of the tyrant.

"That bastard probably gained half of those dragon balls. If he already made the wish, planet Namek would be history... I still have a chance!"

The Saiyan prince released a soft chuckle as he slowly levitated. "Hm, if I keep my power at a low level, even if the scouters pick it up they won't bother to check. They'll think it's just some worthless Namekian." Once he reached the desirable altitude, he shifted in the opposite way.

Using solely the required energy for flight, Vegeta flew away. "I need to find a Namekian village and extract some information out of them." An evil grin surfaced on his face as he flew above the sea. "Maybe I'll even find a dragon ball!" His laugh echoed over the sky as he searched for the closest village.

**_0o0_**

Meanwhile, the earthlings tried to find a safe place to hide. They were going on foot for almost an hour and lucky enough nobody spotted them. However, they knew it was only a matter of time if they don't find a cave or something to hide from their enemies. Krillin and Gohan leaped in the air and landed on the next island. While the young half-breed waved to Yamcha that it was safe, Krillin scanned the area.

The former desert bandit safely landed with Bulma in his arms when they heard a voice. "Hey, guys! I think I found a good place for us to set a camp!" After he put her down, Yamcha and the others walked toward Krillin, who emerged from a cave.

"Good eye, Krillin! They won't find us if we're in a cave."

The short martial artist smiled and dropped his bag while Yamcha looked around. However, Bulma wasn't thrilled about it. "You're kidding me... How long am I going to be stuck in this place?" She released a depressive sigh as she dragged herself closer.

He knew she wouldn't like this, but at least it was safe. "Don't worry, Bulma. You have a capsule house, right? It's not like we'll sleep outside." The cave was big enough for them to place a house inside.

Krillin, who was sitting near his bag, suddenly got up. "Hey, there are several energy levels in that direction. I think it might be the Namekians." He lifted his hat and scratched his head. Maybe they should head there, investigate, and talk with them.

While Bulma weakly nodded to Yamcha's words and reached into her pocket, Gohan was getting tense. "Um, Krillin, Yamcha! We should hide! Something's coming this way!" The little boy turned his head to the others as he yelled.

Acting fast, Yamcha grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her inside. "Krillin, take cover! Hurry before we get spotted!" He and the blue-haired genius leaned against the wall, opposite from Gohan.

Just in time, Krillin picked up his bag and jumped inside. Nobody said a word for almost ten seconds when an army flew above the cave. They didn't even dare to peek outside. Fear froze them. Except for Bulma, they could feel the dark, malicious energy radiating from the army. However, what turned their faces blue in terror was the power of the person in front. They didn't even dare to breathe. After a minute, the entire squadron passed by and they could finally move.

Krillin immediately dropped on his knees. Sweat dripped from the chin as his orbs shook. "B-Bulma... Please check the dragon radar." The blue-haired woman wondered why, but the martial artist quickly answered that. "Because I think those guys might have the dragon balls." Slowly, he rose and angrily tossed his hat on the ground.

While a single drop of sweat slid down her soft cheek, Bulma checked on the dragon radar. "K-Krillin, you were right! Those guys already have four dragon balls with them!" She lowered her hand so everyone could see.

"And what's even worse, it seems they're going after the fifth one! Look!"

Their eyes shifted to the place where Yamcha pointed his index finger. "Oh, no! What are we going to do now?" Gohan glanced at his father's friends and hoped they had an idea.

The bald martial artist knew what was bothering the boy. "Gohan, Yamcha... You felt that evil and powerful ki? I-I think that's him. The guy Raditz warned us about, Freeza!" He nervously gulped as he looked at the two warriors.

"N-No way! Y-You think it's him?"

Krillin nodded as he closed his eyes. "Yeah... And somehow they're able to track down the dragon balls. Damn it!" It was frustrating already, and they just arrived on Namek.

The situation wasn't good. "So, what are we going to do? Stay in here and wait for Goku and the others?" Fear consumed his whole body. He wanted nothing more than to have Goku and even Piccolo and Raditz here. However, he also thought of his friend who died to protect him from the Saiyans.

He glanced to the other side, trying to determine what to do when a childish voice captured their attention. "I-I know we were told to avoid Freeza and Vegeta, but..." The little boy looked down and closed his hands tightly while thinking of horrible things those monsters would do.

It was foolish and unsafe, but he understood what was Gohan trying to say. "All right, we'll do it like this! Gohan, you will stay behind with Bulma and guard the place..." Krillin never finished his sentence because the young boy strongly objected.

"No! I'm going with you! I-I want to help too!"

He didn't like it at all, but seeing how determined the boy was, how could he say no. "Ah, fine. Gohan, you'll go with Yamcha." Krillin released a sigh and hoped this wasn't a bad decision.

While the half-breed nodded, Krillin took the dragon radar from Bulma's hand and handed it over to Yamcha. "Here. You guys try to secure one of these two dragon balls... But watch out for Vegeta. I'm sure he'll try to do the same." He tried to remain calm while he spoke with seriousness in his voice.

The scar-faced martial artist knew that already. "Right! That guy doesn't know how to sense ki so we'll just move on foot and pay attention." As long as they were careful and focused, there was no way Vegeta would find them.

However, something wasn't right. He shifted his dark pupils to Krillin and asked him a question. "And what about you? Krillin, don't tell me you'll..." His eyes were wide open when he saw the expression.

"Yeah... I will find out exactly who we're facing!"

Yamcha wanted to object, but Krillin wouldn't let him. "Don't worry. If it's too dangerous, I'll get away from there. Be careful, guys!" Before any of them could open their mouths, the bald martial artist ran toward the end of the island and jumped.

Their bald friend moved fast and just disappeared from their view. "Well, I guess we should move out too. Say, can you move fast but keep your ki low?" Yamcha glanced at the boy as he held the dragon radar.

Gohan quickly responded. "Yes!" He squeezed his fists tightly and was ready for it. Despite still being afraid of Vegeta and Freeza, he will try to help his friends no matter what.

When he heard that and saw the child's expression, Yamcha couldn't but smile at how much Gohan remained him of Goku. "Great! We won't have any..." Before he could finish, a loud voice startled them.

She couldn't believe it. They formed a plan and everything without even thinking of her. "Hold on! You're not just going to leave me here by myself!?" She tried to hide the fear, but her quivering hands gave it away.

He understood how she was feeling, however; they had no time to lose. "Bulma, you'll be much safer here than where we're going. Just go deep inside and set up the house. Under no circumstance, leave the place." The former desert bandit closed the distance and gently grasped her hands.

"Gohan and I will get back soon and with a dragon ball. Don't worry!"

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before pulling her hands back. "When you put it that way, I guess you're right..." Bulma turned away and picked up Krillin's bag. "Be careful, guys!" She slightly moved to the side and waved before they vanished.

After she let out a long-held sigh, Bulma continued to walk deeper into the cave. As she moved forward, she prayed her friends would be all right, but also that Goku gets here as soon as possible. It didn't take her more than a minute to reach the end of the cave. The blue-haired scientist clicked the top of the capsule and threw it on the ground. After the smoke cleared away, she opened the door and walked inside.

With the light already turned on, she approached the couch and put Krillin's bag near it. "Ahh, I need a relaxing bath! Oh, right! I better contact master Roshi and tell him about Freeza and Vegeta!" Before she did that, Bulma removed her yellow jacket and put it against the chair.

With a fast pace, Bulma marched to her room. As she walked inside, a big smile appeared on her gentle face. "Hehe, here it is!" She picked up a device from the floor and put in on the bed. "Now, let's try this... I should be able to contact Earth." Her fingers traveled across the device as she tried to make it work.

**_00oo00_**

They jumped from one place to another. Their fast movements were precise and coordinated pretty well. Despite keeping their energy at the lowest level, they already covered a lot of ground. Their hair swayed wildly in the wind as they soared into the air and aimed their sight to the next island. While they were still in the air, he pulled his hand up and glanced at the radar.

"Gohan! We need to move faster!"

He might have said that, but he could tell the boy was increasing the speed steadily ever since they left. "Don't forget to keep your energy low! We don't..." Suddenly, his eyes were wide open. He halted and pulled the boy by the shirt and hid behind a boulder.

Yamcha wrapped his hand tightly around Gohan's chest while a drop of sweat slid down his neck. "Crap! There's at least four of them up ahead... I guess we're forced to take a detour." He could feel the evil unit advance to the place they needed to cross.

However, Gohan could feel what was up ahead. "But we can't, Yamcha! They're going straight to the village, we sensed! Those guys, they'll..." He didn't want to think about it, let alone finish the sentence.

Yamcha didn't want to risk it. He wanted to go the other way and avoid any contact. But it was a cowardly behavior, and the former bandit didn't want to seem like one in front of Goku's son. He relaxed his fists and exhaled.

"All right... Let's see, it's just four of them and they don't seem strong at all." An arrogant smirk appeared on his face out of nowhere. "Hah, piece of cake! We'll just strike them before they can see us. That way, they won't be able to report back." He looked at the kid, who joyfully smiled.

The boy's eyes were shining with admiration toward the long-haired martial artist. "Thanks, Yamcha!" He was glad he got to know his father's friends. All of them seemed like good people.

Yamcha just couldn't stop smirking. Finally, he got someone to look up to him. "Remember, keep your energy suppressed until you're ready to strike! Let's go!" He took the charge and jumped out of hiding.

They moved faster than before. The cries that rang from the village were too loud. Gohan clenched his teeth and increased his speed. It took only two minutes for the boy and Yamcha to reach the village. Just as they set foot in, they separated.

"N-No, please! W-We don't have any dragon balls in our village!"

The chubby namekian tried to convince the frog-looking soldier, but the man slapped him in return. "As if! We'll kill everyone in this dump if you don't tell the truth... How about we start with the kids?" His eyes were wide open in horror when he heard that.

Before he spoke, the namekian forcefully coughed. "Gah! N-No, not the children! I-If you must, kill me but do nothing to them!" He could barely get up after he received a strong punch.

"Hah, fool! We'll do whatever we want! I..."

The soldier wasn't even aware of a presence behind. "Kahh!" A powerful kick struck the man across the cheek and sent it flying into a boulder. Rocks buried the soldier's body, surprising others.

The remaining soldiers turned around, but they could only see the namekians. Confused, they glanced at each other. Suddenly, their scouters came to life. While it distracted them, a dark shadow slammed into a yellow soldier with a helmet and carried him away.

"Huh!? Where's..."

A sound from above caught the man's attention. Just as he glanced up, his entire body shook. His crimson eyes widened as he could only stare at the approaching ki blast. Before he could let out a scream, the blast consumed him and exploded.

The only remaining soldier took a step back and leaned against a weird-looking house. Sweat slid down his large forehead as he tapped the button on the scouter repeatedly. He couldn't understand what was going on. Overwhelmed by fear, he raised the laser gun attached to his right hand and aimlessly fired.

He kept firing all over the place. The namekians moved to safety as the soldier shrieked. He was afraid of the invisible force. However, his eyes saw something. As he narrowed his eyes, he was sure he saw something orange. He continued and tried to shot it, but the thing dodged easily and closed the distance.

"N-No! Just what's going on!"

Was the soldier's last sentence because Yamcha appeared before him and lifted the right hand. "Good night!" The scar-faced warrior buried his fist deep into the soldier's gut.

Yamcha turned around and walked away from the unconscious soldier. "Well, that was easy." He shifted his pupils to Gohan, who already talked with the villagers. The martial artist smiled when the boy introduced him to the oldest namekian.

"Thank you, strangers, for helping us in our hour of need! I don't know if we can ever repay your kindness!"

Just like their elder, the other namekians bowed their heads. "Ah, c'mon! Of course, we would help! We're just trying to stop those evil guys from getting all seven dragon balls!" Their eyes were wide open when they heard Yamcha say the name of the sacred orbs.

While his fellow villagers grew skeptical and wary of the strangers, the chubby elder had a question to ask. "Y-You know about our dragon balls as well!? How!? A-Are you looking to use them as well!?" The namekian tightened the grip around the staff as he waited for the answer.

Gohan and Yamcha immediately felt the shift in the air and tried to explain. "Please, don't be afraid of us! We came to planet Namek from Earth because we need the dragon balls to revive our friends! Um, you see… The guardian of Earth, Kami, is a namekian as well!" The little boy took a step forward and didn't move his eyes away from the elder.

"Yeah! We can't resurrect our friends because of the restrictions on the dragon balls. So, we were hoping if you guys would lend us yours and help us!"

While his brothers whispered behind his back, he was just as surprised as them. "I see... I think I understand now." For a namekian to be on a distant planet, that meant only one thing. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in the air. There was only one thing to do.

His cough gained the earthling's attention. "Listen carefully, good friends. You must seek an audience with our father, the Grand Elder!" He approached the two brave warriors and smiled.

"Grand Elder?"

The namekian nodded as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Yes. He's the one you must find. It's not that far from here, in that direction." He lifted his staff and pointed to the north.

While the little half-breed nodded and wondered what kind of person this grand elder was, something was bothering the scar-faced warrior. _"North? Wait, a minute! Isn't that where..." _Swiftly, he pulled out the dragon radar from his gi and clicked on it.

His eyes widened when he saw it. He was right. "That's in the same direction where one of the dragon balls is! Don't tell me he's..." Yamcha didn't bother to finish when he saw the namekian nod.

The former desert bandit smiled and lowered his hand. "So, it's like that… Well, thank you! I promise we'll stop those bastards from collecting all of them! Gohan!" After the boy said goodbye with everyone, they dashed forward and disappeared from the village.

He couldn't but continue smiling. "Village elder. Do you think it was wise to tell them about Grand Elder?" The chubby namekian closed his eyes and slowly turned around.

"There's nothing to worry about. They might be aliens to us, but I could feel they're good people. I'm sure the Grand Elder will approve of them."

**_00oo00_**

He was on the move for almost an hour. Sweat flew from his face as he continued to run. He hoped he would catch up with them, but they were already there. His face twisted into a scowl as he felt several energies disappear. He clenched his teeth and tried to hurry. However, something else caught his attention. Suddenly, he stopped running and just remained still on the spot. He shifted to the side and stared at a small rock. Something was coming, he could feel it.

He narrowed his eyes as he waited. His expression changed when he saw a small namekian ran past the rock and stumble down. _"Huh? A kid?" _He relaxed and approached the little child so he could help.

Just as he was about to reach the little namekian, the child winced in fear. "Hey, don't worry. I will not hurt you. See, I'm just going to help you stand." A warm smile was on his face as he showed his hands.

The boy stared. Scared and suspicious, but allowed this alien to help. "Oh, it's nothing bad. Just a little scratch." Suddenly, this bald person lifted him and dusted off his robes. "My name's Krillin. What's your name, little guy?" He blinked in confusion as the man extended its hand.

"D-Dende..."

For a moment, he forgot this was a different planet. The boy didn't know how earthlings greeted each other, so Krillin pulled his hand back. "Well, nice to meet you, Dende!" The bald earthling took a step back and glanced away. His senses still locked on what was going in the village.

Just then he realized something. "What happened to you that got you running so fast? Don't tell me you came from the village up ahead!?" He closed his hands tightly when he saw the tears sliding down.

Dende wasn't sure who this alien was and its purpose, but he felt no evil. "S-Some people wearing strange clothes appeared out of nowhere and started killing everyone." He closed his eyes but regretted doing that as the images of that terrifying massacre flashed before him.

The anger inside of him swelled. "Damn you, Freeza! How can someone be so evil!?" He uttered the tyrant's name with venom. Krillin shook his head and tried to figure out what to do.

However, he was curious to know something. "Dende. How were you able to escape? I can still sense Freeza and his men in your village." He pointed toward the village as he asked that.

"E-Elder Moori pushed me and my brother to run away while they distracted those evil people."

Now he understood why he felt strong powers suddenly appear in the village. "Wait, a second... Brother? I don't see him anywhere..." Krillin bit his tongue and stopped. It was obvious what happened, and he hated himself for bringing that up.

The little child trembled as tears dripped on the blue grass. Krillin's expression softened as he dropped on his right knee and placed both hands on the kid's shoulders.

There was nothing he could do to ease the boy's pain. "I'm sorry... I know it's painful, but you'll get to see your brother again. After we deal with Freeza, we'll just use the dragon balls and..." As soon as he said that, Dende shoved him away.

His breathing was erratic as he glared at the bald alien. "H-How do you know about the dragon balls!? A-Are you with them!? I-I..." Dende was ready to run away. He didn't know what else to do anymore. Just as he turned around, he bumped into a soldier.

"Hi-hi! Did you think you could run away from us? Stupid kid! Dodoria already killed your precious friends!"

The alligator laughed as he stared at the whimpering child. "Say hello to that other brat when you see him!" He continued to laugh as he was about to strike the namekian. However, his punch hit another person's hand.

"What? Who the hell are you, cue ball!?"

Krillin didn't respond. His expression darkened as he squeezed the alligator's fist hard. Anger consumed the martial artist. He released a sky-piercing scream and pulled the enemy closer only so he could bury a heavy knee into the soldier's abdomen. The evil man dropped on the ground and gasped for air, but Krillin didn't let go just yet. He smashed his fist under the alligator's chin. The force behind the strike was powerful enough to send the soldier flying.

The soldier crashed against the ground and never stood up. "You bastards! How can they be so evil!?" Krillin didn't stare for too long because he remembered the kid was behind him.

"Dende, are you all right!?"

He didn't respond while the bald alien shook him. Why did this person help him? Wasn't he a part of their army? Maybe, just maybe, he could ask some help from this strange-looking person.

Dende shook his head and lifted his tiny hands to wipe away the tears. "I-I don't know who you are, but please help us! My people are getting killed as we speak because of the dragon balls! C-Can't you help us!?" He pleaded loudly as he clutched the man's robes.

Krillin didn't know how to respond. There was no way he could fight Freeza and his upper-class soldiers. "I'm sorry, but we don't stand a chance against Freeza..." He saw the desperation and fear in the boy's eyes, but what could he do?

He wanted to explain everything to Dende. However, he felt a strong ki approaching. "Oh, no! Someone powerful is looking for us! We must hide!" But that wasn't an option. Before he could even take a step, a large soldier with a pink skin tone landed only several meters from them.

The soldier caressed his chin as he slowly approached Krillin and Dende. "Hehe, found you!" He cracked his knuckles until his eyes traveled to the bald martial artist. "Oh, what's this!? That's not a namekian... Who are you!?" There was clear confusion on the man's rough face as he tilted the head.

Meanwhile, Krillin didn't know what to do. "_Oh, no, no, no! Don't tell me this ugly pink blob is Dodoria!? Can't I catch any break!? What am I going to do now!?" _Cold sweat slid down his jawline and dripped on the ground as he tried to remain calm.

"Hey, you! I asked you a question. Well, I'll gladly beat it out of you, if I need. I just warmed up nicely after killing those weaklings! Hehe!"

Dende didn't dare to watch. The boy buried his face into Krillin clothes. _"C'mon, think! There must be something I can do! I don't have to fight him, just distract him with something so we can fly away! But with what?" _He tried to think of something while Dodoria closed the distance.

Suddenly, it came to him. _"Of course! I can always use that!"_ There was a way for them to get out of here.

Krillin lifted the boy and helped him move on his back. "Good. Now, don't look and hold on. We're getting out of here!" Once the boy nodded, Krillin released a shout and charged at the large warrior.

Dodoria raised an eyebrow, surprised by this. "Hm, you're approaching me!? Hehe, fool! I'll squash you and that brat!" He launched himself at them with amazing force.

The bald martial artist knew this was a gamble. He couldn't even follow the soldier's movements. Just out of nowhere, Dodoria appeared in front of him. A giant arm with spikes on it was going right at him, but he was prepared.

His hands were already up and near the face. "Take this, you bully! _Solar Flare!" _A bright light enveloped everything in front of his body. He could hear Dodoria's scream, which was enough to tell him his plan worked. Wasting no time, Krillin blasted into the sky and hoped he would put enough distance by the time the large warrior recovers.

Meanwhile, Dodoria's cry rang over the valley. "Ahh! I can't see anything! My eyes! Y-You bastard! I will make you pay! I'll kill you, do you hear me!?" He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much. Just what did that puny man do to him? Whatever it was, he would get him even if it was the last thing he did.

While he thrashed around and cursed, Dodoria wasn't aware somebody approached him. "Dodoria, just what are you doing? Did you find and kill the child? Lord Freeza is getting tired waiting for you." He immediately recognized the voice.

"Zarbon! There was somebody else with the damn brat! He blinded me!"

That intrigued the tall man. While he held two orbs between his arms, he gracefully moved his head so the ponytail could fall from the shoulder pad. "Somebody else? So, there were more namekians around here." Zarbon spoke quietly, but Dodoria could hear him.

He clenched his teeth and shouted angrily. "No! It wasn't a namekian! I'll kill him, whoever he is!" Slowly, he could open his eyes little by little.

The elegant, green-haired warrior curiously raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, really? You better explain everything to Lord Freeza." He turned around and walked away. However, the man frowned as he moved back to his master. _"Could it be there is somebody else besides us searching for dragon balls? Maybe that is the reason I received no report from the north sector..." _Zarbon would mention that to his lord and go inspect it.


	16. Chapter 16

The warm sunlight crept through the curtains and landed on the warrior. Despite his head, arms, and legs rolled up in bandages, Son Goku just couldn't stay in his bed and do nothing. Ever since they moved him to a normal bed, he worked out in secret. He couldn't do much because of the injuries he got from the Saiyan prince, but the wild-haired martial artist tried to at least do some sit-ups. Sweat slid down his exposed cheek as he pushed himself up. He clenched his teeth and closed the eyes. It was tough and painful, but there was a powerful drive that made him continue to do this.

He banged with his back against the cold floor and remained lying for a few seconds. The young warrior reopened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His orbs shook and shined once an image of the arrogant flame-haired Saiyan appeared before him. It was only for two seconds, but it was enough to make his blood boil and for a smirk to appear on his face. He couldn't wait to face the warrior once again. Their first battle was amazing and he wanted to fight him again.

His entire body quivered from the excitement. However, he needed to keep his mind focused. This was serious and they still didn't receive any report from Krillin and the others. He was getting worried. What if Vegeta was already there? The Saiyan would try to kill Gohan and others out of spite.

And what of Freeza? What if that guy was on planet Namek as well? According to Raditz, this Freeza was the strongest being in the universe and everyone's power paled in compression. While he could hardly believe that, he just wondered how he would fare against someone so strong. Just thinking about that made him excited despite knowing how dangerous and severe this was.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled his body. A loud groan escaped through his clenched teeth as he pulled himself up. "Ugh!" He remained in the same position for five seconds, coping with the pain until he couldn't do it anymore.

The constant groans and murmur were going on his nerves. A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead while he rested in bed. He stirred his black spheres to the right and glared at the wild-haired warrior. The fool didn't even recover and there it was, trying to work out as if it would amount to something. Worse of all, he loathed that stupid grin on his brother's face. He wanted to punch him but couldn't do it since the cast and bandages got in the way. Plus, he was weaker than his younger brother.

Just acknowledging that drove him mad. There would be a change. He won't let his younger brother be the strongest. No, not a chance in hell. With rough and intense training, the title of the strongest Saiyan would belong to him. It wouldn't be that midget Vegeta or brain-dead Kakarot. He will make it so and show everyone who dared to mock him what he is capable of.

However, he needed to recover and some peace. But his brother's moaning didn't help. "Tsk! Would you stop doing that for just five minutes!?" He snapped at Goku, who paused midway and blinked in confusion.

"If you think you'll get stronger by doing this now, then you're a bigger fool than I thought." The long-haired warrior continued to glare at Goku, who scratched the head and smiled.

Slowly, Son Goku rose and approached his bed. "Yeah, I know... But I just can't lay in bed all day and do nothing. Just thinking about those strong guys out there makes me unable to stay still!" After he sat on the bed, the young martial artist reached for a banana in the bowl on the desk.

While his brother was eating the fruit, Raditz could only stare at him. A tiny smirk appeared on his face. His younger brother might have denied the relation to the Saiyans, but that right there was a proof that he was one. Despite the brain damage, he could see the fire in Kakarot eyes. The burning flames that relished and desired proper combat. For a moment, he pitied the younger Saiyan.

However, Raditz quickly shook his head and tossed those thoughts away. "Whatever! Just don't do that, it's annoying!" He turned around and tried to catch some sleep, but his brother had something to say.

"How come you find my training annoying but Piccolo's not?"

He closed his eyes and tried to remain as calm as possible. "Because unlike you, I don't have to hear him moan all the time! Just shut up and let me sleep!" The only thing he heard from Goku was some mumbling, but he ignored it. He opened his eyes for a moment and glanced at the Namekian who was quietly floating above the bed.

The pointless rambling was going on his nerves, but he stayed focused. He calmed and emptied his mind from all the outside noises. While he floated above the bed, surrounded by a blue glowing light, Piccolo tried to measure up his strength and condition. Just like the long-haired Saiyan, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He hated being here. There were too many people. Those doctors, nurses, and visitors made him uncomfortable. However, he would endure it.

In the meantime, he needed to focus and think of his next training regime. The harsh workout in a gravity simulated chamber might do him wonders. He knew training under such a pressure would open up a path toward a new level of power. There was only one throwback. These Saiyans would be a much greater pain to endure than the rigid training.

Over these last few months, he got used to Raditz's character and all, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend any more time with the man. Not to mention, there was also Son Goku. The wild-haired martial artist was a person who stopped his idea of world domination. He wanted to fight him again, regain that same dream and fulfill his father's wishes. But that dream was fading away. He didn't even care that much about ruling the planet. Over time, he stopped thinking about that. And what was even worse, he knew who was responsible for that.

His smile quickly vanished when he sensed two familiar energies. He opened his eyes and dropped out of the meditation. "We have company." When he said that, both Raditz and Goku glanced at the door.

The doors slid open and they walked inside. "How's everyone doing? Are you boys any better?" Roshi looked at the warriors and only received a greeting and a smile from Goku. "Oh, right! Goku, uh, is Chi-Chi here as well?" A drop of sweat slid down his wrinkled cheek as he remembered he had an important message to deliver.

Son Goku shook his head left and right. "Nah, she left a while ago. I think she went shopping." Maybe it was for the better. He could tell and feel the tension each time his wife walked into the room. The young warrior really hoped Chi-Chi would forgive Raditz and Piccolo one day.

It relieved him to hear that. "Thank goodness... I received a message from Bulma a few hours ago and..." Before he could say anything at all, the fat samurai interrupted him.

"Stop there for a minute, old man." Yajirobe stepped in front while holding a little bag. "I really don't want to waste my time here. Here's the bag with Senzu Beans from Korin. There's only seven of them and Korin said don't waste them as you'll need them." The long-haired samurai tossed the brown bag to Goku, who was happy to hear that.

Goku's eyes were wide open and beaming with joy. "Wow, that's a good timing Yajirobe! I'll get one right now!" The warrior lifted the bag upside down so the beans could fall on the bed. Before he ate one, Goku threw the beans to Piccolo and Raditz.

"Eat the bean. They'll heal you and fill your belly for a week!" He shifted his head away and eat the magical bean.

His dark orbs stared at the little bean. How could this little thing heal their wounds and satisfy the hunger for a week? It was ridiculous. He stirred his eyes to the left and observed the Namekian. Much to his surprise, Piccolo instantly swallowed the bean. He was confident that the Namekian would be a lot more precocious, but it didn't seem so. However, what happened next almost caused him to fall from his bed.

Suddenly, the two warriors jumped out of their beds. They removed the bandages and cast, showing the miraculous power of the beans. Raditz's eyes were wide open from the shock. Piccolo and his younger brother moved around like they sustained no injuries. He moved his eyes to the bean and didn't doubt it anymore. Once he swallowed the bean, it took maybe two seconds before he felt the change. He closed his hands and forced the cast and bandages to burst.

The long-haired Saiyan repeatedly closed and opened his hands. "A-Amazing... To think this planet had something like this." He hated to admit it, but this world continued to surprise him.

While Raditz was mumbling to himself, Goku picked up the gi from the closet and put it on. "Master Roshi, what about Bulma and the others? Did they make it to planet Namek safely?" He sidestepped and adjusted the blue belt as he glanced at the old martial arts master.

The turtle hermit nodded, but there was more to it. "Yes, but I'm afraid they're not the only ones there. As we feared, both Vegeta and Freeza made their way to Namek" He squeezed his hand tightly behind the back. The old man was worried about Krillin and the others and how would they survive this situation on their own.

Upon hearing those names, Raditz frowned. "Just great! Those bastards probably got their hands on the dragon balls..." This was bad. If Vegeta or Freeza got their wish, everything was over. Just thinking of that made him livid.

Meanwhile, Piccolo remained silent and thought about the little half-breed. "We need to leave this place at once. What about the spaceship?" He looked at Goku, who shared the same thoughts.

"I think it's done by now... When Bulma's dad came to visit us the other day, he said the ship was mostly ready."

While Son Goku approached the window and opened it, the turtle hermit shifted to the long-haired warrior. "I guess you guys are going, huh? Well, I brought you this, so you have something to wear." He handed a bag to Raditz, who said nothing back. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, it surprised him that Raditz didn't snatch it out of his hands.

The tall Saiyan picked out the clothes and immediately put them on. "Humph, it'll do just fine." He wore a similar gi like his brother. The difference was in color and that it didn't have an undershirt. He would prefer the armor, but there was nothing he could do about it when Bulma wasn't here.

Seeing how everyone was ready, Goku jumped on the window and glanced back. "If the ship's finished, we should reach Namek in no time. Bye, Master Roshi! Say my thanks to Korin, Yajirobe!" With that being said, the young martial artist jumped out, followed by Piccolo and Raditz.

He could only watch the three dots disappear on the horizon. The old master released a heavy sigh. He truly wished he was younger and stronger so he could help, but unfortunately, that was impossible. However, the only thing he could do was believe in their strength and will to overcome this threat and come back with everyone.

"Yeah, say thanks to Korin... But what about me!? I'm the one who drove all the way here!"

_0o0_

It took them only thirty minutes to reach West City. The warriors followed Goku's lead and landed in an enormous garden. While Piccolo and Raditz looked around, the young martial artist put both fists against his hips and walked forward.

"Now, where does he keep it? On the other side?"

He glanced to the left, but nothing. As he moved forward and shifted his head to the right, he noticed a blonde-haired woman watering the plants. "Ah! Hi, Bulma's mom!" The wild-haired warrior waved at the woman with a warm smile on his face.

She immediately dropped the canister and approached her daughter's friend. "Oh, it really is you, Goku! And you even brought some handsome friends with you! Are you all better now?" Bulma's mother approached the warriors in the back without even knowing who they were.

Piccolo just shifted his head away and grunted something because of the comment while Raditz chuckled. "Why, yes, we are! Besides that, where's the ship? Is it ready?" As much as he wanted to see the Namekian struggle, he had much-pressing matters to attend.

While they waited for an answer, she put a hand on her smooth cheek and thought about it. "Well, I'm not sure... Last time I saw he was still tinkering around on something." Piccolo and Raditz instantly frowned while Goku took a step back, startled.

This wasn't good. "Huh!? You mean it's not ready yet!?" He hoped the ship was ready by now.

Bulma's mother pulled the long-haired Saiyan forward so she could wrap her other hand around Goku's arm. "I'll guide you there... But, oh my! I never thought little Goku would grow up so handsome." While the martial artist just smiled, Raditz wanted to free himself, but it was impossible.

"Hm, you two resemble each other. Are you related by some chance?"

Raditz almost stumbled when he heard that. They didn't resemble at all. He was sure this woman was crazy. "And what a beautiful long hair! How do you condition it? Do you cut the ends?" He could hear the Namekian snicker behind him and that caused a throbbing vein to appear on his forehead.

He didn't have the patience to chit-chat with the woman. Luckily, they arrived at the place where the ship was. "What a... You mean to tell me they build this ship from the scraps of the pods!?" Raditz was astonished by that. He could only stare at the big ship in front of his quivering orbs.

Their attention shifted to a small man who emerged from the ship. "Oh, hello! Better already!? Then come in and have a look!" The warriors did as they were told and boarded the spaceship while Bulma's mother went to the house to bring something to drink.

As he walked in, the long-haired warrior couldn't believe how spacious it was. _"I underestimated her and her father... It never crossed my mind they could build something like this in such a short amount of time!" _Raditz walked around and inspected the ship while Bulma's father spoke to his brother and Piccolo.

The old man light up the cigarette and exhaled. "It was tough to rebuild. I must admit, Saiyan technology is damn incredible! Oh, and here's the artificial gravity machine as you requested." Bulma's father pointed at the machine in the middle and walked toward it.

His ears twitched upon the mention of the gravity machine. He backed away from the ladder leading downstairs and walked toward his brother and Bulma's father. Raditz halted near the towering Namekian and listened to the instructions.

"So, this is the switch, this is the controller and most importantly... it can generate 100 times normal gravity." The Saiyans and Piccolo were pleased to hear that. "Don't you guys think it's a bit too much? Even for you?" Bulma's father placed a hand inside the pocket as he glanced at the men.

Son Goku grinned and crossed his arms. "That's okay. If we don't push ourselves, we'll never be able to beat Vegeta or Freeza." He just couldn't wait to train. "Uh, does this thing fly yet? We received a message from Bulma and we must hurry to Namek right away." There was no time to waste. Gohan and his friends needed him on planet Namek as soon as possible.

The odd scientist stroked his mustache as he thought about that. "Faster than anything I've ever seen. Just with a push of a button, you'll be on planet Namek in six days. But..." Bulma's father exhaled the smoke while Goku impatiently waited for him to continue. "I just don't know where to put the stereo speakers." He scratched his right cheek while Goku stared at him.

Goku shook his head and yelled at the man. "Stereo speakers!? I don't care about that! We're in a hurry! We need to leave right now!" While the young martial artist waved his arms around, Raditz approached the controls, causing Piccolo to wonder what was the Saiyan up to.

"Well, when you put it like that... You sure you don't want the stereo?"

The wild-haired Saiyan shook his head right and left even faster. Their conversation came to an abrupt end when a voice caught their attention. "Old man... I suggest you leave the ship if you don't have any intentions of leaving your precious little rock." Raditz shifted his head to the side and revealed a smirk which caused Bulma's father to sweat nervously.

He barely put some distance. The wind from the engines almost blew him away. His cigarette flew out of his mouth as he turned around and watched the space ship flying to the dark and lonely space.

"Oh! For as quickly as I put that thing together, it flew."

The space ship already flew by the moon and moved with top speed toward planet Namek. Meanwhile, Goku stared at the endless darkness through the window. Unlike the wild-haired martial artist, Raditz took off the shirt and tossed it on the floor. He walked to the artificial gravity machine and without a single warning, turned it to twenty times that of planet Earth.

Goku fell with his face on the floor and groaned while Piccolo dropped on the knee. "Tch, I'll get you for that!" Raditz just chuckled at the Namekian's scowl and threat.

The long-haired Saiyan took a step to the side and tried to walk forward. "Stop your whining! We only have six days until Namek and I don't intend to get there unprepared." Sweat dripped from his chin as he fought against the heavy gravity. He dropped on the ground and released a grunt as he tried to start with push-ups.

Goku caressed his chin as he slowly rose. It was tough, even after spending his time training on King Kai's planet. Each step made him feel like he would crumble, but he wouldn't let that happen. The earth's hero walked around the machine so he could adjust a little better to the new gravity before he began his real training.

While he walked around, an image of a person very important to him flashed in front of his eyes. "J-Just hang on a little longer, G-Gohan... I-I'll get there soon!" With clenched teeth and tightly closed hands, Goku's eyes shone with determination.

**_00oo00_**

Meanwhile, back on planet Namek, Yamcha and Gohan were almost near their destination. After they took a little break to rest, the two brave warriors continued their trip to Grand Elder's house.

As they ran toward the location, the former desert bandit glanced at the radar. "We're almost there! Just a little more, Gohan!" He put the dragon radar under the blue belt and jumped above a boulder.

The young half-breed did the same and followed the taller man. "Yamcha... What do you think Grand Elder is like? Do you think he'll give us the dragon ball?" As soon as his feet touched the ground, Gohan bent and dashed forward.

He wondered about that as well. "Hm, the guy must be important like Kami back on earth. I'm sure he'll give us the dragon ball when we tell him everything." Or at least he hoped so. As they landed on another island, Yamcha lifted his head and saw a small house on top of a cliff.

"There it is! That must be the place!"

The warriors scattered and quickly approached the place. They jumped on the mountain and bounced from it into the air. Yamcha couldn't but smirk as he floated above the strange-looking house while Gohan wondered what would happen next. The little boy snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the long-haired martial artist gesture to descend. Gohan followed the older male and landed on the ground.

While Gohan looked around, Yamcha wiped away the sweat from his face. "Phew, what a trip! We finally made it... I'm surprised nobody found this place." The scar-faced warrior was sure it was only a matter of time before Freeza or Vegeta find this place. They needed to hurry and get the business over with.

Yamcha barely made a step when he felt something. His orbs shifted to the entrance and saw a figure emerge out of the house. It surprised him when he noticed that the person looked a lot like Piccolo.

The strong wind caused the man's robes to sway as he glared at the aliens in front. "Greetings, visitors from Earth. The Grand Elder already knows the gist of what's going on." His deep and serious voice made the earthlings uneasy for a moment.

Gohan could only stare at the tall Namekian. The resemblance to his master Piccolo was strong. It was almost as if they were brothers. However, what surprised the chubby boy was that the Grand Elder already knew some things.

"Well, that'll save us the time of explaining a lot of stuff... Does that mean we're able to meet the Grand Elder?"

The strong-looking Namekian shifted his eyes to the long-haired earthling and nodded. "Yes. Both of you come inside, the Grand Elder will see you." He turned around and walked to the entrance when a childish voice caught his attention.

He hesitated at first, but pushed himself to ask the question. "Um, excuse me... Why haven't you left such a dangerous place? It's out in the open and Freeza's man could easily find you." Gohan halted and waited for an answer.

It pained him to say that, but there was no running from it. "Grand Elder has grown far too old. He knows his death is near..." He paused for a moment and looked away. "There was nothing we could do but remain here..." The Namekian closed his eyes and walked inside the house. If anything were to happen, he would protect the elder even if meant to die.

Gohan was sad to hear that. The boy remained silent and followed the tall Namekian and Yamcha inside. It was his first time inside of a namekian house and it looked strange. He looked around, curious until the Namekian told them to fly up. After he and Yamcha reached the second floor, they could finally meet the Grand Elder.

"Grand Elder, I brought the visitors from Earth."

The elder's appearance surprised them. However, they didn't dare to comment on it. "Welcome, travelers. It pains me we had to meet under such troublesome circumstances." Grand Elder paused for a moment so he could cough.

Taking his chance to speak, Yamcha took a step forward. "Forgive me for talking out of place, but we'd like to ask you to let us borrow the dragon ball above your head." He noticed the frown from the strong Namekian but continued.

"You have our word we'll never allow Freeza and those bastards like Vegeta to get their hands on it!"

The little half-breed agreed with Yamcha. "Please, believe us, Grand Elder. We only want to revive our friends who died fighting the Saiyans... Our dragon balls can't revive a person more than once, so we thought..." Gohan stopped when he heard the surprised gasp from the elder.

His hands shook upon hearing that. "W-What? There are dragon balls on Earth as well? Then that could only mean..." After the initial shock passed, a warm smile appeared on his face.

"I see. It must have been the child of Katats. A gifted member of the dragon clan, the ones who created the dragon balls. What a pleasant surprise this is." He was glad to hear a small child survived the trip and the environment of another planet.

While Gohan and Yamcha glanced at each other, wondering if that meant they would get the dragon ball, the Grand Elder lifted his hand. "Gentleman from Earth, could I ask you to step over here?" Yamcha wasn't sure what would happen, but he didn't object.

"Um, sure." He walked to the pointed spot and stopped there.

The huge Namekian placed the hand gently on Yamcha's head and closed his eyes. "Oh, I see. I understand everything now. If only they became whole again, then the Saiyan would have no chance against them and your two friends wouldn't meet their demise. A pity..." While Yamcha blinked in confusion, the Grand Elder used his other hand to grab the dragon ball.

"Well then, I suppose it's all right. Your desires are pure enough. I shall give you my dragon ball, but I'm afraid you have little time left..."

Yamcha took the dragon ball but didn't understand what the Grand Elder meant by that. "Huh? Why not?" A drop of sweat slid down his cheek. He didn't like the sound of that.

Before he could reply, the elder coughed two times. "Ahm... As Nail already told you, my time in this world is about to end. Do you think you could steal the dragon balls from the one called Freeza in such a little time? It might be impossible, and once I die, the dragon balls will cease to exist." Once he said that, silence prevailed in the room.

The former bandit didn't know how to answer. He struggled to come up with an answer for almost a minute. Instead of him, Gohan responded to the elder's question.

Gohan closed his hands tightly as he spoke to Grand Elder. "You don't have to worry, Grand Elder! We'll protect the dragon ball no matter what!" The boy's voice carried the courage and determination which didn't go unnoticed by the Namekian. "Soon, my dad, Mr. Piccolo, and Mr. Raditz will come to Namek and help us as well!" He hoped his dad and others would arrive on planet Namek fast.

Nobody said a word until the Grand Elder laughed. "I see... Then I'll place my hope on you. By the way, I can sense you possess exceptional power. It would be a shame to leave it dormant. Please, come here and allow me to awake it." He pointed to the spot near Yamcha and waited for the boy.

The son of Goku wasn't sure about that. He doubted there was any dormant power inside of him. However, he complied and walked to the pointed spot. He waited for a few seconds until the Grand Elder placed a hand on his head. The boy glanced at Yamcha, who just shrugged with shoulders, confused as well. He waited and waited until the elder released a grunt. Suddenly, he felt it. An intense surge of power came out of him.

Enveloped in the radiant aura, Gohan could only stare at his hands, astonished at the power coursing through him. "W-Woah... I-Is this my power?" He lifted his head and stared at the smiling Grand Elder. "Thank you very much!" The boy bowed as he said that.

Yamcha's eyes almost popped out when he felt Gohan's new power. "U-Unreal! Hey, Grand Elder! Are you able to tap into anyone's power? Could you do the same to me and my friend Krillin?" He tossed the dragon ball to the boy and placed both hands on the huge throne as he stared at Grand Elder.

The old Namekian couldn't but laugh at the earthling's expression. "Worry not. If the dormant power is there, it is possible for anyone... For you as well." He put his hand on the earthling's head and repeated the process.

While the Grand Elder was puffing and trying to catch a breath, Yamcha jumped around. "Haha! I can hardly contain this power! Amazing!" He threw several punches at the invisible enemy and spun. As he turned around, he glanced at Gohan and noticed something. His mood changed when he figured out that Gohan's power exceeded his.

"Yamcha, I think we should give the dragon ball to Bulma."

The scar-faced martial artist nodded. "You're right! There's no way they'll find the dragon ball in that cave! I'm sure Krillin's back there as well." Before they left, Yamcha shifted to the side and spoke to the elder. "I'll bring my friend as soon as I can!" After he said that, he jumped down while Gohan waved to Nail and the Grand Elder.

_0o0_

Screams rang over the valley. Lifeless bodies dropped on the ground as he moved forward. With one hand on his hip and the other up, he shot anyone who tried to escape. Since they wouldn't cooperate, they were useless to him. With an arrogant smirk on his face, he killed every single person in this remote village. There was only one person left alive, the village elder.

He glanced at the old namekian and spat on the ground. "I have a distinct feeling you will not hand over the dragon ball, right?" His black hair swayed in the wind as he dusted off the armor.

The village elder shook with anger as he held a small boy in his hands. "H-How could you do this!? Why are you doing this to us!? Because of dragon balls!? You're a horrible monster!" His agonizing scream mixed with anger didn't bother the short warrior at all.

"I-I'd rather die than give the dragon ball to you!"

He amusingly raised an eyebrow as he closed his right hand. "As you wish!" The flame-haired warrior put a hand forward and fired a ki blast. "Tch, stubborn old man. I'll find the dragon ball myself." As he turned around, the corpses fell on the ground.

Since the villagers seemed desperate, it was clear the ball was here. He inspected all the houses, one by one. It took him maybe twenty minutes to find what he was looking for. He emerged from a demolished house with a big dragon ball in his hands.

"Fools. They didn't even try to hide it. This must be the rumored dragon ball."

He admired the orange sphere with red stars on it for a minute. This was just a first step towards his much-desired wish. He may only have one, but he was confident in his abilities to gain or rather, steal the dragon balls from Freeza.

The warrior stirred his dark orbs away from the dragon ball and walked away. "No then, this should do just fine." He tossed the ball into the lake and released a chuckle. "There's no way anyone will find or go search for it in here... I'll be the only one who knows where it is!" The man stared at the ball until it faded into darkness.

He turned and moved further. "Hm, I can sense several energies nearby..." His eyes shifted to the left from where he felt a strong power. "This power... It can only be Zarbon or Dodoria! Hehe, maybe I'll take my shot at them now that they're separated!" He flew in the air, however, a voice caught his attention.

"N-No way! What are you doing here, V-Vegeta!?"

The Saiyan prince immediately turned around and saw a familiar face. For a moment, he thought his name reached Freeza's ears through the scouter. But surprisingly enough, the soldier didn't have the device attached to the face at all.

A smirk appeared on his face as he eyed the purple warrior. "Well, if it isn't Appule. What are you doing out here? Oh, let me guess... Searching for dragon balls, right?" The expression on Appule's face was enough to confirm that.

The poor soldier was shaking out of fear as he stared at the super-elite. "H-How!? You shouldn't be here! Didn't Cui kill you!? How could you survive..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Before he could blink, the Saiyan appeared in front and struck him with a punch to the gut.

"Shh. I'm the one asking questions... Now, you'll tell me how many dragon balls are in Freeza's hands and where is he? What's the current order from your master?"

Appule could barely breathe. He held his abdomen and slowly descended to the ground. The moment he touched the ground, he dropped on his knees and groaned. He lifted his head and stared at the flame-haired Saiyan with terror. Before he could open his mouth, Vegeta kicked him under the chin. Blood flew out of his mouth as he slammed with his back against the ground.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and stepped near the soldier. "You should know I hate waiting. You have five seconds to tell me everything, otherwise, I'll kill you slowly." His menacing voice and dark expression frightened Appule more than anything.

_0o0_

The speed and sheer force created ripples and waves on the water. Now that he knew everything, this was his chance to take down Freeza's guards. Without Freeza even noticing, he would kill off his soldiers. They wouldn't even know it was him doing that. His laughter echoed over the place as he closed the distance between himself and his target. He could feel it. His prey was up ahead. The warrior's tightly closed hands shook from pure excitement. He narrowed his eyes as he swirled in the air and flew to the left. There it was, the pink blob floated above the island without even knowing he was coming.

"Dodoriaaa!"

His loud voice reached the pink warrior, but the bulky man didn't even have a second to turn around. He smashed his boot against Dodoria's back and sent the soldier toward the ground. However, he didn't let Freeza's guard reach the ground just yet. He appeared near the falling man and crashed his other leg against Dodoria's rib-cage. The man's painful groan only brought pleasure to his ears. He let the soldier be and plunge into a boulder.

The boulder crumbled and buried the pink warrior while the Saiyan just crossed his arms and waited. It took only five seconds for Dodoria to blow all the rocks away.

Blood dripped from his chin as he rose from the ground. "Ahh! Who dares do this to me!? I'll kill you!" His eyes shook with fury until he noticed a figure standing on the left side. "V-Vegeta!? Impossible! Cui should've got rid of you!" He didn't know how it was possible, but the monkey prince was right in front of his eyes.

He just enjoyed seeing them surprised by his presence. "Long time no see, Dodoria. I take it you didn't like my little greeting." Vegeta could barely hold himself from laughing as he stared at the man.

Dodoria clenched his teeth as he wiped away the blood from his chin. "Bastard! You won't get away with this! Now that I know you're here, I'll beat you up and drag your body to Lord Freeza! Haha, you made a mistake by attacking me, you stupid monkey!" Without wasting time, Dodoria launched himself at the short Saiyan.

Vegeta chuckled before even trying to evade the attack. "Humph, you're underestimating me too much, Dodoria!" He swiftly ducked and dodged Dodoria's punch.

From below, he head-butted the pink soldier who after that took two steps back. The Saiyan prince ran toward the warrior and leaped into the air when Dodoria tried to strike him. While he was in the air, Vegeta spun and landed a heavy kick to the soldier's cranium. Dodoria stumbled forward, which allowed the flame-haired Saiyan to land safely and deliver fast but precise shots on the warrior's back.

"Ahh! W-Why, you little..."

Dodoria turned around and fired a quick ki blast, but Vegeta slid to the side. With a smirk on his face, Vegeta closed his hand tightly and struck Dodoria in the face. The power behind the punch was too much for Dodoria, whose legs gave up. That pleased the Saiyan prince greatly. As the pink warrior couldn't get up, Vegeta used him as a punching bag. Dodoria's cries rang all over the place along with the loud blows. After a few minutes, the Saiyan had enough and moved away.

While he adjusted his crimson gloves, Vegeta glanced at Dodoria who was barely alive. "Hah, how the mighty have fallen... Any last words before I kill you?" He shifted to the side and raised a hand as he grinned.

His entire body was aching. There were several bones broken. He couldn't even run away if he wanted. "D-Damn you, V-Vegeta... H-How can you be stronger than me!?" Dodoria stammered a lot and coughed blood while he glared at the Saiyan.

He obliged and answered. "Don't you know that already? We Saiyans grow strong after we survive a near-death experience. The stronger my opponent is, the more my strength increases! So, after nearly dying on Earth, my strength grew beyond anything I'd ever imagine!" While he hated thinking of his loss, at least he got something useful from it.

Sweat collided with the blood and dripped on the grass as he stared at Vegeta. "E-Earth? T-That bald midget who saved the namekian runt must've been an earthling then..." Before he knew it, Vegeta slammed a boot against his throat.

"What did you just say!? Explain yourself, you ugly bastard!"

He was sure this was it, but somehow he was still alive. Maybe, just maybe, he could get out of this mess alive. "V-Vegeta, I'll tell you more if you let me live... P-Promise that and I'll..." He wanted to scream but the pressure on his throat didn't allow that.

The short warrior lifted his boot and yelled. "Hurry and spit it out!" If the earthlings were here, then that would mean they were searching for the dragon balls as well. Were Kakarot and his idiotic brother here too? That didn't seem possible!

"Ugh! W-When I found the namekian brat who escaped from the village, I-I saw him together with a b-bald midget who wore orange clothes... T-The bastard used some weird move and blinded me. T-They escaped who knows where..."

Vegeta's expression darkened. He knew exactly who that was. "They're here. Somehow they're here and trying to collect the dragon balls for themselves!" A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead. Not only did he have Freeza to watch for, but also those earthlings as well.

Dodoria lifted his quivering arm and spoke to the Saiyan. "N-Now that I told you this, please h-help me Vegeta..." However, that wasn't happening. Dodoria's eyes were wide open when he spotted the prince's dark eyes. "N-No, that wasn't the d-deal Vegeta! N..." There wasn't even a scream from Freeza's guard because the blast vaporized him to dust.

Annoyed, Vegeta turned around and cursed. "Damn it! As if I needed those insects around!" He swung his hand and the force behind it was enough to destroy a boulder to pieces.

"I must find them! There's no way I'll rest easy knowing they're here! I'll crush that bald fool for cutting my tail!" He spoke through clenched teeth as an image of Krillin flashed before his eyes. "They can sense my energy... I must be careful and sneak behind them if there's an opportunity." Acting fast, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

He remained still on the spot for almost a minute when he felt something. "There are two strong powers on the move..." The Saiyan shifted around and narrowed his eyes. "It must be them. I can't sense anyone else... Guess it's time to exact my revenge on Kakarot's friends!" Vegeta laughed as he blasted into the sky.

_0o0_

Unaware that the Saiyan prince was after them, Yamcha and Gohan landed on the island where they left Bulma. The two found the cave and walked inside. It took them only a minute when they saw the lights. As they passed by the corner, they saw a small house. Happy to be back, Gohan rushed in front and opened the door.

"Hey, Bulma! We're back and we even have a dragon ball!"

The blue-haired genius instantly rose from the couch. "Oh, you're finally back! I thought Freeza or Vegeta got you." She went through Gohan's hair and smiled when she saw Yamcha walk inside. "Wait, a minute! That's a dragon ball!? Wow, they're huge!" Bulma picked up the orb from the boy's hands and moved back to the couch.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Yamcha noticed Bulma wasn't alone. "Um, Bulma? What's the deal with mini Piccolo over there?" Yamcha pointed at Dende, who didn't seem very comfortable at all.

Before Bulma could answer, Krillin walked out of the restroom. "Yamcha, Gohan? Wait, don't tell me those incredible energies I felt were you guys!? What the hell happened to you!?" He almost fell because he forgot to pull up his pants.

While Gohan and Bulma laughed, Yamcha tried to hold back. "There's a lot we need to tell you guys. We meet with the Grand Elder and he gave us the dragon ball." Krillin blinked in confusion, but Dende was the one most surprised to hear that.

"Y-You were allowed to have an audience with Grand Elder? Please, tell me he's still all right!"

Gohan and Yamcha understood what bothered the little namekian. "Yeah, the Grand Elder looked fine. He even awakened mine and Yamcha's dormant power! Thanks to him, I'll be able to fight and protect the dragon ball until my father arrives!" The chubby half-breed sat close to Dende, who was relieved to hear that.

While Dende and Gohan got to know each other, Krillin spoke to Yamcha. "That sounds amazing! No wonder you guys seem so strong!" He couldn't believe these were the same Yamcha and Gohan from before.

Yamcha just continued smirking. "Yeah, feels great! You must get over there too. The Grand Elder said he'd be more than happy to help us out." As he said that, he walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee into the cup.

It delighted the short martial artist to hear that. "Really!? That's great!" He lifted his fist in the air, but only for a moment. "But wait! What if I don't have any dormant power?" Now he doubted he even had any hidden strength at all.

"I'm sure you have, Krillin. Hell, even I doubted myself and look at me now!"

While those two laughed, Bulma remembered she didn't tell the news to Gohan and Yamcha. "Oh, right! Guys, I received a message from my dad. He said Goku, Piccolo and Raditz are on their way to Namek! And guess what, they'll be here in only five days!" Her words made the little boy jump out of joy.

"Yay! My dad's coming! I can't wait to see him!"

Yamcha, Krillin, and Bulma could only smile as Gohan celebrated with Dende, who looked very confused at what was going on. However, their moment of joy would soon end as the Saiyan prince already set foot on the island.

* * *

_First of all, thank you for the new follows and reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this fanfiction so far. I'll try to keep the updates going now that I can't go anywhere, but since I started reading the masterpiece that is Berserk and watching Hunter X Hunter, I forgot to finish this chapter sooner._

_Anyway, I'll just mention that I have no intention to pair Raditz with Launch. A lot of other fanfiction did that and I would like to make this at least somewhat different. But, thanks for the suggestion nevertheless ServantofElShaddai13._

_So, that's mostly it for now. As always, I apologize for poor grammar/spelling and I hope everyone's doing all right in this f times. Bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, I see… So that's what happened."

Silence. Nobody said a word after Krillin explained how he encountered Dende. The former desert bandit glanced at the little Namekian, who struggled not to cry. He couldn't understand how anybody could be so evil. His fists shook out of anger, but so did Gohan's. The young half-breed wanted to do something but just didn't know what. It was frustrating for all of them. They felt so powerless. However, there was a glimmer of hope. The dragon balls.

Goku's son stood up, startling the others. "We can't let Freeza and Vegeta harm innocent people! When my dad, Mr. Piccolo, and Mr. Raditz get here, we can beat them!" Gohan's eyes beamed with determination and bravery.

The others blinked, taken aback by the child's remark. "Do you think that's possible? I mean, I'm sure Goku could take down Vegeta after his training. But Freeza…" Krillin paused for a moment. He could still recall that horrid and powerful ki. "To be honest, I'm not sure." His fate in Goku would never collapse, but Freeza was a monster.

Krillin's attention drifted to his tall friend, who snickered. "Heh, there's nothing to fear. We'll just bring Goku and the others to the Grand Elder and have their dormant strength awaken." Yamcha was full of confidence ever since his latent power got unlocked. "Freeza and Vegeta won't stand a chance against all of us!" He leaned against the chair and took a sip of warm coffee.

While the short martial artist wondered about that, Gohan smiled. "Yamcha's right, Krillin! And once we defeat them, we can use the dragon balls to revive our friends and Dende's people too!" He turned toward Dende and held his hands with a smile.

The little Namekian didn't know what to do. "Y-You would do that for my people?" They weren't from this world and yet, they offered their help despite not requiring to do so. He couldn't hold back anymore. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Thank you! I'll never forget your goodwill!" He raised his hand and wiped away the tears.

Each one of them had a smile on their face. After a minute, Yamcha rose from the chair. "Well, I suppose it's time I take you to Grand Elder's house." He gazed at his bald friend, who nodded. "It'll take us some time to reach it, but it will be worth the trip." He placed the mug on the dinner table and picked up the upper part of his gi from the couch.

Krillin hoped so. He still had some doubts. Ever since the battle against the Saiyans, he was certain he came to his limit. It was indisputable he couldn't arrive at the same heights as his best friend. But maybe Yamcha was right. If there was some dormant power within him, at least he could be of some significant help. He put the empty plate on the table and stood up. However, something unexpected happened.

The warriors froze. Their faces paled as the cold sweat slid down their cheeks. They could feel it. A dark and powerful energy stepping on the island. They looked at each other with wide-open eyes. All of them knew who it was. The messenger of death was on their front door.

"Vegeta!"

Upon hearing the name of the Saiyan prince, Bulma almost stumbled. "Vegeta!? Where!? D-Don't tell me you guys can sense him?" She glanced at them, but they didn't reply. "Wait… H-He's here, isn't he!?" The blue-haired genius stammered as she took a step back.

It made little sense. How was the Saiyan able to find them? "Damn it! Why's he here!? He shouldn't know about our hideout!" Krillin closed his left hand tightly as he approached the window.

Suddenly, Gohan realized a grave mistake he and Yamcha did. "Oh, no! Vegeta probably picked us up on his scouter after we left Grand Elder's house! W-We hurried back here without thinking…" It was all their fault. They didn't pay attention to it because of the amazing newfound power they gained. The little boy lowered his head, ashamed of his action.

He wanted to shout, but what was the point. It was an honest mistake that anyone could do. "It doesn't matter… We need to find a way out of this mess!" The short martial artist worried about Bulma and Dende. He tried to think of something, but his attention shifted to Yamcha.

The long-haired earthling walked toward the doors. "We can deal with the bastard, Krillin!" He could see the confused look in his friend's eyes, so he explained himself. "All we need to do is distract him and let Bulma and Dende escape with the dragon ball. After they're far away, you can always use the Solar Flare and blind the ugly midget, right?" Yamcha adjusted his blue wristbands and smirked. He wanted to beat that Saiyan for what he did to his friends.

Krillin could just stare at the former bandit. The quick plan impressed him. For a moment, he wondered if that was the same guy. One thing was sure, that power-up changed the scar-faced martial artist. A little grin appeared on his face as a drop of sweat fell from his chin on the floor. It was a dangerous plan, but they didn't have any other option.

He clenched his teeth and shook the head. "All right!" The bald earthling stirred his black orbs to Bulma and Dende. "You guys wait near the exit. While we distract Vegeta, you get as far as possible from here!" Bulma instantly nodded and took the dragon ball.

"Ugh, I hope he won't spot us. Just imagine what he'd do to such a beautiful girl like me!"

The warriors ignored her and opened the door. "Gohan. While Yamcha and I charge at Vegeta, you try to destroy the scouter on his face. Without the scouter, he won't be able to find us." He glanced at the young half-breed, who immediately nodded. "Good. Let's go!" Krillin took the lead and headed for the exit.

As they approached the exit of the cave, the pressure increased. Sweat dripped from their chins as the malicious ki invaded the cave and surrounded them. However, the earth's warriors didn't waver. They pushed forward and walked out. Just as they feared, the Saiyan was standing there, patiently waiting. Neither of them said a single word. They kept glaring at the flame-haired demon until Gohan noticed something.

"Guys! Vegeta doesn't have the scouter on his face!"

Hearing that, Krillin and Yamcha immediately frowned. "What!? Then how did he…" The bald martial artist paused. There was only one answer. "H-He knows how to sense ki! How did he learn that so quickly!?" He squeezed his fists strongly as he glared at the ruthless warrior.

Meanwhile, Vegeta continued to smirk. He didn't think his revenge time would come so fast. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect your kind to have the technology capable of traveling to this planet." The breeze carried his black hair as he sneered. "Hmph, that low-level trash more than likely had his fingers in this, right?" There was no response, but it didn't matter.

He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. "Before I deal with you, tell me where's that idiot Kakarot? Is he on this planet?" His revenge wouldn't be complete without beating and killing the third-class Saiyan.

Angered by the insults toward his father, Gohan yelled at Vegeta. "Don't talk like that about my dad!" The half-breed closed his hands tightly and glared hatefully. "My dad, Mr. Piccolo, and Mr. Raditz are on their way here! They're training hard to beat you and Freeza for all the horrible things you did!" Without even realizing, his ki spiked, surprising the prince.

"Gohan! Calm down! Don't listen to that jerk!"

The Saiyan just released a chuckle. "So, those morons think they can beat Freeza? Ridiculous!" His laughter echoed over the island. "They can train all their lives if so they wish! Neither of those weaklings stands a chance against Freeza!" As if some low-level warriors and a Namekian could ever put a dent on Freeza's armor.

"I'm the only one who has the highest chances! Anyway, enough talk. I think it's time for some payback! The other dragon ball can wait for a moment!"

In a blink of an eye, Vegeta vanished. "Watch out! He's coming!" Krillin shifted to a defensive stance. However, Gohan charged the Saiyan. "N-No, Gohan! Crap! Yamcha, we'll stick to the plan!" His tall friend nodded as they dashed forward.

"Ha!"

He couldn't stop smirking. The brat's expression comprised anger and hate. It seems like their battle molded Kakarot's son into a warrior. But that wouldn't do them any favors. He was stronger. They stood no chance against him. He easily avoided the brat's punches. After he grew tired of it, he sidestepped and smacked the half-breed in the head. While the child stumbled, he shifted his eyes to the earthlings.

They attacked him from the sides. "Oh! Trying a pincer attack? Won't work on me, fools!" Suddenly, he shifted to the right and launched himself at the scar-faced earthling.

He smashed his fist against Yamcha's guard, but the long-haired martial artist couldn't hold it. The Saiyan penetrated the guard and crashed his solid punch on the man's cheek. He seized the taller warrior by the hand and drew him closer, only to bury the knee into Yamcha's gut. The super-elite was ready to kick him, however, his senses warned him of danger from above.

Krillin was falling from the sky at top speed. "I won't let you hurt him anymore! Take this! Haa!" He put both hands forward and fired a blue ki blast at Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. As he expected, the blast changed trajectory. "Hmph, you think the move you used on Nappa would work against me!? You're underestimating me too much, trash!" The Saiyan prince swiftly turned and placed a hand in front. He was about to deflect the blast when his ears twitched.

"Masenko!"

"Kamehameha!"

Two additional blasts were coming from the side and behind. He frowned. The combined blasts were almost equal to his power. Annoyed by it, he brought his hands closer and summoned all his energy. Before the attacks reached him, the Saiyan released a sky-piercing roar. He unleashed an energy dome that ravaged everything in its path. The golden dome collided with the blasts and caused an explosion.

The strong shock waves forced the earthlings to protect themselves. Krillin couldn't stand it and got blown into the cave. He slammed against the wall and gasped. The bald martial artist remained stuck. After a few seconds, he shook his head and lifted the head. He tried to sense where the Saiyan was, but something else caught his attention.

From the edge of his left eye, he could see Bulma and Dende running away. It was a good thing they left in time because the cave crumbled. He pushed himself off the wall and dropped on the ground. With those two out of the way, it was time to escape. However, it wouldn't be easy.

Suddenly, the dark smoke disappeared. "Hmph, I'm not sure how you did it, but you two raised your power since we last met on Earth." He dusted off his armor as he stared at the scar-faced martial artist and young half-breed. "However, you still won't be able to fight me as an equal. Allow me to demonstrate!" A wide grin appeared on his face as he bent forward.

The flame-haired warrior rushed at Son Goku's son, who needed to recover after pouring almost all energy into the previous attack. He appeared in front of the child and kicked it. Knowing he was beating Kakarot's son brought extreme satisfaction. The boy tried to defend, but he easily broke those puny arms apart. He seized Gohan's head and slammed the knee into the boy's face. While the half-breed stumbled backward, he lifted his fist. However, something grabbed him by the arm.

He shifted his head and saw the long-haired earthling desperately holding his arm. "Hm, just what do you think you're doing? Fine, I'll pound you to death first if that's what you wish!" The short prince spun and elbowed the scar-faced martial artist.

Yamcha could see the darkness consume his eyesight, but the warrior didn't give up. "Gah! I-I'm not done, you bastard!" He clenched his teeth and shifted into a stance. "Wolf Fang Fist!" The warrior rushed at Vegeta with fast and precise attacks, but the enemy blocked all of them as they advanced toward the end of the island.

They bore him. "Tch. I've had enough of you, pathetic weaklings. Time to finish you!" He raised a knee to block Yamcha's kick. After that, he used the back of his hand to smack away the earthling's fist. With his other hand, he wanted to blast off the fool's head, but that never happened.

Suddenly, Yamcha took a step back. "Krillin! Do it now!" Acting as fast as possible, he ducked and allowed his bald friend to attack Vegeta.

He glared at the Saiyan with nothing but hate. With both hands near the face, Krillin screamed. "Solar Fla…" A firm hand grasped his head and smashed him against the ground.

The earthling struggled to breathe as he sunk deeper. "I knew you were up to something. Unfortunately for you, the same technique won't work against a Saiyan of my caliber!" He added more grip around the bald man's head and raised his other fist. "I'll make you pay for cutting my tail!" Vegeta repeatedly punched Krillin who couldn't do anything.

While the heavy blows rang over the place, Gohan's expression twisted. "Krillin!" His scream was loud, but the Saiyan ignored him. The boy didn't think twice. He ran to his friend's aid, but something forced him to halt. Gohan glanced at the sky, together with Yamcha and even Vegeta. All of them could see a figure floating above their heads.

0o0

This wasn't good at all. He has been searching for those damn balls for hours and nothing. All he could find was some villages, but none had the wish-granting orbs. This annoyed him. If he doesn't find the last two as he promised, then his master would lose faith in him. That wasn't something he wanted. He worked hard to reach this kind of status and the last thing he wanted to get demoted to a lower rank or killed. A drop of sweat slid down his silk cheek as he flew with great speed.

Those Namekians just wouldn't tell him where the dragon balls were, no matter how much he threatened them. For such weak creatures, they had a strong will and mind. This was taking too much time. If only he had a scouter, he would find the remaining villages sooner and could contact Dodoria, Appule, and other soldiers.

While he was searching for the next village, he heard something. "Hmm! What's that!?" The tall warrior halted and floated in the air as he shifted his golden eyes to the left.

He could see a yellow light and hear an explosion ten seconds after. The aftershock produced strong winds that forced even him to protect his face. A minute later, he lowered his arms and narrowed the eyes while the wind carried his long, green hair and swayed the cape.

That was a strong energy discharge. "Could it be that stranger who ran away from Dodoria with a Namekian brat…" He considered his options for two minutes. "I better check! Maybe Namekians are working with another group!" Surrounded by dazzling aura, he flew toward the place.

It didn't take him long to reach the place. He stopped and floated above the ground and noticed something. Some people looked nothing like Namekians. However, what caught his attention was a flame-haired figure.

His eyes were wide open. "Vegeta!? What's he doing here!? Cui should've taken care of him at the station! Don't tell me he lost…" That would mean Vegeta's power drastically increased since the trip to planet Earth.

He wished his scouter didn't get destroyed so he could gauge the Saiyan's new battle power. "Hmph, as it would make any difference. Even if he beat Cui, Vegeta doesn't stand a chance against me!" With a chuckle, he slowly descended.

0o0

Yamcha couldn't believe their luck. Not only did they have to deal with Vegeta, but now this guy showed up as well. This was bad. They were in a terrible situation. Just how were they going to escape from this hell now that there were two of them. Their previous plan failed and Krillin couldn't get away from Vegeta. He tried to think of something, but nothing useful came to his mind.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan prince released the hold and rose. "Well, if it isn't Zarbon. It's been quite a long time, hasn't it…" He shifted his full attention to the handsome warrior and walked away from the earthling. "Did you come here to get yourself killed, the same way as Dodoria?" Vegeta couldn't but chuckle at Zarbon's reaction.

That couldn't be true. "What!? You expect me to believe that you killed Dodoria!? I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I don't believe you. You even went so far that you allied with these people." His surprised state quickly vanished. Instead, he smirked. "I don't know how you beat Cui, but you made a grave mistake by coming to Namek." He tilted his head so the tied hair would fall on his shoulder pad.

Vegeta grinned back and crossed his arms. "Don't be absurd! As if I would need their help to beat Dodoria or you. Once we get started, you'll quickly realize how much stronger I've become." He paused for a moment. "Not only you, but Freeza as well! Once I get eternal life, beating Freeza won't be a problem anymore!" The Saiyan prince lifted his right fist as he boldly declared that.

Zarbon didn't say a word. Instead, he laughed. "Please, as if you'd succeed. Vegeta, why don't you stop with this pointless rebellion? Nothing good will come out of it. Maybe Lord Freeza will be merciful enough to let you live." As much as his master hated the Saiyans, the overlord enjoyed having the pet monkey around for amusement.

Hearing that made him livid. "Shut up! You think I'll give up and crawl back to that bastard!? I always hated him! Until now, I only pretended to follow his orders. I waited for any opportunity and now that there's one to break free, I'll take it!" A powerful aura erupted from the Saiyan, shocking Zarbon.

He could tell Vegeta improved, but that wouldn't be enough. "Hmph, you just don't understand Vegeta. Freeza's capabilities transcend anything you could dream or comprehend. I…" The warrior's scream forced him to stop talking.

"I've had enough of your mindless chatter!"

Vegeta vanished. Zarbon reacted fast enough and stepped to the side. He threw a punch to the right, but Vegeta blocked. This surprised Freeza's loyal warrior. He couldn't get his hand free. Just as he was about to leap and kick the short prince, Vegeta yelled and threw him in the air. After a few seconds, he stopped and immediately turned around.

However, he couldn't locate the man. "Tch! Where's he!?" He looked all over the place. There were only the strangers, but he couldn't find Vegeta. That was until a strong punch slammed on his back. "Gah!" it pushed him forward, but Zarbon swiftly spun despite the pain.

Vegeta jumped above Zarbon's leg and landed his knee into the man's cheek. While the green-haired warrior remained disoriented for a second, he punched him in the face. The force behind the strike sent Zarbon toward the ground. Vegeta flew after the falling warrior like a jet.

Blood flew out of his mouth as he continued to fall. He had enough of this humiliation. With tightly closed hands, Zarbon flipped and safely landed. Acting fast, he raised a hand and released a grunt. He summoned all of his energy and fired a powerful ki blast at the incoming Vegeta.

Instead of dodging, the Saiyan prince smirked. "Too weak!" With a sharp scream, Vegeta deflected the orange blast with only one hand.

"I-Impossible…"

While Zarbon shockingly stammered, Vegeta appeared in front of him and elbowed him. After that, he received two punches to the gut and a kick to the ribs. Infuriated by all this, he growled and jumped at Vegeta who smugly leaned back. He unleashed a fast combination of punches and kicks, but somehow the flame-haired warrior avoided all of them. It was hard to accept it, but Vegeta was stronger than him and Dodoria. Maybe Dodoria did fall by Vegeta's hand.

Suddenly, he snapped out of it when he heard the cocky voice. "Haha! Is this all the great Zarbon can do!? Your moves are too easy to predict!" Vegeta caught his fist and jumped only so he could kick him under the chin.

With Zarbon on the ground, the Saiyan released a chuckle and rested his hands on the hips. Suddenly, he remembered the earthlings. He looked around, but the puny weaklings disappeared. A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead. He wasn't paying attention to them at all and they got away. The short warrior quickly calmed himself. Now that he knew they were here, he would hunt them down after he finished Zarbon.

He shifted his attention back on the fallen warrior and laughed. "I'm disappointed in you, Zarbon. To think someone of your level would be so hopeless… What a shame." The wind blew over the island and swayed his flame-like hair while he waited for Zarbon to get up.

On the other side, Zarbon observed a small puddle and wiped away the blood from the chin. "Oh, Vegeta… I must admit you surprised me, you've really made outstanding progress…" He paused as he rose from the ground and turned around. "And as a result, you've awakened my true power; something I've let dormant for many years!" A wicked grin appeared on his bruised face as he exclaimed such a statement.

Instead of trembling in fear, Vegeta just laughed. "Haha! What nonsense! And what kind of power did I awaken? Please, show me!" He lifted a hand and tried to control himself.

Zarbon didn't let that bother him at all. "Simple-minded monkey… There's a good reason I've kept my full powers hidden. My transformed state is rather hideous and I hate using it." While he explained, he shifted into a stance. "I'm naturally reluctant to use it, but I'll sacrifice my looks if there's a chance of certain death." He squeezed his fists firmly as he glared at Vegeta.

While this babbling went on his nerves, he was interested to see it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, do your ridicules transformation. As if it'll help you." He crossed his arms and waited.

"And here I'd thought you'd never ask! Rah!"

Vegeta's eyes were suddenly wide open. "What a…" He uncrossed his arms and just watched the new looking Zarbon. It was revolting, but the energy Zarbon emitted was off the charts. Sweat dripped from his chin as he stared at the transformed warrior.

The huge creature chuckled at Vegeta's expression. "Hm. This is what you wanted, right Vegeta? Well, prepare yourself for a serious pain!" He launched himself at the Saiyan, leaving a shattered ground behind.

Vegeta could only blink by the time Zarbon appeared in front of him. He raised both arms to protect the face, but the man grabbed him by the shoulder pads. Before he knew it, Zarbon tossed him into the green sky. After five seconds, he stopped himself and turned around. Just as he did that, massive hands took hold of his head. Zarbon pulled him closer and head-butted. Shortly after, Zarbon's kick dug deep into his abdomen. He gasped for air, but all he got was an elbow to the head.

Blood poured out of his nose and mouth as he headed toward the ground. He groaned as he felt an incredible amount of pain just from those strikes. Angered by the sudden twist, the Saiyan prince clenched his teeth and stopped mid-air. He shifted his head to the side when he heard a laugh. Consumed by rage, Vegeta growled and dashed at Zarbon.

The ground beneath them shattered to pieces as they collided. They blew away clouds as they flew across the sky. After a bright light illuminated the sky for a second, Vegeta emerged out of it and crashed on another island.

Rocks crumbled on him, but with a strong shout, the Saiyan blew them away. Blood dripped on the ground as he rose. With each step he made, his body was on the verge of shutting down. With a broken right arm and several other bones fractured, there was no way he could beat Zarbon.

He couldn't believe it and didn't want to accept defeat. "N-No… I won't lose to someone like you!" The proud Saiyan prince gathered all the remaining energy and fired a ki blast at Zarbon.

Freeza's warrior just smirked and deflected it with ease. "Hmph, I warned you, didn't I?" While Vegeta just stood there, dumbstruck, he landed on the island. "Your ignorance is astounding. You may have increased your strength a bit, but you're just as arrogant as always!" He moved away a lock of hair from his forehead and continued.

"If you can't even beat me, how do you expect to take down Lord Freeza? Oh, did I forgot to mention that he can transform as well… Hehe!"

Unconsciously, he took a step back. "W-What did you just say? F-Freeza can transform…" Before he could finish, Zarbon appeared and landed a fatal kick to the head.

The Saiyan prince dropped on the ground, unable to move. "Oh, I guess that was a bit too much…" Zarbon approached the unconscious warrior and kneeled. "Hm, he's still breathing. I'll take you back to Lord Freeza. I'm sure he'll enjoy having a word with you after you're healed." Before he picked up the warrior, he reverted to normal.

He put Vegeta over his left shoulder and flew. While he was leaving the island, he wondered about those little strangers. It didn't seem like they worked for Vegeta, but their presence on this planet could only mean they are after the dragon balls as well.


End file.
